Why Us
by MarzSpy
Summary: Akatsuki wants Sakura, Ino, and Temari. And of course, what Akatsuki wants Akatsuki gets, even if it includes the love these 3 girls hold, no matter how unattainable. But what will be the complications to this love? itaxsak deixino hidxtem narxhin nejxte
1. Girls Night Out Gone Bad

Summary: What if Sakura, Temari, and Ino had been forced to join Akatsuki due to the skills they had and the Akatsuki wanted? What if they found love in the process with some unsuspected Akatsuki members? Itaxsaku deixino temxhida slight naruxhina tenxneji

**Hello!!! Its Marzy-chan here with my 3****rd**** fic :)… if you haven't already… check out my other fics: Sakura's New Past…. And Sakura's Heavenly Mistake**

**Both are itaxsaku so if you don't like it… don't read it kay? :o**

Why Us?

**Chapter 1: Girl's night out turns out bad.**

Sakura was currently leaving the Suna hospital after a long day of work. She had a mission working there for a month because they were currently low on medics. She was also there with Ino.

Soon after Sakura had started learning how to me a medic, Ino had too. Even though Ino was not as good as her, she was still pretty good, as good as Tsunade. Sakura had long ago surpassed Tsunade in both strength, and being a medic. After a long time of hard training, everyone was already 18.

All the girls had turned out extremely beautiful, talented, and very skilled ninja and everyone in Konoha and even Suna knew that. Hinata had ended up with Naruto and they were happily dating while TenTen ended up with Neji and they were also dating.

Sasuke had never come back from Orochimaru and Sakura had soon gotten over him after Sasuke had tried to kill Naruto. Sakura loved Naruto as a brother and she could never forgive Sasuke for what he did to Naruto.

He practically killed Naruto. If Sakura had not been there to heal all the major injuries enough to get him to the Konoha hospital, they could have kissed Naruto good bye.

Ino had gone out with many people. Her longest relationship was with Kiba. It lasted for a while but it never worked out entirely.

It was the same with Temari and Shikamaru except Temari didn't go out with many people. Shikamaru was probably the only person Temari ever went out with. They soon realized they cared deeply for each other, but it was more of a brotherly/sisterly type of love.

Thus, Sakura, Ino, and Temari were always single most of the time.

"Hey forehead, let's go visit Temari-chan, she said she wanted to go out with us, you know, have a girls night out." Ino said while rubbing her shoulders. Work had been killer that day. An ANBU team had arrived that morning and 1 was wounded pretty badly.

"Sure thing, first lets drop by our apartments. We look like hell right now." Sakura said no sarcasm in that sentence.

"Oh you're right, we'll just put on our washed ninja clothes. Then we'll go to her apartment. She is only a few doors away from us anyways. I think we got kind of lucky to be able to live next to Temari-chan." Ino said.

"Yeah you said it. That way we won't have to go far to visit her every time. We just have to go right next door. Okay, let's get going Temari-chan is waiting for us." Sakura said while picking up her speed with Ino following after her.

"Hey Sakura, did you hear something?" Ino asked looking back. "Umm, no I don't think so, it must be your imagination Ino-pig."

And with that both girls were off to their apartment. They were both sharing 1 apartment with 2 beds and they really had no problem with it.

Sakura and Ino had become the best of friends and Temari was also included. Sakura and Ino spent a lot of time there in Suna because they would always help at the hospital there.

Then 1 time Temari came in and she was heavily wounded and Ino and Sakura had saved her life. Since then, the 3 girls clicked more than ever.

Even though Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and TenTen were all best of friends, the 3 had a much deeper bond together.

Unknowingly to them, 3 shadowed figures about 50 feet away were watching them the whole time.

"When the hell are we going to kidnap them?" A very annoyed Jashinist said. "Be patient, our time is soon." A guy said while glaring crimson red orbs at the certain Jashinist. Be quite or we'll be discovered you guys un!" A blonde terrorist said.

"You're right, let's keep following those 2 for now. Has everyone picked their targets?" Itachi asked. "I pick that Ino girl un." Deidara said. "I'll pick that Temari girl, she seemed feisty from that information we got." Hidan said with a smirk.

"Okay then, I guess my target is the pink haired kunoichi named Sakura. "Hey, we're losing them un. Let's hurry and catch up to them un." Deidara said while pointing to them. And with that, the 3 figures disappeared into the shadows still stalking their prey while masking their chakra.

**(In the Akatsuki Base)**

_Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan were currently in front of Pein's office waiting for their mission information. They knew they had a mission in Suna but they did not know why. Just then Pein appeared and started speaking._

"_Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, I have a mission for you 3. Since your partners are either injured or on other mission, you 3 will be working together. I need you 3 to capture 3 kunoichi, 2 from Konoha, and 1 from Suna. Now, these 3 kunoichi have necessary skills for Akatsuki. All 3 are currently in Suna for some mission for 1 month. Their names are Ino, Sakura, and Temari. _

_Ino is a medic nin and is as good as the 5__th__ Hokage and is able to control a body using her clans power. She had blonde hair tied up high in a pony tail with bangs covering 1 eye; Similar to you Deidara. She also has blue eyes too." Pein said pausing to catch his breath. _

_Hidan gave a low snicker at the fact that Deidara had chick hair. Deidara quickly glared at Hidan and looked back at Pein. "She is able to control somebody's body for a limited amount of time and it could be very useful." Pein finished._

"_Sakura, is a medic nin as well but she is even better than the 5__th__ Hokage herself. She also has inhuman strength and is unharmed by genjutsu's due to something no one really knows._

_She has light pink hair a little bit past her shoulders and has emerald eyes. She is very kind but don't let that confuse you, she has a very short temper and will not tolerate anything." Pein said._

_Itachi smirked. "Pink hair? Who the hell has pink hair?" Hidan said while snorting. "That is the kind of attitude towards her that CAN and WILL get you killed a few times. Don't underestimate them." Pein said stressing 'can' and 'will'._

_Itachi's eyes grew wide, for a millisecond, if not less._

_Temari has dirty blonde hair tied up in for short pony tails. She is very intelligent and we can use her as our tactic and plan analysis. _

_She will make sure our plans are 100% full proof. She also uses wind-natured element chakra and uses a big fanlike weapon. It is vital that they are part of the Akatsuki._

_Any other information you guys may want will be in these files." Pein said while throwing 3 files onto the table in front of them. You will leave today as soon as you pack 3 large tents. _

_You will arrive there tomorrow night and that will be perfect timing to capture them. Since it will be night time, no one will hear or see your battle._

_Okay, you are dismissed. But remember, you cannot fail this mission. You must retrieve these 3 at all costs. But, they must be ALLIVE remember. _

_Also, just because they are girls don't think they are weak, remember what you said to Konan last time Deidara? She nearly killed you. They would do the same if you call them 'weak' just because they are 'girls'._

_**(Back at Suna)**_

Sakura, Temari, and Ino were currently going back to their apartments after their girl's night out. It was about 11:00 at night and they were in the middle of a park. They decided to take a short cut to their apartment.

The girls were giggling at a comment Ino had said about Chouji and something that happened in a mission with him that involved chips when they heard a twig crack out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Temari asked cautiously while reaching for a kunai just in case. "It was probably a bunny or something."

Ino protested not wanting to get in a fight for nothing. "I don't think so. Most of everything is sleeping right about now." Sakura said while getting a kunai too.

"Smart little ones." came a voice from out of the shadows. "Who is that and what do you want?" Sakura said with venom in her voice.

"Who we are doesn't concern you right now un-." Deidara began. "But what we want does." Itachi finished. "Well then, what the fuck do you guys want?" Temari complained still having kunai in hand.

"Ooh a freaken feisty 1 I see. Well, to put the fucken matters short, we want you guys." Hidan said.

They all slowly stepped towards them until the light hit them but only Sakura could see them. "N-No way. U-Uchiha I-Itachi." Sakura slowly stuttered."Wha-"Ino said but before she could hear correctly what Sakura said she realized by the red glowing eyes in front of her.

"Is that, Sasuke?" Ino said in disbelief.

Just then all 3 of them appeared right behind them and tried to knock them out but they sadly failed miserably.

"Wait a minute, black cloaks, red clouds, forehead, they're Akatsuki!" Ino said reaching for a kunai just before Deidara tried to attack her.

"Smart girl knows her stuff un." Deidara said while engaging in battle with Ino. "Whatever you gay Barbie doll. You are a boy right?" Ino said mockingly.

"That hurt un. Just because we have the same hair styles doesn't make me a girl un." Deidara spoke back while trying to throw a senbon needle at Ino. Yes, that definitely did not make him a boy. You could tell perfectly well by his voice.

"Ino-pig, don't get distracted, that will be the key to your downfall." Sakura said while dodging a fire technique from Itachi. "Intelligent one, I guess you are pretty smart. Too bad you're going to have to save it for next time." Itachi quickly commented trying to appear behind Sakura but as soon as he appeared there a gust of wind knocked him a few feet away giving enough time for Sakura to get ready for the next attack.

"Thanks Temari-chan." Sakura quickly commented focusing on the battle. "No problem, just watch your back." Temari said while blocking a blow from Hidan's scythe with her big fan-like weapon.

"Focus on our damn match. I am your freaken opponent." Hidan said while trying to throw his scythe at her again. "I know, shut your damn mouth up." Temari said getting annoyed at his attitude.

"Be careful Hidan, we want them alive not dead remember." Itachi quickly commented. "Same to you over there Deidara, that means no explosives, that will cause a commotion." Itachi said while getting out a few senbon and activating his Sharingan.

Sakura was currently having a hard time blocking his attacks, and attacking back now that Itachi had activated his Sharingan. Just then, she and Temari heard a scream come from Ino and they quickly looked her way. It seemed that Deidara was able to luckily stab her in the leg which made her scream in pain.

"Ino, are you alright!?" they both screamed at the same time. "I'm alright girls thanks for worrying. I'll just heal this later on." Ino replied while giving her 2 best friends a reassuring smile.

Hidan and Itachi had wasted no time when Temari and Sakura were looking in worry at Ino. They quickly snuck behind Sakura and Temari and knocked them out from behind by hitting them on their pressure point in their necks. They fell backwards and had Itachi and Hidan pick them up bridal style.

Ino was currently healing her wound but when she saw Sakura and Temari fall she knew she was out numbered. "Please, don't hurt them. I'll do anything." Ino said on the verge of tears seeing the Akatsuki holding her friends. Just then Deidara started going towards her and said

"Don't worry princess, we need you guys alive un." Deidara was now getting closer to her. "What do you mean? What do you guys want from us?" Ino pleaded while trying to heal her wound completely before he got to her.

"We'll explain later, but for now, nighty-night princess un. We will see you guys in a couple of hours to explain un." Deidara said before she lost consciousness because Deidara had also hit her pressure point.

Deidara quickly picked her up bridal style as well and said "You guys are lucky I managed to stab Ino un. Sakura and Temari only got distracted because of that un."

"Whatever, just shut your damn mouth." Hidan said. "Now, we must report to Leader-sama that our mission was successful and that we managed to capture these 3 girls. He was wise to pick them. If that Ino girl did not scream, our battles might have gone on forever." Itachi said.

Even though the girl's were all unconscious, they all had 1 thing running through their mind; "Why us!" They also thought: "Could this get any worse?!" Well, they had no idea just how much worse it could actually get.

Whoever thought their girl's night out would turn out that bad?

**End of Chapter**

**Yay…. I finished my first chapter :D tell me if you guys liked it please!!! **

**Review too plz!! :-) **

**Next Chapter: Going to the Akatsuki and Making Tents**

**Update time: 2/5/09 just a personal goal… not promising anything!!**

**Again… If you haven't already, check out my other fics...**

_**Sakura's New Past**_

**And…**

_**Sakura's Heavenly Mistake**_

**Both are sakura x Itachi… I love that pairing!!!**

**Again…. Review please!!**


	2. Heaven and Hell are the Same

**Chapter 2: Heaven and Hell are the Same**

Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan were currently looking for a clearing for a place to rest. It was 11:45 and Sakura, Ino, and Temari were still asleep but they were now on their backs, instead of their arms. It made it much easier to travel for the guys.

They traveled for about 5 minutes until they heard a moan coming from Hidan's back. "So sleeping beauty is finally awake." Hidan said while he smirked.

"Shut the fuck up you damn ass." Temari counter argued while trying to sock him on the mouth.

Hidan currently had his hands around her smooth silky legs while she had her arms around his neck. Hidan didn't want to admit it, but he was enjoying touching her silky smooth legs. And Temari didn't want to admit it either, but she liked having her arms around Hidan too.

"Ahh yes, I was starting to miss your feisty attitude Temari." Hidan said. "No one asked you. And who said you could call me Temari?" Temari said with a slight blush. Hidan didn't let that slight blush go unnoticed.

"I said I could, so I did, and I will. Got a problem with it Temari? Heh, I see that damn blush on your face. You think I'm hella sexy." Hidan said while laughing.

"Take that smirk and stick it up your ass you damn Akatsuki." Temari yelled a bit flustered which caused Ino and Sakura to also wake up.

"What's going on?" Ino mumbled while Sakura was rubbing her eyes in a cute childish manner.

When they looked around them they saw the Akatsuki and Temari staring at them and they started struggling and tried to push away from them but they were holding their legs tightly.

"If you keep struggling we're both going to fall." Itachi said while tossing her up and catching her bridal style._ What swift moves he has. _

"_Of course, that's what you expect from an Akatsuki member let alone Itachi Uchiha who killed his whole clan in 1 night."_ Sakura thought.

Sakura heard that comment and stopped struggling… for now. She did not want to fall. She needed a plan first. It had to be a good plan too. They were dealing with Itachi Uchiha… the genius heir to the Uchiha Clan.

Ino unfortunately did not listen to Itachi and kept struggling with no sign of stopping any time soon.

"Let me down right now!" Ino demanded. She was not about to let herself be caught without putting up a fight… no way in hell.

"I'm afraid not princess un." Deidara said grabbing her a bit stronger so she would not break loose of his hold on her.

Ino kept struggling and Deidara's hands slipped and Ino had began falling to the ground. She instinctively grabbed on to the closest thing to help her stay up, unfortunately, the closest thing was Deidara's robe and he started falling as well. How unfortunate for them.

They landed as following: Ino was laying with her back against the floor. Deidara was exactly on top of her with his hands to either side of her head. His face was only a few inches away from her own. And, they were just staring at each other in shock and embarrassment.

"W-What do y-you think you are doing?! Get off of me now you pervert!" Ino said while turning her head to the side trying to hide her blush.

"It's your fault un. You're the 1 that grabbed onto me making me fall as well un!" Deidara complained.

"Well, if you would have let me down I wouldn't have struggled and none of this would have happened!" Ino said.

"But if I let you go, you would have run away un!" Deidara protested. It really was her fault they fell.

"Hey, are you guys done with your damn lover's quarrel?!" Temari said in pure annoyance. She hated all that mushy stuff.

"Yeah, get a fucken room if not. Its freaken annoying." Hidan added after Temari's comment. Temari giggled and Hidan smirked. God, they were so alike in so many ways.

"You guys look like a married couple." Sakura added with a giggle."

"Hn." Itachi added with his own smirk.

"Sakura! What about you guys, you have your arms around each other!" Ino protested as she looked at Sakura's and Itachi's position.

"Yeah, and you are holding her bridal style too Itachi un! Your position is as bas if not worse than mine un!" Deidara added.

Sakura and Itachi looked at each other, and then their position, and then each other again. Itachi quickly, but gently put Sakura down and glared a deadly Sharingan glare at Deidara while Sakura looked away blushing madly. How embarrassing. Snuggling with an S-Class criminal.

"Hah, what losers!" Hidan said in a mocking manner. "You said it." Temari added.

"Temari-chan, have you not noticed how harshly Hidan has been grasping your legs in a lustful manner for the past 5 minutes or so?" Sakura said with a smirk. She knew she hit the bulls eye.

Temari looked down and saw Hidan's hand on her thigh squeezing it very harshly in want just like Sakura said.

Temari blushed hard and Hidan immediately took his hands away from her legs and made her stand on her own 2 feet… much to both of their dismay.

Deidara finally decided to get up and helped Ino up too by gesturing her to grab his hand.

All 6 of them stood there in an awkward silence for about 3 minutes until Deidara spoke up. "We should probably set up camp un. We'll get to the base tomorrow afternoon if we make good time un."

"Wait, who said we agreed to go with you guys?" Sakura said while getting some good distance between herself and Itachi.

"I believe we did." Itachi said as he appeared behind Sakura in a flash.

"Why do you guys want us anyways. Do you guys want us for information on Konoha and Suna? We will never tell you anything." Temari said.

She knew there was no way they could get away from the Akatsuki right now. She stood still and was calm. It would be a waste to struggle when they knew they would be captured… besides, Temari was not in a mood for a fight. Especially after the embarrassing moment.

"We need some abilities for the Akatsuki and you guys have them, that is all." Itachi said stoically.

"And we don't get a damn choice if we want to join or not?!" Ino protested.

"They're the Akatsuki for peat sakes, you don't expect them to, I don't know, show up in the middle of the morning with chocolates and flowers and bending down towards us and asking us to join the Akatsuki with pleading eyes do you?!" Sakura said with sarcasm dripping in each and every word.

"Well, not literally like that, but we should have a say in our future!" Ino protested. She hated being forced to do something.

"We are the Akatsuki, we make your future, and we are your future like it or not." Itachi said while looking around for a clear area where they could set up camp.

"It looks like we don't really have an option right now girls. Let's wait until we speak with their leader. Maybe then we could strike up a deal. We can't really runaway can we?" Temari said.

"Smart choice." Itachi said with a smirk.

"We'll stop to rest here I guess un. There really isn't an opening anywhere near here besides this one un. But, don't even try to runaway un. We'll be watching you guys closely un." Deidara said.

Sakura visibly flinched at that and Itachi smirked. "Not trying to run away are you _Sakura-chan_?" Itachi said while saying her name in a teasing manner.

"N-No, no one asked you anyways!" Sakura said blushing.

"You're blushing Sa-ku-ra-chan." Itachi said while getting close enough that she could feel his breath on her skin.

Sakura instinctively tried to punch Itachi on the face. Itachi blocked it with his hinds right on time but he was still hit. She did not add a lot of chakra to her fist but enough so that Itachi would be sent back flying a few meters away until he hit another tree.

"U-Umm, sorry?" Sakura said as she realized her mistake. Hitting an Akatsuki member was definitely a don't. And, it was not just any Akatsuki… he was an Uchiha. That was a VERY bad move.

Everyone else sweat dropped. Itachi was glaring, hard, but he did not do anything. He stood back up and acted as if nothing happened, but he was still glaring. "You will pay… somehow." Itachi said replacing his glare with an evil smirk.

An evil smirk that sent shivers down Sakura's spine. Sakura was scared to think what his revenge would be. And since it was Itachi Uchiha they were talking about, she could only expect torture, like the mangekyou or something similar to those terms.

"Well, we should set up camp." Ino suggested.

"We have 3 large tents un." Deidara said.

"We can use 2, all the girls on 1 tent, all the boys on the other tent." Temari said.

"Screw that! If we let you guys out of our fucken sights you'll disappear in a freaken second." Hidan said while snorting.

"Then what do you suppose we do then?" Temari said glaring at him already knowing what he was thinking.

"According the look on his face, you know exactly what he, and Itachi and I, were thinking un." Deidara said with a mischievous giggle.

"Don't tell me, you're not thinking-." "That's exactly what he is thinking, and really we have no other choice." Itachi said smirking. "WE REFUSE." All 3 girls said at the same time. "Overruled/ un!" All 3 boys said.

The girls sat down in one corner sending accusing glares at the boys and they said at the same time "Why us?!" while crying anime tears. They also cursed them a few times and flipped them off while murmuring how evil they were.

All 3 boys sweat dropped, but, Itachi's was microscopic. They went up to the 3 girls and dragged them by the arms while their feet were dragging in the dirt, them still crying anime tears.

**With Deidara and Ino**

"I will not." Ino said defiantly sitting on the closest log while Deidara was fighting with the tent… and the tent was winning.

"Help me un. You're going to sleep in here too un." Deidara proclaimed while he tripped on the tent. He punched it a few times hoping it would release him…. Boy was he wrong.

"No I will not, I refuse to sleep in there with you." Ino said again while looking at her nails. "Please un?" "Nope." "Pretty please un?" "Ummm… still no."

"AHHH." Ino screamed."What is it un?" Deidara said as he tried to get in attack mode just in case. He still couldn't get himself away from the tent. He just wanted to blow it up once and for all, but if he did, he would have nowhere to sleep.

"My nail is chipped!" Ino proclaimed in despair.

Deidara sweat dropped. "Just help me with the tent un!" Deidara said struggling to break loose and after a few more tries, he succeeded.

"Still not going to happen, I would lose a nail! Why would I lose a nail for you?!" Ino said as she raised 1 eyebrow.

"Then, if you don't help me I'll make sure you sleep outside, with all the bugs and insects and other creatures un." Deidara said with a smirk. If she cared about her nails that much, Deidara figured she would not like bugs either.

This made Ino's eyes widen. She never liked bugs. "Y-You wouldn't!" "I would un." Deidara said with a look that said try-me.

"F-Fine, but only because I despise bugs. Not because I want to help you" Ino said while slowly standing up. "Now that's more like it un." Deidara said while passing some of the tent to Ino.

The rest of the time they spent yelling at each other about how much Ino hated Deidara and his gay-self, and how loud and annoying Ino was.

**With Hidan and Temari**

"Get the fuck up and help me set up the tent!" a very annoyed Hidan said.

"No, I will not sleep with you in there, you might kill me." Temari said leaning on her fan-like weapon.

"If you don't help me make the tent, I probably will kill you damn it." Hidan cursed out while glaring at Temari.

"If I make the tent, because you obviously have no clue how to, will you sleep outside?" Temari asked. "Hell no, that's not gonna happen." "Have it your way, I won't help you." Temari said looking at how Sakura and Ino were doing.

Temari was way too smart for Hidan, he knew that and he had to think of something if he wanted her to help him with the tent. But, Hidan being Hidan, was not very smart so he could not think of anything. Then, he got an idea.

"I could just get Itachi to help me make the damn tent after he is done. Then, I will be the 1 to sleep in the tent while I chain you outside and let you sleep in the fucken cold." Hidan said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare." Temari said as she glared daggers at Hidan. "Hell, try me." Hidan said as he stepped closer to Temari with a try-me expressing on his face.

**With Sakura and Itachi**

"Here, let me help you with the tent." Sakura said trying to grab the tent. "Hn." Itachi responded.

"Umm, can I take that as a yes?" "Hn." "If that's all you're going to respond, I won't even bother to help at all." Sakura said dangerously.

"Hn." "That's it I won't help you!" Sakura said while turning around and walking away towards Ino.

"Where do you think you are going Sakura?" Itachi asked. "With Ino if you don't mind." Sakura said angrily. "No, you are helping me with the tent."

"Oh so now you decide to speak to me?!" Sakura said throwing her hands up in the air in disbelief.

"Hn." Itachi said with a smirk. "I hate you." Sakura said with a glare. "Hn."

"Ahhggg!!" Sakura yelled in anger. "Fine, just help me with the tent." Itachi said with a smirk. "Whatever, but another "hn" from you, and I'm out of here.

"Hm." Itachi said. "Oh, so now you change the word!" Sakura said raising a fist dangerously. "Hm." Itachi said.

"That's it, another 1 syllable sentence from you and I won't help you." Sakura said.

"Just help me." Itachi said. Her sentence was full proof. He could not find any loop holes.

_Time Skip_

After all the tents were done, the girls hesitantly went inside the tents to sleep with the boys. They said their "good nights'" to each other and went to face the 3 devils themselves.

Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan slept peacefully. Just perfect.

But, Ino, Sakura, and Temari, they could barely sleep. How could they sleep as peacefully as them?

Even if they were asleep, they were still S-class criminals. Any movement and they would surely wake up. Besides, who wouldn't be nervous, there were 3 HOT guys sleeping next to you, and they were shirtless! Yes…. shirtless.

They said it was 'too hot' to sleep with their shirts on so they took them off. The girls thought they were crazy, it was actually cold outside!

The guys slept right next to the girls. Barely 10 inches of space on in between them if not less. They said it was 'too risky'. They might escape overnight if they were not close to them. Any movement from that close proximity and they would surely wake up.

Yes, the girl's were ANBU's, and yes, they could probably get away if they were NOT Akatsuki, but that was just plain torture.

Who would be able to sleep next to smexy S-ranked missing-nins who conveniently had their shirt off, and were sleeping no less than 10 inches away. Yes, they were barely able to sleep.

**With Sakura and Itachi**

"Would you please give me some room Itachi-san?" Sakura asked with a pleading voice.

"Hmmm, no, I don't think so." Itachi said as he got even closer to her.

Now Sakura could feel his muscles. She could not see him, but she could tell, his abs were nice… very nice.

"Why?!" Sakura asked him in protest.

"Hmmm… payback." Was all Itachi said as he now got even closer to her…. If it was even possible.

"Sakura was either in the worst possible hell ever, or in heaven… she could not really tell by her situation.

Yes, Itachi was… HOT and his muscles made him even hotter. But, he was an S-Class criminal… and come on, that's just terrifying sleeping next to one!

And now, to make things worse, Itachi wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist in a protective manner.

"Itachi let go of me now!" Sakura yelled.

"No can do, this is necessary." Itachi said.

"And why is this necessary?!" Sakura asked in an amused manner. Why would it be necessary to torture her like that?!

"Because you might run away if I am not holding on to you." Itachi said.

"Liar" Sakura murmured to herself as she tried to pull away from by at least an inch. She tried, but she failed miserably.

She spent her whole night like that. Though, deep down inside… as in Inner Sakura deep, she enjoyed every minute of it.

**With Deidara and Ino**

"Get away from me now." Ino said as she kicked our favorite artist in the face none to gently.

"Hey that hurt un. And no, I won't you will escape un. Leader-sama would kill me if I let you get away un. That is why, you are not leaving my sight un." Deidara explained.

"I don't care, get away." Ino said. Deidara was currently about 6 inches away from her and she protested already. She was turned opposite direction of Deidara. If only she knew what Sakura was going through. She would… laugh at her face. Yes, Ino was such a good friend.

"If you keep protesting I'll get closer." Deidara warned Ino.

"You wouldn't!" Ino said as she turned around to look at Deidara straight in the face. God, she just realized they were even closer than they thought. She could feel his breath on her. It sent shivers up her spine.

Deidara just looked at her quizzically. She already knew the answer deep down.

Ino then sighed and turned around. She quickly murmured "I think I'd rather sleep outside." To herself and Deidara head her.

"Fine by me un. I'll just chain you up to the tent un." Deidara said as he took her hand and was about to drag her outside.

"I was joking! Let me go!" Ino said.

"So then what do you want to do un?" Deidara said with a smirk.

"What do you mean what do I want to do?! I want to sleep in the tent." Ino said.

"Who do you want to sleep with un? The bugs or me un." Deidara said.

"…You." Ino whispered.

"I can't hear you un." "You…" Ino whispered a little louder.

"Still can't here you un."

"I would rather sleep with you Deidara!" Ino finally yelled.

"Much better un." Deidara said as he pulled Ino back down and kept her close to his chest. Again the torture began.

**With Temari and Hidan**

"If you keep touching my ass I swear I will fucken kill you in the morning." Temari said with her eyes closed.

"I am not grabbing your ass. I am making sure you want escape!" Hidan protested.

"Trust me, I am not going anywhere. It would be very stupid if I tried to escape." Temari said ashe she reached for Hidan's hands and moved it back to his side. She didn't seem to mind the close proximity as much as the other girls did. Key word… seem.

Inside, she was going crazy and blushing as if there was no tomorrow. But Temari being herself, would not go crazy.

"I cannot trust you this is just to make sure." Hidan said.

"Whatever, as long as I don't feel you anywhere near my ass… or breasts for that matter, you might manage to save yourself 1 more life." Temari said.

Hidan then grabbed Temari by the waist and pulled her closer.

"What did I just tell you?" Temari said in annoyance.

"You said nothing about the waist." Hidan said finally finding a loop hole in her sentence. Just being with her was making him smarter.

"Well, I am saying it now so keep your hands to yourself." Temari said as she tried to push his arms off.

"Too late, now go to sleep." Hidan said as he nuzzled his face on her neck. What was she, his overgrown teddy bear he can hug whenever he wanted? If it wasn't dark out, Hidan would have been able to see the shade of red coming from her face. But he couldn't so he never teased her about it.

And that was how the girls spent their first night in Hell and Heaven at the same time.

**End of Chapter**

**:D another chapter done**

**I thought the ending was funny xD**

**Please review!!!**

**Next Chapter: Friendships Form with Unexpected People**

**Update Time: I really have no clue when I will be able to update next… I will try to update by 3/10/09 though…. It's gonna be a busy few weeks for me sorry :/**

**If you want more of my fics…. Check out my other fics…. I really love reviews :) love them, love them, love them!!**


	3. Friendships Form With Unexpected People

**Chapter 3: Friendships Form with Unexpected People**

Sakura was currently waking up. When she was able to see clearly she saw herself in a small room. She was on a bed with Black pillows and black covers. There was a small closet, a desk, some drawers, and 2 doors. She guessed the doors were to leave, and to go to the bathroom. All of a sudden flashbacks from the night before flooded into her mind.

Now all she wanted to know was:

Where was she

How did she get there

Were Ino and Temari safe

Was it safe to go exploring

Where was Itachi

Those were the first questions that popped into her mind. But then more questions popped into her mind but she guessed she would figure them out later. First, she had to figure out those questions above.

She looked around the room and noticed on the wall, there was a small Uchiha symbol. Question number 1 was answered. She was in Itachi's room most likely in the Akatsuki base.

How did she get there. Itachi most likely carried her over here. Why he didn't wake her up, she didn't know but since she had her answer, she moved on.

Were Ino and Temari safe? If Sakura was alive, most likely they were alive too. Besides, they were strong enough to protect themselves.

Was it safe to go exploring? Sakura knew her answer right away… of course not! It was the Akatsuki base. It was as if she was going around asking the Akatsuki to kill her right away. She didn't care though. Most likely she would not get out alive. She rather die trying.

And the last question, where was Itachi. Sakura didn't know why she thought what she thought. Why would she ever care about Itachi. Right now, she hated him. He ruined any chance she ever had with Sasuke. She didn't like him anymore. But if things would have been different, she would probably still claim she 'loved' Sasuke.

Her question was soon answered when the door opened and it revealed Itachi. Itachi stared at her with no exact face expression. She looked back at him in curiosity. What else was she supposed to do? She was being held captive for pete's sake!

"Come with me." Was all Itachi said as he turned around and started walking. Sakura had no other option and she got up and followed Itachi after she made sure she left the door shut.

The walked past many hallways. The place was like a maze! How did anyone get around and not lose their way? Sakura didn't ask where they were going. She would find out soon enough. All that was currently on her mind were Ino and Temari. She loved them to death. Heck, she would risk her live for them hundreds of times.

They soon came to a door. It was big and it showed big authority because of the fanciness of the door. Itachi opened the door and inside there was a big round table. There were about 15 seats in total.

"Take a seat." Itachi said as he also sat down. Sakura decided to sit next to him. She rather sit next to him instead of some other Akatsuki member she knew nothing about. About 5 minutes later the door opened again and Temari, Hidan, and a man Sakura recognized as Kakuzu arrived. Sakura quickly stood up and ran to Temari. She gave Temari a big hug and Temari retuned the hug.

"Temari, I'm so glad your okay. Have you seen Ino yet?" Sakura asked as she let go of Temari.

Temari shook her head sadly. "We'll see her soon. If we are alive, she must be too. I don't think they would kill us if they need us."

"Good point, we'll just wait." Sakura said as she walked with Temari and took a seat. A few minutes later Ino, Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi came in.

"You! I thought I killed you." Sakura said as she glared daggers at Sasori.

Sasori glared right back at her. Who wouldn't? She had killed his puppet form.

"Unfortunately for you, I always had a human body, but I switched it and became a puppet. I kept that body safe in a container filled with chakra. It kept my body from aging and when you killed me, my soul transferred to my original body. Sad to say, I won't be able to get my revenge on you for destroying my best puppets. I had to start from scratch. And there are not many good shinobi nowadays. So it was very hard to get new puppets." Sasori said as he took a seat across Sakura.

"Hello, I am Tobi. Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said as he gave Sakura and Temari a bear hug. They both looked at Ino for an explanation.

"He's a weirdo. He's been doing that the whole time." Ino just responded.

"Ummm, hello Tobi-san. Would you please let me go? I can't breathe." Sakura said as she tried to pull away.

"Tobi is sorry. Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said again as he let them both go.

"Is he seriously in the Akatsuki? What is this a freaken daycare for mentally challenged people?" Temari whispered in disbelief.

Hidan heard that comment and started laughing.

Soon after, Zetsu, and Kisame came walking through the door. But they came in separately. Everyone left Zetsu alone. No one wanted to be eaten.

A few minutes later there was a puff of smoke and 2 people appeared; a male and a female.

"Now, take a seat so we can begin our meeting." The man who Temari, Sakura, and Ino imagined to be the leader.

"Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari Asuna, We have kidnapped you three so you could possibly join the Akatsuki. (**A/N: didn't know what last name to choose. Its random don't blame… It won't come up often anyways so don't mind it.)**

"And what's in it for us?" Sakura asked. What could they have that they possibly wanted?

"Well, we won't kill you now is definitely 1 of the top ones." Kisame said with a smirk.

"Besides that?" Sakura said as she sent Kisame a small glare.

"It depends, what do you guys want in return for you 3 working for us." Pein said.

"We don't want anything from you guys. What we want is to be let-." Ino said but she was cut off shortly.

"Wait, there is something we want." Sakura said as she thought of something.

"And what might that be Sakura?! This is the Akatsuki we are dealing with!!" Temari said.

"Speak up Haruno-san, I am listening.

"You will stop going after the Jinchuuriki." Sakura said seriously.** (A/N: Gaara still has the demon inside him okay? :o)**

"Not going to happen." Pein immediately said.

"Then, we have no deal." Sakura said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Then, you 3 will die a painful death. We have no problem doing so." Pein said as he smirked an evil smirk.

"You would not do such a thing." Temari said with a smirk.

"Oh, why so? Speak up kunoichi." Kakuzu asked.

"Well first of all, you would not kill us if you need us." Temari said.

"Second of all, you are underestimating us and our skills." Sakura said.

" If you want our skills bad enough to personally go to Suna and kidnap us, we are powerful and we won't be killed that easily." Ino finally finished.

"Smart, that is why we need you 3. But giving up all the Jinchuuriki is not going to happen," Pein said.

"T-Then what about just Gaara and Naruto. Also, you will hold off any attacks on Konoha and Suna for 6 months." Temari asked unsurely. Yes she felt bad for the other Jinchuuriki out there, but Gaara and Naruto came first. If she couldn't save them all, she could at least save as many as she could. And yes, she cared about the other ninja villages as well, but her family and friends came first.

"Hmm, interesting terms. We accept, but, you must keep your side of the agreement. And if you don't, there will be serious consequences." Pein said.

The girls looked at each other for a minute as if reading each others' minds. A minute later "We agree!" they all said together.

"Excellent. You will join the Akatsuki now. Each team is usually made of 2. Your teammates will be as followed. Sakura, you will now be with Itachi. Ino, you will be with Deidara. And Temari, you will be with Hidan.

Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori now you 3. Kisame, you will be in a 3-man team with Itachi and Sakura. Kakuzu, since you usually kill your partner, you will be solo. We can't risk you hurting Temari just because you are in a bad mood. You will occasionally go with Hidan when Temari does not have to go too. And finally, Sasori. You will also have a 3-man team with Ino and Deidara.

Sakura, Temari, and Ino mentally flinched. They had 1 night together with them and they already hated them. And now, they had to be on a team with them! Just great!

"Also, regarding where you will sleep. You have a choice on who to sleep with. Since you might try to escape, you must share a room and bed with one of your team members. You may choose.

Now, Sakura had a choice between Itachi…. And Kisame. Kisame was large, so he most likely took up most of the space. He was also scary-looking. She really had no choice. "I pick Itachi." Sakura said as she sighed in defeat.

Temari had to pick between Kakuzu and Hidan. She would have picked Kakuzu because Hidan was a total PERVERT!! But before she could say anything…

"If you choose me I will kill you in your sleep." Kakuzu said as he glared an evil glare at Temari. "Guess that means you're with me." Hidan said as he showed one of the biggest smirks in his whole life… and his life was long considering he was immortal. Temari sighed in defeat.

Ino had to pick between Sasori and Deidara…. Interesting pick. She would have picked Sasori. At least he didn't look like a man version of her. Ino was about to speak up when…

"If you choose me, I'll turn you into one of my puppets." Sasori said with a stoic expression. God, he needed a girlfriend! Who was waaay to stoic… just like Itachi.

"Fine, I choose Deidara." Ino said stubbornly.

"Good. Konan, would you please lead them to the wardrobe room to help them pick their outfits." Pein asked as the only other girl in the room stepped up and walked out of the room with the girls following shortly after. Konan seemed mean and stoic in the meeting room. But as soon as the door was closed, she showed them a bright smile.

"Sorry about all that. Being the only girl here I have to show strength or else I would be treated like a weakling." Konan said as she led them down a hallway.

"That's okay. It seems pretty tough being able to be the only girl in the Akatsuki." Ino said.

"Well, now that I'm not the only girl here, maybe things can change. I hope we can become great friends." Konan said as she looked back and showed them a bright smile.

"Yeah, I don't know how you were able to survive Konan-san." Sakura said.

"And, of course we would LOVE to become friends with you. It might make things a whole lot easier. We thought we wouldn't really fit in Konan-san." Temari said.

"No need for formalities, just call me Konan. This might be an S-Class organization, but we are pretty normal. If you leave out the fighting everyday, and all the violence. We get along like family… most days anyways." Konan said as she reached a door and opened it. There, they saw all kinds of Akatsuki-like clothing.

"You may pick what you want. You may go with the regular Akatsuki outfit, or change it a little to fit your liking." Konan said as she gestured them inside.

Sakura picked the regular Akatsuki outfit but she changed it a little. She cut the sleeves of the robe a little. It would mess up her fighting. She also cut the hem line at the bottom and by her neck about a foot so she could run better and so that it wouldn't cover her face too much. With the extra material she made some leg warmers, and some gloves. Under the robe she had her regular outfit on, except, the color was replaced by black with red clouds.

Ino chose her exact some outfit. But, instead of the purple color she would always use, she used the Akatsuki color; black with red clouds. She also chose the robe. She cut the robe 2 feet at the bottom for her feet and she also cut the neck to see her face.

Temari chose to have her same outfit with the Akatsuki colors. She made it longer by the feet by about 1 foot. She also chose some leg warmers and decided to add a few Akatsuki designs on her fan-like weapon.

They all went to private rooms and change into their new Akatsuki outfits. They disposed of their old clothes and put on their Hitai-ates'.

"Okay, I guess we are done here." Konan said.

"Is this the only pair we get?" Ino asked.

"No, someone will come back here and make some more of the outfits.

"Wait girls, there's something else we need to do first." Sakura said. She gently took off her Hitai-ate and grabbed a kunai.

The girls followed her example. They were hesitant. How could they betray their own villages? It was if they were betraying Naruto and Gaara. And Tsunade, Kankuro, and everyone else. How could they do that?!

"It's okay girls, it must be done." Konan said.

They slowly crossed out the sign in their Hitai-ates' as they thought_ 'it must be done if we want to keep them safe'_. They put it back on and looked at Konan not knowing what to do next.

Okay girl's why don't we get something to eat, you must be hungry." Konan said as they exited the room and closing the door.

"Now you girls pay close attention... we don't want you girls getting lost." Konan said. All of them nodded. Everything looked exactly the same… they were surprised Konan was able to find her way so easily.

They soon came to what seemed to be a living room. Next to it was the kitchen. It seemed like any ordinary house… except for the fact that most of everything was made out of stone… how uncomfortable.

There they saw everyone just chillin' and relaxing.

"Konan-san! Finally, I am starving. Can you make us something to eat?!" Deidara said as he looked eagerly at Konan.

"Geez, I've been making dinner here ever since I became an Akatsuki." Konan complained.

"If you don't mind, we can make dinner." Sakura suggested.

"Nonsense, it's your first day here. Relax a little I'll prepare it today and we can take turns how's that?"

"Hai." The 3 girls said in unison.

They sat on the couch and realized every Akatsuki member was there, besides Pein and Zetsu.

They started talking to the Akatsuki members. They seemed like a family in a weird kind of way. They always threatened each other. And occasionally threw kunai at each other. But hey, families fight right?

For some reason Sakura, Ino, and Temari, felt at home. They had gotten along to great with everyone.

"Dinner's ready!" Konan shouted.

Everyone went to the table and waited for Konan to serve them their food. Konan had prepared… ramen.

'_Naruto…'_ All 3 of the girls thought. Just great, all the happy memories with him started flooding in. And with Naruto, came Gaara, and then Kankuro, and then everyone else. They tried to hide it as best as they could. They ate their dinner in quite for a while until they had finally forgotten the happy times. They were part of the Akatsuki now, they had to forget about all of that.

Their dinner was great, Konan made such a delicious meal. But then something popped into Sakura's mind.

"Konan, regarding where we will sleep. If we promise not to escape, can we please get our own rooms?" Sakura asked with pleading eyes.

Hidan's, Deidara's, and Itachi's head snapped up. Deidara scowled, Hidan cursed, and Itachi glared. They didn't know why but they didn't want the girls to sleep in another room.

Ino and Temari were shocked. They totally forgot about where they had to sleep. With Deidara and Hidan.

"Sorry girls, but all your things are already in their rooms. And leader-sama still cannot trust you 3 yet." Konan said with pity.

The 3 girls cried anime tears. Why did they have to do that?!

"Well then can we sleep with you?! I won't mind sleeping on the floor. Anything!" Ino said.

"Sorry girls, there just wouldn't be enough room for all of you." Konan said. It was already getting late and they had to go to bed soon.

"The 3 girls sighed in defeat. "Would you please take me to my room Itachi?" Sakura said as she walked up to him.

"I would be more than happy to take you to_ our_ new room Sakura." Itachi said as he opened the door, and exited shortly followed by Sakura. He just had to rub it in didn't he.

"You too please Deidara." Ino said.

"Yeah, follow me un." Deidara said as he also exited out the door.

"Get your lazy ass up and she me to our room." Temari commanded as she dragged Hidan. A bit commanding don't you think?

"Damn, I bit anxious to get to our new room aren't we? Are you sure you really didn't want to sleep with me? Because it seems like you do. I really wouldn't mind either." Konan heard Hidan say.

'_oooh, probably should not have said that Hidan.'_ Konan thought. A few seconds after she heard something slam against the wall.

"Want to say that again Hidan? I have a few kunai that are just waiting to be used." Temari said viciously.

"No ma'am." Hidan said.

"Now, take me to our fucken room, don't make me repeat myself." Temari said.

Hidan did as he was told. He would never say it out loud, but he really liked Temari. She loved to curse, just like him. And she was also feisty. He _really _liked that. Her attitude was just perfect!

Itachi led Sakura to their room and opened the door for her. Most of everything was either black or red. She suspected as much. It was Itachi they were talking about come on! On the bed Sakura saw a pile of clothes. There were her regular Akatsuki uniform, night gowns, shorts, undergarments, a toothbrush, some towels, a comb, and anything else she would need.

"Your drawers are here. You put the clothes there and the Akatsuki cloaks in the closet." Itachi said as he pointed to each of them.

"Hai." Sakura said as she started to put away her clothes. Itachi's drawers were right next to hers and they had to share the closet. She supposed Temari and Ino would have to do the same.

"I have something to discuss with Kisame so I will excuse myself." Itachi said as he left and closed the door behind him.

After she put away her clothes Sakura decided she would take a shower. She got her undergarments, 2 towels, and a nightgown and locked herself in the bathroom.

_Time Skip_

Sakura came out of the bathroom with her nightgown on. She was now nice and clean and she decided she would go to bed. Right when she was about to enter the bed, Itachi came in. He said not 1 word but quickly grabbed some stuff and entered the bathroom. Sakura supposed he too was going to take a shower. Sakura thought about how Ino and Temari were doing the whole time.

**With Ino and Deidara**

Deidara's room was exactly like Itachi's but the colors were different. Deidara's wall was painted a golden-yellowish color. He also had a few chunks of clay made into some figures on top of his night table.

While Ino was putting away her belongings, Deidara was taking a shower. When Ino finally finished, Deidara had emerged from the bathroom… in only a towel. Ino stared at him for a second trying to process what was happening.

She was sitting down on the corner of the bed and Deidara come out of the bathroom with only a towel. The water dripping from his face and chest. Yes, that was what was happening right now. But Ino couldn't seem to process it. What she did manage to process though, was 1 word. _'HOT!'_

Ino tried to pull her eyes away, but she just couldn't. Ino closed her eyes shut. Her mind was telling her to keep them closed but her heart was telling her to 'open them the hell up!' What came first, her heart or her mind? Then she thought about what she wanted. Well, what she wanted was to look at his half naked body; so she did! She peeked her eyes open again and saw Deidara right in front of her face.

"Is there something wrong with you un? You're all red un." Deidara said.

Ino didn't realize she had a blush on her face but when she saw the close proximity between her and Deidara she blushed even harder.

"Oh I see un. You think I am sexy un!" Deidara said with a smirk as he backed away from her.

"No I don't! Shut up!" Ino protested.

"Do you still think I am a girl un?" Deidara asked her. Wow her blushing face was actually kind of…. Cute?

"No!" Ino said. He was obviously not 1. I mean if you could see his body! Ino did not want to give him the satisfaction.

"Don't get me wrong! I still think you are gay though." Ino said with a smirk.

Deidara scowled. He smirked as he got an idea. And Ino did not like that smirk at all, not 1 bit. He got closer to Ino.

"W-What do you think y-you are d-doing?! Ino shouted.

"Proving to you I am not gay un." Deidara said as he got closer. He kept getting closer and at 1 point Ino started moving backwards and she was now completely on the bed trying to avoid the approaching Deidara.

Deidara started going on the bed towards Ino. And now Ino was backed up against the wall. She could not move anymore and sadly, her weapons were all on the desk across the room from her.

Deidara moved his face towards her own. Their heads were now only about an inch apart. Ino was now beat red if not even redder. His lips brushed her own but instead of kissing her, he moved his lips to her ear.

"Still think I'm gay after this un?" Deidara said. He moved his lips in front of her own ready to kiss her if she responded the wrong thing.

Ino did not want him to get the satisfaction of winning. But she didn't want to know what would happen if she said 'yes'. A part of her though just told her _'say yes!'_ while another part said_ 'I am not going to lose my first kiss to him!'_ This was a very tricky choice she had to make. Yes she and Kiba went out, but they had never actually kissed.

"Uhggmm… no." Ino said. The close proximity was getting to her. She was starting to feel a little dizzy.

"Good." Deidara said and in a flash he was off the bed. He left the floor wet because his hair was dripping water.

"Why are you not wearing any clothes anyway?!" Ino asked. All this happened because he did not have clothes on.

"Who said I didn't un?" Deidara said as he pulled off the towel. And there, he revealed… boxers.

Ino was dumbfounded. All that had happened…. And he had boxers on. To say Ino was mad, would be an understatement. Ino was furious!

Ino jumped off of the bed ready to claw the man with her nails. She didn't care if she broke 1 this time. The _man_ was worth it. Yes, man, she finally admits he is a well, _he._

What Ino did not plan on though was tripping on the slippery floor. As she well a couple things went through Ino's mind.

'_God, why am I always the 1 to fall.'_ and _'I really hate this man.'_

What Ino didn't plan on either is that she would fall on Deidara. And he too lost balance and toppled over. And now Ino was the 1 who was on top of Deidara. The tables have turned! All that went throught Deidara's mind was:

'_Goodness she's a major klutz.'_ And_ 'again? Is she doing this on purpose or something?'_

They stayed in their same position for a few minutes again. They stared into each others' eyes. Ino was surprised he had not pushed her off yet. But then she realized, they had been doing that a little too long and she was starting to get nervous. As fast as her chakra could move her, she got some clothes and a towel and locked herself in the bathroom. Maybe a shower could relax her a little.

**With Temari and Hidan**

Hidan's room was a bit different. His floor was a black and his walls were a dark gray. He had many weapons up against the wall and he had an extra door. The extra door had a long hallway and that led to his 'ritual room' There he would… well, perform his rituals. He also had many more weapons in there.

Temari was currently putting her clothes away. And Hidan was just… staring at her. She had to say, she really did like the decorations in his room… it made her feel safer. In what you may ask. Well, if Hidan ever tried to do anything, she could just simply stab him somewhere. Her problems would be solved for a few hours or so.

"Why the hell are you staring at me?!" Temari yelled.

"Because I like staring at you. Damn, you're so loud!" Hidan said.

Temari quickly put away her stuff and she was about to go take a shower when Hidan got some clothes from his drawer.

"Are you taking a shower?" Temari asked.

"It depends…are you? Hidan asked.

"Yes."

"Then so am I." Hidan said with a smirk.

"You wish you pervert."

"Hey, I do, I'm not going to lie!" Hidan said as he shrugged.

He was always the 1 who would flirt with any pretty girl he saw. Bit something was different about Temari. Hidan just thought he would get over flirting with her soon. But deep down inside, she felt different. She wasn't like any of those other girls who would throw themselves on him because he was hot, or because he was in_ the_ Akatsuki. Some would think their families would be protected if they told bandits and other people they knew the Akatsuki.

Temari had gotten her close and locked herself in the bathroom. She actually ha to but a barrier so Hidan would not try to get in.

She sort of liked Hidan. He was not afraid to be crazy and wild. She liked that. All Shikamaru ever wanted to do was sleep and stare at clouds… not very exciting if you ask her. She wanted a thrilling and wild life. Not a boring 1 where you would do nothing every single day. Deep down, she was sort of glad she was kidnapped.

Nothing ever happened in Suna or Konoha. It was pretty much always the same every day. Go to a mission. Get back from the mission. Report to Gaara. Go home and sleep. Everything was pretty much like that for her.

**With Sakura and Itachi**

Sakura was still dozing off when Itachi opened the door and stepped out. His hair was let down and he was only wearing some black boxers. Sakura blushed and looked away. Itachi smirked.

"W-Would you please p-put some clothes o-on?" Sakura asked hoping there would be a tiny bit of kindness in him.

"I have clothes on." Itachi remarked.

"I mean something rather than your boxers!" Sakura said as she gave Itachi a quick glare… well, she tried to glare anyways.

As soon as she looked at Itachi she blushed again. There was just something about a guys body when it is wet that makes it look even more irresistible. Sakura had not seen his body yet. Last time it was too dark out and she could only_ feel_ it. Same goes for Temari and Ino.

Sakura sighed. It seemed the infamous Uchiha Itachi really didn't have any more kindness left in him. Sucks for Sakura. She would have to put up with it until Pein would let her, Ino, and Temari get their own rooms. It would have to be at least 3-5 months if not longer until that ever happened.

Itachi turned off the lights walked to his side of the bed and went under the covers. Sakura moved as far away as she could possibly get but Itachi just kept moving closer to her.

"Would you please move over?!" Sakura demanded as she tried to give herself some room.

"No." Itachi simply stated. "And your reason for that is?"

"…. Pay back." Itachi said.

"I thought that was going to be for only 1 night!" Sakura protested.

"It was. But not that I am your partner… it will be every night. You don't punch an Uchiha and get away with it with only 1 night of… whatever you would like to call this." Itachi said as he pulled Sakura closer to him.

He didn't like to admit it, but he was actually enjoying this. Most girls did not refuse Itachi Uchiha because of the same reasons Hidan never got refused. Plus he liked her, she was unusual. With her pink hair and emerald-like eye color.

Sakura gave up. She would just have to deal with this for the rest of her time staying there with him. But deep down… as in Inner Sakura deep down, she enjoyed every minute of it. I mean who wouldn't? It was Itachi Uchiha we are talking about here.

She closed her eyes and tried to forget all about the warm and buff arms that were currently wrapped around her. Instead, she tried to focus on other things. Like how Ino and Temari were doing right at that moment. Surely they were having a worse time than she was.

Yes they were best friends, and yes they would kill for each other, but they were not going to die so laughing at each other wouldn't hurt a bit right?

**With Ino and Deidara**

Ino slowly and carefully stepped out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a light purple nightgown that went to her knees. She was still a bit wet and she was chilly. She stared at Deidara. Just great, he was asleep. Ino didn't mind that. But he was asleep right in the middle of the bed. How exactly was she supposed to sleep now?

Ino was tired. She could not really sleep the night before due to… the close proximity and now she was very tired. She was not in the mood to do anything. She just wanted to sleep. Ino walked towards the bed and just wondered how exactly she would do this.

She did not have inhuman strength like Sakura she could not move him. Waking him up was probably not the best idea. He would just tease her some more. And right now, Ino was not in the mood, and she did not need to be reminded of what had happened earlier.

Ino was to exhausted she could not even think straight!_ 'Screw this!'_ Ino thought as she laid now next to Deidara. She could careless she could barely fit in the bed. She just wanted to sleep. Her beauty sleep came first… no matter what! When she laid down on the bed she felt immediate relief. But she was still cold, and tired. She looked at Deidara. He looked very cozy. She slowly scooted towards Deidara and snuggled closer to him.

She felt so much better! She quickly drifted off into a deep sleep thinking everything was alright.

Unknowingly to her though, Deidara was up the whole time. He pretended to be asleep because he wanted to know what she would do. He was shocked. He thought Ino hated him. But then he stared at Ino. Her sleeping and quite self was beautiful. When she was awake, and he was there, all she would do was argue. Not the best side of Ino if you ask him. He much preferred her sleeping form.

He slowly wrapped his arms around Ino so he did not wake her up. He relaxed himself and he too drifted off into a nice sleep.

**With Temari and Hidan**

Temari had finished taking a shower without having Hidan peeping at her. After her, Hidan also took a shower. He had on some gray boxers and he slipped into bed right next to her. He wrapped his arms around her body.

"If you touch me anywhere else I will be the 1 doing the next ritual." Temari warned.

"Understood!" Hidan said. He really didn't mind. It's not like he could die so he had no problem with it. He planned to move later when Temari fell asleep but every time he would try to make a move Temari would grab his hand. Hidan would always smirk. It was as if she could read his mind.

He soon decided to give up and just wrapped his arms tighter around her.

If the lights were on. Hidan would be able to see Temari blushing. Temari would never act like it, but she really did not like the close proximity. But then again, she felt this fuzzy feeling inside of her every time he hugged her. It felt kind of… nice.

Temari brushed it off. She would no way in hell fall for an Akatsuki member. She just decided that he was holding onto her a bit too tight. That was the fuzzy feeling she had inside of her. That was what she told herself over and over. She knew that she was wrong though. But she would never admit that she actually liked Hidan. It was just he made her feel something she had not felt in a long time.

Temari shut her eyes closed and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day and she did not know what was going to happen.

**End of Chapter**

**This chapter was extra long :D lolz…**

**Now…. Review!**

**Have a new story called "Her Love"!! Check it out please it's a love triangle sasu x saku x ita I'll put the full summary here!**

Summary: Sakura was admired and loved by all in Konoha. So why is it she doesn't feel loved? Will an old teammate come back and be able to help her feel loved again? Or will her hatred towards him -because he left her all alone on a bench- be enough to stop him from doing so? And who's the other Uchiha trying to capture her heart as well? Who will win in the fight for her love? Love triangle!

**Okay!!! Now please check it out!!!!**

**Next Chapter: Title Still Unknown (I'll figure it out later)**

**Update Time: Within 1-2 weeks!**

**Again REVIEW!!!**

**-Marzy-chan!**


	4. Their Morning

**Next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while! I had a writers' block Dx… but now I'm back with the next chapter! :D aren't you happy? :o**

**For a 'sorry' for now updating in a while I promise I will update the next chapter extra early! I might update it 1-4 days! Just to show how sorry I am because after I got rid of my writer's block, I got an idea and now I've been writing this story like crazy!! I hope you accept my apology! :(**

**So I hope that makes up for the fact that I haven't updated it a while! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 4: Their Morning**

Sakura had woken up a few minutes ago to a strong and well-built chest. Sakura didn't mind at all… until she asked herself who's chest it was exactly. Sakura suddenly blushed heavily as realization struck her big time; it was Itachi's well-built chest. She slowly and hesitantly looked up towards his face. Maybe if he wasn't awake he would never find out and he would never say anything about their awkward position. But if he was awake, she would be screwed. She wanted to look up, but then again, she didn't want to.

She slowly and hesitantly looked up and… emerald eyes met Sharingan eyes; too late! Sakura visibly flinched. She didn't like seeing those eyes. They just sort of sent her into a trance, they way they comas would occasionally circle around the pupils… it just freaked her out. Also, because it reminded her a lot of Sasuke. Sasuke was dead to her, but the pain was still there and it just wouldn't go away for some reason. Not only did she not like them because of that, but also because every time she stared at them… she found that they were also staring right back at her.

Sakura blushed and Itachi smirked at her blush. Sakura tried to get away… but his arms around her did not let her. And it seemed Itachi had no intention of letting her go anytime soon.

"I-Itachi please let go of me!" Sakura demanded as she tried to struggle against his touch. Key word… tried. His wrap around her was too tight that Sakura could barely move.

"Maybe later." Itachi said.

"A-And why is t-that?" Sakura asked as she pouted. She did not like their position… not one bit.

"Because… I'm still tired… I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay, you go back to sleep, and I'll go somewhere else."

"No"

"Why?!" Sakura protested. Being that close to Itachi was making her feel a bit odd. She used to like Sasuke and now she found herself in the arms of his older brother; whom he had sworn to kill to take revenge for his clans' murder.

"Too lazy." Itachi said as he rested his head on top of Sakura's. Sakura sighed; she had to go through this all over again. Why exactly did she have to be stuck with Itachi?

There was 1 thing that was good about their position… maybe even 2.

Number 1 was that Itachi could not see her blushing face. He would just tease her some more about it later when he was not tired anymore.

Number 2 was that Sakura secretly enjoyed it. I mean seriously… who wouldn't?! Unknowingly to herself, Sakura scooted just a bit closer to him –if it was even possible anymore- and fell into another deep sleep. Itachi smirked. For a girl who whined a lot about what he does, she surely enjoyed what he does to her.

But Itachi liked how she acted. It made him feel like there was at least something good in his life. It made him feel happy for once in his life. Itachi thought Sasuke was definitely a fool for giving up her love. He had only experienced her kindness and it was already affecting him. He wondered what her love could actually do to him.

Her kindness was too much for him. He thought he never deserved such kindness because of what he had done. His clan's blood was on his hand. He thought he would never be able to forget that. But when Itachi was with Sakura, he felt calm and peaceful. He felt like he had done no such thing.

Itachi didn't want to admit it, but she was growing on him. If he stayed to close to her, he would not be able to live without her. He sort of liked that feeling. The feeling of want and need in his life. He never experienced that feeling before.

Itachi slowly started to caress her silky smooth pink locks. She was definitely growing on him.

**With Ino and Deidara**

**(A/N: I don't think I described Ino's nightgown so I'll describe it now)**

**(Light blue spaghetti strapped nightgown (same color of her eyes) It also had a light blue ribbon right under the breasts)**

Ino woke up to the sight of… gold? Ino lifted her face a bit to try to get a better look. All she saw was… more gold. Ino then moved her face back a bit and realized in was Deidara's hair. It was let down and his golden main covered his face. Ino also noticed his arms were wrapped around her waist. Ino blushed a little as she realized just how close they had gotten while they were asleep.

'_When did that get there?'_ Ino thought. She tried to get Deidara's arms off of her, but they just wouldn't budge. Truth be told, Ino didn't try too hard to get them off, it was keeping her warm.

Ino didn't want to admit it, but he seemed kind of cute like that. Almost like a… puppy. I mean who could stare at a puppy without going crazy looking at it?

Ino's hand reached towards his face and she slowly started brushing his hair off of his face. Then she started brushing her fingers slowly through them. It was silky smooth. You could tell Deidara kept his hair healthy. Ino was proud of that. She would never accept a guy with damaged hair.

Ino kept brushing his hair with her fingertips until the slow pattern put her to sleep and her hands stopped moving while they were still in his hair. After Ino's hands stopped moving, Deidara cracked open an eye. Deidara was a very light sleeper and the second she touched his hair, he had woken up. He saw Ino's sleeping form and her small hand in his hair.

Deidara smiled. It seemed she would only show her true-self when he was asleep. She was pretty weird and Deidara liked that. But then again, Deidara was not someone you would call 'normal' at all so it seemed to fit perfectly.

They had only known each other for about 2 days and he was already taking a liking to her. Which was odd because Deidara had never liked anyone like that… ever. And now he was starting to feel these strange emotions when he was with around this girl for only 2 days. She was doing something to him. It was strange, but he liked how she made him feel.

She wasn't afraid of him. Most girls would be terrified of him. Another thing he liked about her was that she had a bubbly personality. It would keep him happy. Unless they started to argue that is. But arguing with her didn't really seem like arguing to him. He liked arguing with her because it seemed whatever she said was the exact opposite she did.

For example, he called her a girl, but she blushed when she saw his half-naked body. Or when she said she hated him but she was stroking his hair in a loving-manner just a few minutes ago. This would come in handy. Whenever he needed to figure Ino out, he just needed to think the exact opposite of what she said.

Deidara stared at the girl in his arms. So sweet, tender, and bubbly, yet so wild, feisty, and loud. It was like she had split personalities.

Deidara slowly closed his eyes and let himself drift away into the feeling that was melting him from the inside. He wanted to remember this feeling; whatever it was.

Too bad he didn't know that the feeling he was having was one of the first side-effects of falling in love with someone. He would figure it out sooner or later. Deidara was dense, but he wasn't that dense.

**With Temari and Hidan**

**(A/N: Don't think I described her nightgown either so I'll describe it now.) **

**(Red spaghetti strapped nightgown with a black ribbon under the breasts. Also had a few flower designs on the bottom left in black)**

Hidan woke up and slowly looked at Temari. She was still deep in her sleep. That would have been the perfect time for Hidan to do what he wanted to do last night. But the more he stared at Temari's face, the more he just wanted to stare at it. Hidan didn't move an inch. He just kept staring at her.

She was so fierce and strict when she was awake, but when she was sleeping it was a whole other story. She seemed like a small child. She seemed sweet and innocent; like if she was still 6 years old.

Hidan slowly lifted his hand to move a strand of hair off of her face.

Temari stirred in her sleep when he did but she did not wake up. Hidan was kind of glad. If she did, she would only accuse him of trying to do something when he actually didn't…. for the first time. Hidan put his hand back to where it belonged; meaning around her waist. Yes, it now belonged there.

Hidan kept staring at her creamy face until Temari started waking up.

"Good morning sunshine." Hidan said teasingly. Temari glared at him. She had just woken up; she didn't want to ruin a good morning.

"Good morning." Temari mumbled as she rubbed her eyes in a cute childish manner. Hidan gave a small smile. It seemed there still was a childish side to her even though she did not show it.

"What are you smiling at?" Temari said while glaring.

"Hmm… nothing." Hidan said as he turned the other direction.

"Don't turn your back on someone when they're talking to you." Temari said.

"Hmm." Hidan said teasingly. Since when did he start acting like Itachi?

"Hey… I'm talking to you." Temari said getting angry.

This time Hidan didn't reply. He wanted to see just how mad he could get Temari.

Temari was now getting ready to grab Hidan by the neck and choke him. She scooted closer to him but before she could get her arms to his neck, he turned back around and she accidently grabbed him on both sides of his face. It seemed like she was getting ready to kiss him.

Hidan was shocked for a second, but then he smirked.

"If you wanted to kiss me you could've just told me." Hidan said suggestively.

"Temari glared at him. This time she went for his neck and started choking him.

"Not a… good way… to ruin… a moment." Hidan said within breaths. Her hands were really giving him a hard time breathing. He was really enjoying annoying the hell out of her though. Just a few minutes ago she seemed like a cute, helpless, and innocent child. Now she looked like a wild, fierce, and scary girl ready to beat the crap out of him; that was why he liked her so much. She could act with no warning.

That comment got her even more pissed off. She jumped on him on now she was on him; her legs on either side of him.

"Are you… trying to… return the… mood now?" Hidan said with a smirk. He didn't care if his lungs were on fire and were literally screaming at him 'AIR… NEED AIR'! He wanted to take advantage of this moment. It was just too good to pass up. It wasn't like he would die. Let me rephrase that; it wasn't like he would not live.

Temari stopped choking him for a few seconds. Hidan took advantage of that time to breathe again. What was Temari doing while she stopped choking you may be asking yourselves. Well, she was currently looking around the room for the best weapon she should use on him.

Temari just chose a regular kunai. She could make his torture slow and painful. Temari quickly jumped off the bed and headed for her kunai pouch. Hidan saw what she wanted to do and he quickly got off the bed and raced for the weapons as well. Maybe having weapons all over the wall was not the best idea now that Temari would be sleeping with him. He made himself a self-reminder to take them down sometime later on if he didn't want to wipe blood off of the floor every single day.

Temari reached the pouch before him and grabbed several kunai. She then looked for her target, aimed, and fired. Now Hidan was dodging like crazy. He didn't mind dying, but the mess he would have to clean would be torture. Hidan hated cleaning so he decided it was best if he didn't make everything dirty in the first place. That was why his ritual room was not his room.

Temari had plenty of kunai to go but a knock on the door momentarily stopped her from throwing more.

"Who is it?" Temari asked a bit crankily. She didn't like to be stopped in the middle of target practice.

"It's me Konan, just letting you know breakfast is almost ready. You should be getting ready. Is everything okay in there, I heard some yells and thuds." Konan said through the other side of the door.

"Oh, yeah just perfect. We're just umm… having a little fun." Temari said as she looked at the kunai in her hand, and then at Hidan.

"Oh yeah, we're just doing some target practice… and _I'm_ the target." Hidan said sarcastically.

"Oh… I see… you should go for the chest Temari." Konan said suggestively.

"Will do Konan… will do." Temari said as she smirked and focused back on her training.

"Oh yeah… very supportive Konan." Hidan said as he glared at the door and dodged another blow.

"What? It's the best place to hit a target." Konan said as she walked off to wake the others.

"Now where were we, ahh yes, Hidan, stay still!" Temari said.

"Why would I stay still? I'm not that fucken stupid!" Hidan said as he ducked another kunai. It barely missed him but it hit the wall behind him.

"Come on, it's not like you can die!" Temari said.

"Fine, but I'm warning you, afterwards we would have to clean up the blood." Hidan said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Temari stopped for a second. She wasn't in the mood for cleaning up blood but one more shot wouldn't hurt anyone... or it wouldn't hurt her at least; Hidan, maybe a little. She looked up and came face to face with Hidan.

"I am confiscating these from you." Hidan said as he grabbed all the kunai and went to his 'sacrificing room'. He then locked the door and put the key in a safe place. Temari pouted.

"Just when we were starting to have fun." Temari said in a humorous manner.

"Fun my ass! You were trying to kill me!" Hidan said accusingly as he glared at Temari.

"Well… fun for me at least." Temari said as she shrugged and started laughing. She had not laughed like that in such a long time. Why was it that no one was able to make her laugh like that in such a long time, but here Hidan comes making her laugh like that as if they had known each other for years when she only met him 2 days ago. There was something different about Hidan. Temari just couldn't put her finger on it.

Hidan stared at Temari while she laughed. Her laugh was just like music to his hears. She looked so beautiful while she was laughing. For the second time in his whole life, Hidan just stared. He didn't touch or act… he just stared. He didn't want to ruin the moment… because it seemed every single thing he did made her change her mood from happy, to mad. His first time was when Temari was sleeping. She got him to do what he had never done in his whole life in less than an hour and she didn't even know it!

After Temari was done laughing, she sighed and started speaking.

"I guess we should get ready for breakfast now. We shouldn't keep everyone waiting." Temari said. She walked to her drawer, and got out her uniform and went inside the bathroom. Before she locked the door though, she told Hidan something.

"If you don't want to play target practice again… I suggest you don't try to come in." and with that… she locked herself in the bathroom and started to change. Hidan quickly looked at the room. Then he grabbed all the weapons on the wall, and quickly locked them in the other room. He couldn't risk it. Temari could get mad at him for no reason and decided it was time to 'train' again.

After Hidan finished locking up the weapons, he went back into the room and made the bed. Then he grabbed all the weapons in the holsters and kunai pouches' and hid them somewhere in his 'sacrificing room'. When he came back he saw Temari sitting on the bed.

"Smart choice." Temari said with a smirk. But inside, she was mad. What was she to do if Hidan needed to be taught a lesson? Temari mentally smirked. Good thing she kept an extra kunai hidden before he confiscated them. He made her feel like a child all over again. Confiscating her 'toys' because she was being 'naughty'.

She always had to act like such an adult because she was the oldest between Gaara, Kankuro, and herself. She never really had time to act like a child; even when she was young. She was always to busy taking care of Kankuro, and worrying over Gaara. It didn't help to worry about him, but she just couldn't stop worrying; I mean it was her brother for goodness sakes. What type of sister would she be if she didn't care for her own brother?! Hidan was definitely doing something to her.

"Hidan… thank you." Temari said out loud but very softly.

"Huh… for what?" Hidan asked confused. What did he do so he deserved a 'thank you'? All he had done so far was make her mad, annoyed, and somewhat happy. The happy part came from throwing kunai at him. Was _that_ what she was thanking him for? Hidan surely did not think so.

"…For everything." Temari said as she showed him a smile.

Hidan was confused… but seeing her smile made him want to smile too. He quickly grabbed some clothes and started changing.

"Why don't you go in the bathroom?" Temari said while she blushed a little.

"What's the purpose? You already saw me in my boxers. You see, I don't hide anything from you. You shouldn't hide anything from me." Hidan said suggestively with a perverted smirk. He then went to brush his teeth.

Temari glared. "And you say I know how to ruin the moment." Temari said teasingly. Hidan's head popped out of the bathroom…

"wrr ruu ryuu rnmm?" Hidan said. Temari guessed he meant to say "What do you mean?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand. Hurry up, I'll meet you in the kitchen." Temari said as she opened the door and left.

"Rrait! Rerrari rrait!" Hidan said which meant "Wait! Temari wait!" Hidan quickly finished brushing his teeth, combed his hair, and ran so he could catch up to Temari. What exactly did she mean he 'ruined the moment'? Hidan was so clueless sometimes.

**With Sakura and Itachi**

Sakura woke up to the sight of Itachi's chest once again. This time, she didn't freak out or blush again. It was her third time waking up to that and she was now accustomed to it. She looked up and as she thought, Itachi was staring right back at her.

"No blush?" Itachi asked.

"Hn."

Itachi smirked. Was she doing that by accident or did she just want to tease him? It was as if she was just begging for another 'punishment'.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" Itachi asked as he eyed Sakura intently.

"Hn."

"Do you want to go through another punishment? I can make it much harsher." Itachi said as he smirked. Sakura froze. The hugging was enough; what else did he want to add to her 'punishment'?

"Well…?" Itachi asked as he waited for his answer. Sakura slowly and shyly shook her head. The thought of another punishment scared her. Just how far would Itachi actually go?

Itachi smirked... something about her just made him want to give her a punishment. If it was any other girl; or person for that matter, their punishment would have been death. But she got… a hug? It didn't quite add up to Itachi himself.

Sakura thought the same thing. Other people probably got death and she got a hug? This was Itachi Uchiha they were talking about… why would he hug her for a punishment?

It was true Sakura would withstand torture. She would never tell a soul. But there was one torture she could not stand. Sexual contact would drive her insane. If anyone did that to her for information, she would not even last a minute. If not, she could last a week if not longer. How was it he knew what type of 'torture' to give her? Was it just a guess or did he do it because of some other reason?

Just then they heard a knock.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Me. Breakfast is almost ready make sure you're not late." Konan said.

"Hai"

"Hn"

After hearing their replies, Konan walked off to wake up Ino and Deidara.

Itachi and Sakura took turns using the bathroom. Sakura went first, and Itachi last. He might be an S-Class criminal, but he was taught etiquette. Ladies always came first… unless he was talking about death; they came second. First was the children. It would hurt them the most to see their parents die that's why. When Itachi went in, Sakura took the time to make the bed and then wait for him.

After they were done, they went to the kitchen in silence. Sakura was trapped in her own thoughts about Itachi while Itachi just secretly stared at her. It amused him how every few seconds her face expression would change from nervous, to happy, to mad, and anything else in between.

He knew she was thinking about him. Her face expression let him know it was about him, he didn't mind though. Wasn't it good she couldn't take her off of him? It meant she thought about him often.

It also amused him she could be stuck in her own world _and_ be able to dodge all the corners without hitting herself in the face. That thought was cut off when she did indeed hit her face on the wall.

Itachi let out a small laugh. The look on Sakura's face was priceless. She seemed to think she had seen a ghost. Itachi thought it was because she had just hit her face against a wall and she was embarrassed. The true reason was because he had laughed. Even if it was for just 5 short seconds.

"D-Did you just… laugh?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

Itachi straightened himself out. "I do not recall I did." He said as he kept walking. Sakura stood there for a few seconds before she caught up with him.

"You did didn't you?!" Sakura said with a smile. At least know she knew how to relax and have fun every now and then. He was too up-tight; he needed that relaxing.

"I said, I do not recall such a thing. You must have been imagining it." Itachi said sternly. He had worked so hard on getting his stoic image perfect. And here she comes tumbling it all down with… a smack on the head.

"Sure… you know it's best if you admit things instead of bott-" Sakura said but she was interrupted. Itachi had now trapped her against the wall and it did not seem like he would let her go.

"I believe I said I did not laugh. Do you believe me?" Itachi said as if daring her to say 'no'.

Why was it she always found herself in weird positions when she tried to do something Itachi did not like? And why was it all of them had to do with something sexually? Sakura really wanted to say yes because she did not want him to do whatever he was going to do. But, she really wanted to say no too. She wanted to prove to him she was not afraid of his 'punishments' even though she really was.

"Well…?" Itachi said as he waited for his answer. He knew what the answer would be already. She would always do the safest thing and agree with him.

"N-No, I do not believe you." Sakura said as she got ready for whatever was coming for her.

Itachi was shocked. His eyes widened for a split second before they went back to normal. But even after, he stood there in shock.

Sakura looked up and saw he wasn't doing anything. She took this chance to escape. As quick as she possibly could, she ducked and got away from his grasps. She then quickly ran as fast as she could. She kept running until she noticed something… She had no clue where exactly the kitchen was. She guessed she hadn't really paid too much attention when Itachi was brining her to _their_ room.

Sakura slapped herself on the forehead. How could she be so stupid! She had to option _but_ to go back to Itachi. But now, what would he do to her? Sakura sighed. She should have said yes.

Sakura slowly turned around and started to head back to Itachi. She just hoped what was waiting for her was not too harsh.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi was amused; the first second, Sakura was in between his arms against the wall, the next second, she was 10 feet away running for her life. Itachi smirked. She sure knew when the right time to get the hell away was.

What amused him even more was that she had actually stood up to him. No one in the Akatsuki –besides Pein, Konan, and Zetsu- did that. They were all terrified of his Mangekyou to ever do such a thing such as offend and or disagree with him. You could say they really value their lives. Even Hidan didn't mess with his Mangekyou. He could not die, but that pain was unbearable; he had learned that the hard way. Yet, she comes in and does it anyway. Was she trying to prove something to him? Deep down inside, Sakura had earned some new respect from Itachi.

His thoughts were soon stopped when he saw Sakura come back. He was confused as to why she actually came back.

"I forgot how to get to the kitchen." Sakura said dreadfully.

Itachi smirked at her face. It seemed she was ready to face the consequences, but Itachi thought he would let her off the hook just this one time. He walked towards her slowly. Sakura would have run by now, but she would only get lost again.

"I think… I'll let you off the hook for now." Itachi said as he walked and stopped when she was right next to him. "But don't let it happen again… _or else_" Itachi said as he kept walking.

Sakura turned around in shock. There was definitely something weird going on. Itachi had just… let her go? But then she realized… _'for now'_. Some was going to happen to her. She didn't know what it was going to be, but she didn't think she would like it. Sakura sighed and ran to catch up to Itachi. He wouldn't do anything for the time being so she was safe.

The rest of the way was silent. Sakura was too afraid to say anything, and Itachi was thinking.

**With Ino and Deidara**

Ino woke up and realized her hand was still in Deidara's hair. She slowly started to caress his hair once again. She looked at him carefully. He really did look like a girl, but you could definitely tell, he was a man. Ino didn't know why she always teased Deidara about being a girl or being gay, it just came naturally. She sort of felt… guilty now. Which was very surprising because Ino _hardly_ ever felt guilty. She mentally told herself to promise she would not tease Deidara anymore about being a girl or being gay.

But then Ino realized anytime Deidara and herself got in an argument, she would most likely break that promise so she decided to change that to '_try_ not to tease Deidara anymore about being a girl or being gay'.

Ino was so caught up in her thoughts, she never realized Deidara had opened his eyes and was now staring at her strangely.

"Ino… what are you doing un?" Deidara asked unsurely. He could tell Ino was still stuck in her train of

"Uhh… I am.. umm" Ino said not quite sure as to what exactly she would say. I mean… why exactly she was doing? She had no clue of that. The only things she knew was that she was stroking his hair, and she liked it.

"You are…" Deidara repeated after her after a few moments of silence.

"I am… stroking you hair?" Ino said. What else was she supposed to say?! She was good at making up excuses, but she could not make up any right now. If she had not been stroking his hair for a while now, she could have say there was something on his hair, or she was fixing a knot, but since she was not, she could say no such thing.

"I know that un. I mean why are you stroking my hair un?" Deidara said.

"Umm… because I like your hair?" Ino said again. It was true, she really did like his hair. Not only did she like it because it was healthy, but she also liked the goldish color it had.

Deidara was shocked to say the least. He didn't expect the truth coming from Ino. Much less a compliment! It was kind of nice to know she was opening up to him though. They would surely need to be nice to each other so they could get along. Only Pein knew how long each of them would have to stay in their partners' rooms.

Deidara was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. "Hey, breakfast is ready, make sure you're there on time." Konan said from the other side of the door.

"Hai/un" They both said in unision.

They both laid there in silence for a few minutes. Neither knew what to say or do. Finally, Deidara got up and stretched.

"Better get ready un. We don't want to keep them waiting un." Deidara said.

Ino slowly nodded and got up and stretched as well. She grabbed some clothes, and locked herself in the bathroom.

Deidara got his clothes, and just changed in the room. When he was done he made the bed, and then waited for Ino to finish up.

When Ino got out and sat on the bed, he went in and brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and exited the bathroom.

"Let's get going un." Deidara said as he went towards the door.

"Hai" Ino said as she stood up and followed Deidara. She had not figured out her way yet so she had to wait for him. They slowly exited the room, shut the door behind them, and headed for the kitchen to eat breakfast where some unexpected things would soon take place.

**In the Kitchen**

The kitchen was full with ever Akatsuki member besides and Zetsu; he went to get his own breakfast. His breakfast? Well, the first unlucky person he saw that just happened to be at the wrong place and the wrong time.

Konan was currently waiting for Deidara, Ino, Itachi, Sakura, Hidan, and Temari to arrive so they could begin eating.

"Can we just start eating already? I'm hungry!" Kisame complained.

"No, you wait for them. Haven't you ever been taught manners?" Konan complained.

"Really Kisame, you can hold off for a few more minutes." Kakuzu said as he rolled his eyes. This kind of winning, he detested.

Kisame was about to keep arguing but he got 'the look' from both Konan, and Pein. Pein was not in a very good mood that morning. He had spent all last night researching information and he barely got any sleep. That was why, he did not want to listen to Kisame's arguing right now.

They waited for about 5 minutes until Hidan and Temari arrived. Then 2 minutes later, both Deidara, Itachi, Ino, and Sakura arrived.

"Good morning." Sakura and Ino said with small smiles gracing their faces.

"Good morning." Deidara said with a small yawn.

"Hn" Itachi said which they all knew meant 'good morning' in Uchiha language. All besides Temari, Sakura, and Ino, so they just sweat dropped. The Akatsuki had lived together for so long they knew Uchiha language quite well.

"Good morning." Everyone else in the room (besides Pein, Deidara and Itachi) said after them.

"Sit down, breakfast is all ready and it's just waiting to be eaten." Konan said with a smile.

Their breakfast consisted of many delicious looking food. There was a plate of pancakes, stack of bacon, scrambled eggs, waffles, sausage, and toast. There was also syrup, butter, and orange juice.

"Wow Konan, you cooked all of this?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Sakura was a _really_ good cook, but then again, so were Temari and Ino. Sakura always cooked ramen for Naruto so that was now her 'specialty'. But she was also good at other foods too. She always cooked for Kakashi and Sai too.

"Yeah, this is what I do every day when I am here." Konan said.

The girls gaped. She had to cook all that… every day?! How did she manage exactly?

"E-Every d-day?" Ino asked in complete shock. She was used to cooking a lot, but cooking all that was just torture. Ino had cooked that much before; many times actually. She was in a team with Chouji, Shikamaru, and Asuma before, and every time they had a team picnic, she would be the one to cook. And, since it was Chouji they were talking about, she had to make _a lot _of food. But she did not have to do it every day, just maybe once or twice a week.

"Yeah, but the amount I make varies. Most of the time not everyone is here; they are usually on missions. So, I usually just make breakfast for about 4 people. Sometimes just me and Pein when everyone is out." Konan explained. She didn't really mind cooking all the time, but she wouldn't mind a break from it all every now and then either.

"Oh, I see, I would have gone crazy cooking all that food 3 times a day." Temari stated.

Konan gave a soft giggle. "Come on you guys, sit down so we can start eating." Konan said.

The girls and the guys both sat down each sitting next to their partner. They all ate in peace until Pein stood up in the middle of breakfast.

"I have some important files to read. When they are all done Konan, I want you to send the girls' and their partners and or roommates to my office for a mission." Pein said as he started walking but then stopped near the door. "Great cooking by the way Konan." He said before he exited.

"A-Arigatou" Konan said while giving a small blush. She tried to hide it as best she could but it didn't go unnoticed by Ino, Sakura, and Temari. All 3 smirked. Konan definitely liked Pein. And, most likely, Pein liked Konan back. There were a few things that led them to believe that.

1: Pein was Konan's partner _and_ they had known each other since they were children meaning, there was something between them whether it was friendship, or something more.

2: Pein showed more respect towards Konan, then towards any other Akatsuki member. This meant he trusted and cared for her the most.

3: Pein had just _complimented_ Konan. He definitely did not seem like the type to go complimenting _anyone_ whatsoever. This meant he had definitely taking a liking to Konan since they were together.

4: They made such a cute couple and there was so much chemistry between them.

Number 1 was Temari's idea, while number 2 and 3 was Sakura's. Number 4 was Ino's. Ino could tell they had good chemistry just by looking at them. Ino was just that skilled when it came to couples, yet, she was too blind to notice who would look great as a couple with her.

After they were done thinking about Pein and Konan, they finally realized what he had said.

"A mission?? Already?!" all 3 girls said in unison. They had just gotten there the day before and they were already receiving a mission? Pein really knew how to ruin a nice morning.

**End of Chapter**

**How was it :o? Review and tell me please!**

**I know there has not been any action in it so far… there will be 1 more chapter after this one before the mission actually begins so bare with me!**

**Next Chapter: Complications Arise With the Mission**

**Update Time: I'll actually try either today or tomorrow… after I got rid of my writer's block, I couldn't stop writing xD it just came to me! :o**

**I am updating extra early not only for a 'sorry', but for another reason I will explain in the next chapter.**

**Okay… my other story 'Sakura's Heavenly Mistake' is still not done but I will try to get it done by tomorrow or the next day after that if I do not finish and post today! Sorry for making you wait so long for it D:**

**Okay! I said about everything I needed to say now so you just gotta press that review button! :D please!!!! Reviews are my life!!!**

**-Marzy-chan!**


	5. Complications Arise with the Mission

**Okay! Here it is the next chapter! I promised an early update so here it is! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Also as a sorry, I have made this chapter a little bit longer as you can tell by that little thingy right over there (look at the arrow) --------------------------------)**

**Anyway… and as always, I hope you review at the end! **

**This is the last chapter before they actually do the mission! Sorry of you've been in need of some action D: Well, I hope it is anyway, if not that I definitely promise it's the one after this one!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Recap_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_After they were done thinking about Pein and Konan, they finally realized what he had said._

"_A mission?? Already?!" all 3 girls said in unison. They had just gotten there the day before and they were already receiving a mission? Pein really knew how to ruin a nice morning._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5: Complications Arise With the Mission**

"Come on girls, it won't be that bad." Konan said with a small reassuring smile.

"You're right…. It'll be worse." Temari said as she slapped her forehead.

"And why do you say that?" Konan asked.

"Simple, we have to go on the mission," Sakura started.

"With these devils" and Ino finished while pointing 3 accusing finger at the so called 'devils'. The said 'devils' smirked as if teasing them.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Konan said with a sweat dropped. They had been together for about 2 days and they already hated each other. What a nice way to start their days as new Akatsuki members.

"I'm sure it'll be an even worse mission than that." Kisame said as he showed them a big toothy grin.

"I'm sure too." Sasori said with a small smirk.

"Tobi wants to know why!" Tobi shouted.

The 3 girls had question marks pop on top of their heads.

Kisame sighed and got ready to explain.

"Well, you would have at least a few more days to relax and get accustomed to being new Akatsuki members unless Leader-sama really needed you guys for a mission and it was urgent." Kisame said as he paused to see if they had caught on, but sadly, they didn't, so he sighed once again and continued.

"And, he wouldn't need you guys for an assassination mission, to take an important scroll, to watch someone, to watch over Konoha or Suna because we promised not to do anything to Konoha to Suna, or anything like that right?" Kisame said.

At this point, Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan had even bigger smirks on their faces. They know knew where Kisame and Sasori were going with this.

All 3 girl's bobbed their heads up and down not really understanding his point.

"What other type of mission is left that needs to have girls to complete the mission?" Sasori asked as if it were so obvious and it should have struck them on the head like lighting already.

They thought for about 5 seconds until they figured out what he meant. Their faces soon went from a confused look, to dreadful look.

'_Not a' _Ino thought

'_Seduction' _Temari thought.

'_Mission?!' _Sakurathought_._

Their souls had by now escaped their bodies. They were supposed to go on a seduction mission? Why the hell did they need to go on a seduction mission?! They just got there couldn't they have some time to just… relax a little?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Girl's Point of View**

Temari had never ever done a seduction mission ever in her life for a few reasons.

First of all, Gaara was the Kazekage and he would never have admitted to let his older sister go on one. And, Temari never wanted to go on one either so she was thankful that Gaara was the Kazekage and that Gaara was such a nice younger brother.

Second of all, Temari never thought she would be good in seduction missions. She was always the wild one who wouldn't stand for any crap like that. If the man ever tried anything, he would have been dead in less than 3 seconds.

That was another reason Temari never went on seduction missions, she would fail miserably.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had gone on 2 seduction missions in her whole life. The first mission, was a complete failure. She went on a mission with Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi. The goal of the mission was supposed to be to get some information from a man.

The mission was a failure because the man had grabbed her ass, and Sakura had… well… killed him with a chakra-laced fist right to the chest. His heart had stopped beating the moment she had had any contact with his chest.

The second mission was a success, but only thanks to Naruto. Sakura had improved though, quite a lot actually. The mission this time was to steal a scroll from a perverted lord. This time, Sakura did not kill the man when he grabbed her ass or anything else, she did nothing at all. But when he tried to get her in bed, she freaked out. The man had realized she was a ninja and made a break for it but he got caught by Naruto.

Soon after they took the scroll, Sai, Kakashi, and Naruto had killed the man in the worst possible way ever. They did not appreciate the man being all up on Sakura like that. Naruto and Sai were like Sakura's older brothers… her _very_ over-protective older brothers.

Kakashi, was just like a father to Sakura. After her parents died, Kakashi took over the father-role in Sakura's life. Sakura was happy; it felt like she was never alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino had been in quite a few seduction missions. Ino was very good at them actually, but her last seduction mission went horribly wrong. The man she was supposed to kill was actually a lot stronger than he seemed to be.

Back then, Ino was a jounin, the man was very strong; better than any regular ANBU. The man soon realized Ino was a ninja but decided to have his fun with her before he killed her. That day Ino almost got raped but her team got there on time and the man ran away.

Ino swore she would never go on another seduction mission again. Ino was traumatized by seduction missions. Tsunade understood that very well so she never did send her on those ever again. She felt bad for Ino, who knows what would have happened if her team did not get there on time. Tsunade had lost a very good ninja for seduction missions though; but Ino's well-being came first.

Tsunade had almost killed the man who got the information on the man wrong. He mistook a B-ranked mission, for an A-ranked, or even S-ranked. That right there, was a very bad mistake. Tsunade had felt guilty for a whole week about what had almost happened to Ino.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After about 3 minutes of having their own thoughts about the mission they finally snapped out of it. Temari and Sakura immediately looked at Ino in worry. Ino was currently looking down, hands balled into fists, and body starting to shake slightly. It was already taking an affect on her just thinking about it.

Ino had told Sakura and Temari about what had happened to her when she was a Jounin and by the way she had told them, it sounded like she never wanted to go on another seduction mission ever again in her whole life.

Temari and Sakura were worried about themselves, but Ino's situation came first; it was the worst scenario after all. They never understood what Ino went through so they could not judge just how traumatizing it actually was. But they knew it was bad for her, I mean, would you like to be almost raped? Temari and Sakura surely did not!

"Konan, if we promise to do a good job," Sakura started,

"Could Ino please stay behind?" and Temari finished. They both had pleading tones in their voices. They didn't want Ino to have to go through that same thing ever again. She would definitely not get raped again –I mean she was an Akatsuki-, but the trauma would just be too much to handle. It might slow or imperfect her fighting style and or seduction style; meaning, it would be the key to her downfall.

"I'm afraid you must speak to Pein. He is the one who assigns missions, not me." Konan said worriedly. She didn't really understand why they wanted Ino to stay behind, but she could tell by the look on their faces and the tone of their voices that it was very big. She really wished she could help them, but it was not her choosing, it was Pein's.

"I'll excuse myself. I'll be going to my room." Ino said as she stood up and left. She didn't really know where the room was, but she needed to get away before she started crying in front of everyone.

"Ino…" both Sakura and Temari said in worry.

"Konan, would you please lead us to Leader-sama's office real fast, we must speak to him privately." Temari said as she and Sakura stood up.

"Yeah, sure, right this way. I'll stay there so I can help you out." Konan said as she got up and exited the kitchen. She might now be able to change his decision, but she might be able to persuade him better than Temari or Sakura could. It was worth a shot.

Plus, she would find out what was going out. She really wanted to know why the girls were acting so strangely, and why Ino felt bad enough to leave. I mean, was it that bad?!

There was a moment of silence until… "What the hell just happened here?" Kisame asked. Everything seemed to have happened so fast after they realized what type of mission they might be going on.

"Who knows… just that… it's all your entire fault for bringing it up." Kakuzu said after he took a sip of his orange juice.

"Well, they would have found out sooner or later." Kisame said as he shrugged.

"True, so it wasn't entirely your fault." Sasori said.

"I hope Ino-chan is okay." Tobi said silently. "Sakura-chan and Temari-chan too" he added.

Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan just sat there in silence trying to figure out why they were acting that way.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Guys Point of View**

Everything seemed okay to Hidan, Itachi, and Deidara before they saw the look of fear in the eyes of Temari and Sakura. They followed their gazes towards Ino and saw that she was not good.

They smirked when Pein brought up a mission. It seemed they would go everywhere with their 'partners'. They were actually pretty happy inside. Their smirk got even bigger when they saw where Kisame and Sasori were going at when they said 'what type of mission'. Most likely, they would see them in their 'outfit' for the mission. Which, to them, might would have been a dream come true.

The saw the look of shock and dread in their eyes which made them smirk even more, but then the look was replaced by a look of fear and worry. What exactly did they fear and worry about was what they wanted to know. But then they got a closer look and noticed the look was for Ino. Now Deidara was extremely worried. Hidan and Itachi were now confused.

Ino then suddenly got up and left and this made Deidara worry even more. He wanted to go after her but stopped for no reason. He thought maybe she needed some alone time; maybe then she would be better and turn back to her happy, and cheery self. He only saw her sad for about 2 minutes and he didn't like it already.

Then Sakura and Temari asked to see Pein. The guys were about to stand up to go with them when Temari added the word 'privately'. This stopped them from moving an inch. Then they just watched them leave with confusion all over their mind.

"What the hell just happened here?" They heard Kisame asked.

"Who knows… just that… it's all your entire fault for bringing it up." They then heard Kakuzu asked.

"Well, they would have found out sooner or later." They heard Kisame counter back.

"True, so it wasn't entirely your fault." Sasori had added in.

"I hope Ino-chan is okay." Tobi said silently. "Sakura-chan and Temari-chan too" he added.

The 3 of them all wondered in their heads 'Just what the hell _did_ happen here?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Minutes passed but nothing happened. Deidara was just waiting for Ino to come back and have her same cheery smile while Itachi and Hidan were waiting for Sakura and Temari to come back and act like nothing had happened like 10 minutes ago.

Another 5 minutes passed and still no sign of either them. It seemed Konan had decided to stay and discuss with them too.

Deidara couldn't take it anymore… he wanted to know what was happening damn it! He quickly stood up and headed for the door to look for Ino.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kisame asked.

"To my room un." Deidara said before he left. He decided to tell them that but he actually wanted to go look for Ino. Most likely, she had lost her way around so she was not in the room. Deidara quickly searched for her chakra signature and found it about a mile away and still moving.

'_Is she trying to runaway?'_ Deidara thought as he sped up. He was going to catch up to her… no matter what! He quickly caught up to her in hope to talk to her.

Deidara was now getting closer to Ino. It seemed she had stopped moving a few minutes ago. At least Deidara knew he was not trying to runaway. He stopped running, but he was still walking fast.

A few minutes later, he had found Ino; weird thing was, her hair was let down. It probably was let down while she was running. She was sitting on top of a big rock just staring at the lake in front of her. It was a medium-sized lake with a waterfall on one side.

Deidara slowly walked up to her and stood behind her. He knew Ino already knew he was here. He didn't try to hide his chakra so she must have known he was behind her. He was glad she didn't try to runaway though, that just meant she had calmed down some.

"Do you want to talk about it un?" Deidara asked as he slowly went to sit down right next to her. He looked at her face and saw it was tear-stained. Just what had happened to her that made her feel this bad? If it was a person he wanted to less that to blow that person up for making her cry.

Ino slowly looked at him in confusion. She wondered to herself why exactly Deidara had come looking for her. Was it because Pein told him to get her? Ino didn't think so because then he would have sent either Konan, Temari, or Sakura. So then… was it… because he wanted to? Because he was worried about her? Was it because he just felt he needed to be there?

"Ino un?" Deidara asked one more time as he snapped Ino out of her thoughts.

Ino wiped away some of her tears and turned back to the scenery of the lake. She didn't say anything though. Deidara was just about to give up hope when she began to tell him what happened.

"It happened when I was a Jounin…" she began. Deidara listened closely to what she was saying so she wouldn't have to repeat herself. He could tell it pained her just to say it.

Deidara felt all these different emotions go through him while she said her story. But most of all, sympathy, and anger.

When Ino was done with her story, she felt new tears welling up inside her eyes but she tried to hide it in front of Deidara. What would he think of her if he saw her crying?

Deidara was silent, he didn't know what he should say or due. He really wanted to kill the man that had done all those awful things to Ino. Ino explained he did not kiss her though, she said that was the next most important thing to her besides her virginity. Deidara didn't know why, but he felt so relieved when she said that, but that didn't mean he didn't want to kill the man anyway. He had seen her naked, he had touched her, that was enough for Deidara to go insane on the inside. He would have exploded too, had Ino not been in so much pain right now. Deidara didn't know what to do, but this one time, he listened to what his heart was telling him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ino was waiting for Deidara to say something. She was expecting a 'you're so weak' or something similar to those terms but nothing happened. She lost hope of him saying or doing something until she felt herself being embraced into a big hug.

She felt Deidara stroking her long hair in a loving manner. It reminded her of what she was doing to him in the morning. She then heard Deidara say "It's okay to cry every once in a while un. Just let it all out un. You're much stronger now, you will definitely be okay." Ino was shocked to say the least; she had expected the exact opposite. Who knew and Akatsuki member could be so nice? Ino heard him say more soothing words to her while he kept stroking his hair.

She slowly looked up at him and asked him "Why are you doing this for me?"

Her reply was an "I don't know un. I just feel like I have to un."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ino was shocked with his answer, but she didn't ask anything else, she was very glad Deidara said those words to her and with that, she cried to her heart's content.

Deidara looked down at her with… loving eyes? He was now probably in the third stage of falling in love. The second stage was to feel strong emotions whenever it involves that precious person. He had already experienced that one a while ago.

Ino cried for about 10 more minutes until she was done crying. She realized she was still in Deidara's arms but she didn't care.

"You ready to go back to the base un?" Deidara asked her. Ino nodded slowly. "Okay come on un." Deidara said as he got up.

"Deidara… I sprained my ankle while I was running here." Ino said blushing just a tiny bit.

"So… you can h-"Deidara was cut short when he understood what she was doing. "I mean, so, I can carry you." Deidara said with a small smile. Ino nodded and said a "thank you". Deidara went to pick her up but they both had different ideas. Ino thought he meant piggy-back style, Deidara chose… bridal style.

When Deidara picked her up Ino was about to protest but soon decided against it because… she was not going to lie to herself; she was enjoying it. Ino had fallen victim to the disease we call love.

Love was like that plaque, it could spread fast, and it would affect almost everyone in its path. Love can also cause lots of deaths, but love could also bring many new life in the world. Funny how love can be described as something so dangerous as a disease and harm people just like one too.

Ino and Deidara walked their way to the headquarters in a comfortable silence. Neither said a word; none had anything to say. All Ino saw was his chest; if she looked up, his face. Deidara was looking at the rode but every now and then… as is every 5 seconds, he would look down at Ino and catch her either staring at himself, or his chest. Every time he caught her staring at him, she would blush and look away while Deidara would smirk and look back at the rode. They soon arrived back at the head quarters where Temari and Sakura were waiting nervously.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**With Sakura, Temari, Konan, and Pein**

Sakura, Temari, and Konan were currently looking at Pein. He was thinking about what he should do. Sakura and Temari had already told Konan and Pein what had happened to Ino and what the circumstances were. They had to do it if they had any chance of Ino staying here.

Konan now understood why they had acted so strangely. She now felt so bad for Ino. She had to live with that for the rest of her life. Konan was amazed Ino was able to live her happy life every day when that had happened to her.

Pein now had to think of what to do. It was vital to have 3 girls for the job, but no way in hell would he send Konan.He would kill any man who looked at Konan like that in less than 1 second. Konan was special to him whether he wanted to admit it or not.

He had to admit though, over the years of knowing Konan, he had taking a very big liking to her. But he could never admit his feelings, he was in the Akatsuki, _and_ he was the leader. What would the other Akatsuki members think if he had a love relationship? The Akatsuki was supposed to me a group of emotionless S-Class missing-nin.

"I agree to your terms because Ino would show weakness, but that just means your job will be much harder than it originally would be." Pein said.

Sakura and Temari stared at each other for a second and nodded.

"We understand leader-sama. As long as Ino does that have to go through that pain again we'll do anything." Sakura said.

"Very well, you must tell Ino and pack your stuff to get ready to leave. Then you will meet back here with your partners to get the information needed to go to the mission.

"Thank you leader-sama." Temari and Sakura both said as they bowed, and exited Pein's office.

When they both left, Pein sighed and massaged his temples.

"This will be so much harder if Ino could not go in any seduction missions. That was one of the reasons I wanted more girls in the Akatsuki." Pein said.

1 thing went through Konan's mind when he said that. _'Why doesn't he send me?'_

She decided not to ask. He had his reasons and that's all Konan needed to know even though a part of her really did want to know. Did he do it because she had things to do here? Or was it because he just didn't want her to go because she was too special? Konan really hoped it was the second one but decided against it. Pein respected her, but he never showed any more affection than that. Why would he show any now?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura and Temari miraculously found their way back to the kitchen where they found everyone, besides Deidara and Ino.

"Where did Deidara and Ino go?" Temari asked.

"Deidara said he was going to his room, but he went a different direction. He probably went to look for Ino." Sasori said.

"Anyone know where they are?" Sakura asked. She didn't want Ino to have unnecessary suffering so she wanted to tell Ino right away.

"They should come soon." Kisame said.

"I guess we wait." Temari said as she took a seat next to Hidan. Sakura sighed and took a seat next to Itachi. She wondered what Ino and Deidara were doing right now.

"Well, I'll excuse myself, I must fix my puppets." Sasori I said as he got up, put his dishes in the sink, and left.

"I need to count the money." Kakuzu said as he followed Sasori's example and left.

"Can Kisame teach Tobi how to use a katana?" Tobi asked Kisame.

"You have a lot of work ahead of you kid." Kisame said as he stood up with Tobi, put his dishes in the sink, and left while muttering something to Tobi about having to get his own katana.

Now, it was only Sakura, Itachi, Temari, and Hidan alone in the kitchen.

"What exactly happened to Ino?" Hidan asked. He knew Itachi was wondering the same thing but he being an Uchiha, had too much pride to ask. So, he did both of the a favor and asked away.

"Do you really want to know?" Sakura asked them. Hidan nodded and Itachi just stared… meaning he was waiting for her to continue.

Sakura sighed, and began the story Ino had told them.

**Time Skip**

"… And that's what happened to Ino." Sakura said as she sighed.

"Wow… tough luck. She's a lucky that bitch didn't finish the job." Hidan said. He wasn't a big softy, so that was all he could pretty much say. He loved pain no doubt about it, but rape? That was going over-board.

"Hn"

Itachi said nothing else and showed no emotion, but he felt sympathy for the girl on the inside. He wondered what would have happened if that happened to Sakura. Just thinking about it made him mad. It made him so mad, he unknowingly activated his Mangekyou.

"Itachi… your Mangekyou is activated." Sakura said a bit scared. She was still waiting for the 'revenge' he had promised her because of what had happened in the hallway.

"Hn." Itachi said as he deactivated it.

Just then they saw Deidara and Ino walk in. Temari and Sakura were so overjoyed they stood up and were about to tackle Ino into a big embrace, but stopped when they saw Ino in the arms of Deidara.

Sakura lifted one eyebrow. "What happened between you two now?"

"N-Nothing! I sprained my ankle." Ino said.

Temari was about to make a remark, but soon decided against it. She would say it later, plus, they had to tell Ino the good news.

"Great news Ino, we talked to leader-sama, and you don't have to go on the mission!" Sakura said.

"What about you guys?" Ino asked.

"We'll be fine, we just have the work to do." Temari said.

"I talked it over with Deidara, I have to go."

"Ino, we know what you went through, we'll do it by ourselves.

"You guys are complete failures come on! You know it!" Ino said.

"We got in the Akatsuki didn't we?" Temari said.

"You guys! That's not what I mean. You guys know how you do on seduction missions." Ino said.

"But Ino, what about you?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be fine; I promise." Ino said reassuringly.

"Fine, but only because you promise." Temari said as she and Sakura showed Ino big smiles.

"Here Ino, let me heal your ankle for you." Sakura said as she went up to Ino and started healing it. She also have Ino a 'you owe me' look.

Ino had obviously not healed her ankle for a reason. Reason being she wanted to be in the arms of Deidara. Too bad she didn't know that not only Deidara, but Hidan, Itachi, and everyone else already knew she was pretty damn capable of healing it herself.

"Thanks Sakura." Ino said.

"No problem Ino." Sakura said as she backed away, and gave Ino a smile.

Ino then stared at Deidara as if saying he could put her down now. Deidara knew perfectly well he could let her down, but he just didn't want to.

"Umm, Deidara, you can put me down now." Ino said after a while. It was getting kind of embarrassing; scratch that, very embarrassing.

"Uhh, oh yeah, sorry un." Deidara said as he put her down.

"Well, we'll be heading towards Leader-sama's office." Temari said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we'll meet you guys there." Sakura said with a smirk as well.

Both of them then locked their arm's with Ino's, and dragged her away.

When they left, Hidan chose this was the perfect time to speak.

"Deidara's got a girlfriend!" Hidan said in a sing-song voice.

Deidara blushed a bit. "I do not un! She hurt her ankle and I carried her here un!" Deidara protested.

"Why did you not remind Ino-san she could heal her ankle?" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Because… she wanted me to carry her un." Deidara said. It was true though, she did it on purpose; he knew that.

"Sure, let's catch up with the girls." Hidan said as he stood up and left the kitchen. Deidara and Itachi followed his example and headed for Pein's office.

**With The Girls**

Once they had a pretty good distance away from the guys, Sakura and Temari started to speak up.

"You totally have the hots' for Deidara!" Sakura said out loud as she giggled.

Ino blushed furiously.

"Oh come on you guys, you have to admit he's hot! Plus, you 2 have taken a liking to Hidan and Itachi too! I can tell! Sakura, you act more shy and nervous around him; which never happens when you're around any other boy! And Temari, you seem to smile more every time you're near Hidan!" Ino accused.

"I do not like Itachi. He just… scares me." Sakura said.

"Oh come on, we're all around S-Class criminals here." Temari said.

"Yeah, but does Hidan have the Mangekyou? No, I don't think so. Besides, you do smile more often when you are around Hidan. You haven't smiled like that in _ages!_" Sakura said as emphasized the word 'ages'.

"No! Hidan's just funny. And he's fun to mess with. I can kill him as much as I want and it'll never get old!" Temari protested.

"Right right." Ino said.

"Face it, we're falling in love with Akatsuki members." Ino said.

"WE ARE NOT!" Temari and Sakura both protested.

"Well, at least _I _admit my feelings. I don't know about you guys. Denial is the first step in falling in love. I, have already experienced it." Ino said.

"You're probably the one who made the steps aren't you?" Sakura asked as she raised one delicate eyebrow.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it doesn't work! Look…:

Number 1 is denial. You tell yourself over and over you do not like this person for certain reasons and that you and that person will never be together. You might also tell yourself you hate that person's guts and wish they were dead.

Number 2 is feeling strong emotions towards the person for no real reason. It could be whatever emotion; jealousy, anger, happiness, adoration, respect, absolutely anything!

Number 3 is every now and then not being able to stare at the person without feeling or showing some kind of admiration. For example, love, kindness, respect, or anything near those terms.

Number 4 is finding yourself not being able to think about anything _but_ that person.

And finally, number 5 which is finally admitting your feelings towards that special person.

There are a few minor stages in between, but they don't do much." Ino explained.

"What stage are you on Ino?" Sakura asked sarcastically. She didn't buy any of that bologna for a split second. But of course, she was still on Stage 1. Though, Temari was still deep in thought.

"I am actually on the first developing stages of Stage Number 3. You 2," Ino said while point at Temari and Sakura, "are still sadly stuck on Stage 1. But I think it's the late stages. One of you should move on to Stage number 2 soon." Ino said knowingly.

"Whatever, the guys are approaching us so just be quite." Sakura said.

**(Temari's POV)**

The first stage is denial huh? And the second is feeling strong emotions towards the person for no real reason. If what Ino says is true, I have already experienced denial because I too said I hated Hidan. And then strong emotions… back then… in the room… could that have been what Ino was talking about? Could I seriously be falling in love with Hidan?

No… I just can't! The Akatsuki is going after my own brother! I just simply cannot fall in love with him. It's as if I'm betraying my brother… it would just tear me up inside…… I just can't! I would never forgive myself… but what if Ino is right? What if I just can't stop these growing feelings and I end up falling in love with Hidan?

**(End of POV)**

About 30 seconds later, just as Sakura had said, Hidan, Deidara, and Itachi came walking up to them. Were they walking a bit too slow? Or were they just walking a bit too fast? Either way it didn't matter, they were just a few feet away from Pein's office.

Sakura gently knocked on his door and waited for his answer. When she heard a low "come in", all of them entered.

**In Pein's Office**

Pein was confused when he saw Ino in the bunch. Had she not gotten word that she was allowed to stay behind? Before he even began to ask, Ino began to speak up as if reading his mind.

"I have decided I will go on this mission Leader-sama. With the help of a member, I was able to feel much better and I truly believe I can go on this mission and do a good job." Ino said.

"Very well then. I will explain this mission so listen carefully.

As you all should already know, this is a seduction mission. Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, you guys are going with them not only because you are their partners, but as back-up as well."

The 3 nodded, and Pein continued.

"Sakura, Temari, Ino, this will be sort of like… a test. This mission is to prove that you are loyal to the Akatsuki. That is another reason why those 3 are coming. They are also there to make sure you do not try to run away.

If you succeed your mission, you will officially be in the Akatsuki and you will receive your Akatsuki rings as well.

Now for the mission, there is a lord in Grass who we believe have some very rare and valuable scrolls in their possession. He may also have some other valuable good there too. He lives with his 2 younger brothers and well, they are very easily turned on by woman.

The eldest's name is Ryuu, the middle brother's name is Shiro, while the youngest is Kaname. They are ages 24, 22, and 20. Ryuu's favorite color is green, Shiro's favorite color is red, and Kaname's favorite color is a dark blue. You will find anything else you would like to know about their likes and dislikes in these files." Pein said as he threw 3 files onto the desk in front of him.

Sakura, Temari, and Ino both grabbed one and kept it by their sides as they kept listening to Pein's information.

"They currently have so many women in their manor, you may not be able to count them. It seems they pay the girl's highly if they decide to come to them. How long they stay with them is up to them but most usually spend a long time there because they are in need of money. Even though they get paid pretty well, the ladies detest them.

Your mission is to get in the manor, and when you have the chance, knock them unconscious and by all means, kill them if possible. After that you will find a way to get Hidan, Itachi, and Deidara to go inside. Then you will pack as many goods as you possibly can and then flee. The scrolls will be returned here but the rest of the merchandise you can do as you please with it.

After you have successfully done the mission, you will send me a report. From then on, you have 1 day of roaming around and shopping you 3 can do. I hope that makes up for the fact that you did not have enough time to get accustomed to being in the Akatsuki. Any questions?" Pein said.

"Ah yes, these lords are very rich right?" Sakura asked.

"Correct"

"Then surely they have their manor heavily guarded don't they?" Sakura asked.

"Ahh yes, I believe Hidan, Itachi, and Deidara can get rid of them easily without alerting anyone." Pein said as he looked at the 3 men. The 3 of them nodded at their stare. Honestly, a few ANBU's would be mere childs-play for them.

"Question, what outfits will we be wearing?" Temari asked.

"That is up to you guys; as long as you guys seem to be ordinary villagers and you get in, it is fine. I will give you some money now so you can go buy your outfits. You should not need to stay in the manor for more than 5 hours. Getting there and coming back takes 1 day and a half each way, and another day for the shopping I promised you. So pack for about 5 days in total.

Any more questions?" Pein asked.

"Yes, are the lords themselves ninja's?" Ino asked.

"I believe they are, but not very skilled if you ask me. Maybe at Chuunin level; Jounin maximum." Pein said.

"Umm, Leader-sama, just wondering, whenever you had to do seduction missions before, who exactly went?" Sakura asked curiously. The only other girl was Konan and she definitely knew he would never let her go.

Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan showed grim expressions when she had asked that question. Pein had seen how their expressions had changed dramatically and knew it was best they did not know.

"Well, ask your partners, if they wish to tell you, they will. Now, I believe that is all, dismissed." Pein said.

With that, all 6 of them exited his office and went to their own rooms to pack.

As they girls were walking next to their partners, they had asked what they asked Pein. The boys stubbornly refused to answer though.

The answer? Well, whenever they had seduction missions, the 3 of them would go. Deidara didn't have to do much to look feminine besides giving himself some breasts and letting his hair down. Same went to Itachi and Hidan but Itachi had to make his hair longer and get rid of the stress lines while Hidan had to control his actions since he was not exactly what you would call 'lady-like'. He was actually, the exact opposite but with a few lessons of etiquette with Konan, he was able to pass as an un-mannered girl…. _barely._

The 3 of them could pass as girls with a bit of their chakra. Only if the person they were trying to seduce was a very skilled ninja did Konan go. And that was hardly ever. Usually, Deidara would go since he was already feminine-looking as it is.

The girls had no idea how things would go, but they hoped for the best on this (evil) seduction mission. But they were happy they got to choose their outfits. Who knows what they would have picked out as the outfits.

**End of Chapter**

**How did you guys like it? =O Please tell me!!**

**Again, I am sooooooooooooo super sorry for not updating a while like I usually do but it's the (stupid) writer's block's fault… so… blame it!! =(**

**I might update slower now that I am off of spring break tomorrow!! I updated this really quick at night along with my other story 'Her Love' so you won't have to wait until I get back from school tomorrow to update xD be thankful!!**

**Okay! The next chapter will be the start of the mission but I will include their time before they got there, and them buying their outfits and all that crap. If doing all that takes **_**too**_** long, then the mission will actually start after that chapter; which I hope not because I promised to have it start in the next chapter.**

**Okay! I believe I said everything I needed to say! So what's left? Review!!**

**-Marzy-Chan**


	6. The Beginning

**Why Us**

**Hello people! Here again with another chapter! I apologize for not updating in a while, but I can't always be here on the computer writing new chapters can I? :/**

**But, at least the next chapter is up right? :D Gotta be thankful about that :D Anyway I promised this would be the start of their mission, but it seems it will actually start in the next chapter since this one took too long to write D: I am sorry, but I definitely, **_**definitely **_**promise you guys the next chapter will be the start of the oh so wanted mission :D**

**As I said in the previous chapter, the girls had to seduce some men… I will put the description of the men here so you do not have to turn back to the previous chapter to remember them!**

**Ryuu: Oldest brother**

**Age: 24**

**Fav Color: Green**

**Shiro: Middle Brother**

**Age: 22**

**Fav Color: red**

**Kaname: Youngest Brother**

**Age: 20**

**Fav Color: Dark Blue**

**Okay there it is! Other likes and dislikes I did not mention in the previous chapter will be shown in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters besides the ocs' I made up :o**

**Chapter 6**

_Recap_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_As the girls were walking next to their partners, they had asked what they asked Pein. The boys stubbornly refused to answer though._

_The answer? Well, whenever they had seduction missions, the 3 of them would go. Deidara didn't have to do much to look feminine besides giving himself some breasts and letting his hair down. Same went to Itachi and Hidan but Itachi had to make his hair longer and get rid of the stress lines while Hidan had to control his actions since he was not exactly what you would call 'lady-like'. He was actually, the exact opposite but with a few lessons of etiquette with Konan, he was able to pass as an un-mannered girl…. barely._

_The 3 of them could pass as girls with a bit of their chakra. Only if the person they were trying to seduce was a very skilled ninja did Konan go. And that was hardly ever. Usually, Deidara would go since he was already feminine-looking as it is._

_The girls had no idea how things would go, but they hoped for the best on this (evil) seduction mission. But they were happy they got to choose their outfits. Who knows what they would have picked out as the outfits._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6: The Beginning**

It was currently late afternoon and Sakura, Ino, and Temari were currently walking in an alleyway each holding a bag full of clothes. They had their usual ninja uniform minus the headbands before they joined the Akatsuki so they would not alarm people. They had just finished buying their outfits and accessories for the mission. Their clothes matched with whatever likes the person they were protecting had.

Sakura and Temari had decided Ino should take the youngest because, most likely, he was less skilled. Sakura, being the most experienced from either her or Temari, decided to take the oldest, while Temari got the middle-aged brother.

Sakura had bought a green kimono that matched with her eyes perfectly. It had pink Sakura petals all around the kimono and the obi was pink with green sakura petals on it. Sakura bought a green bow for her hair, a silver necklace with a sakura petal on it, and a silver chain bracelet. Sakura remembered it had said in the while that he liked silver, hence, the silver necklace and bracelet. It had also said Ryuu liked shy girls so Sakura had been practicing on acting like Hinata. Having someone to mimic really helped Sakura a lot.

Temari chose a plain dark red kimono, with a black obi. She chose a black necklace with a red rose and a red bracelet that was encircled by black thorns. Temari did not like too much on her kimono and found out Shiro liked roses.

Ino chose a dark blue kimono with a light blue obi. She also chose a light blue bow for her hair, a silver necklace with a crescent moon on it, and a silver ring with 2 crescent moons with 2 tiny diamonds in the center of them. In the file, it had said that Kaname liked moons, and Ino was only able to find crescent moons so she bought those.

As all 3 girls made their way through the alleyway, and past the busy streets of a small shopping center, they got many stares from most of the male population there. The 3 girls tried as best as they could to ignore them all, but found it impossible as soon as 3 guys soon appeared in front of them and made to move to get out of the way.

"Excuse us fellows, but we are in a hurry and we would appreciate it if you got out of the way." Ino said with the sweetest voice she could muster out as she looked at the 3 guys. They were ninjas, but by their appearance, maybe about jounins. Ino could tell right off the bat that they were arrogant, the way the stood, looked, and acted could say it all.

"Ahh come on, you guys look like you can use a little fun." Said one of the guys who Ino guessed was the leader.

"And, we seem to be available right now." Another one said.

"Well, you seem to be available, but, we, do not. So would you _please_ move out of the way. We can be in big trouble if we do not hurry." Sakura said as she tried to get around them.

The ninja closest to Sakura quickly took his hand out and out and stopped Sakura from moving any further.

"Well, I am sure we can take care of anyone who has a problem with you girls being a little late." The guy closest to Ino said as he swiftly moved towards her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Just hang out with us for a little while" the guy closest to Sakura said as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

"And we'll make sure you have a good time, how about it?" the other guys said as he did the same, and wrapped his arms around Temari's waist.

"Take your hands off of her un." Ino heard someone behind her say.

'_he said un, that must means…' _Ino thought

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The guys were silently watching the girls leave the store and pass the alleyway with their chakra hidden. They then saw the girls pause and wondered what was wrong. They followed their gazes to 3 ninjas staring at them in lust. They quickly got angered but hoped they would be like the rest of the crowd, and just stare, even if that was bad enough.

But as they dreaded, they did not go away. They saw each of them exchange some words but nothing happened. They then saw Sakura tried to go around them, but failed miserably. After that, they saw one of them wrap his arms around Ino, and Deidara got pissed off.

"I I'll blow him to pieces." Deidara said as he tried to jump of the building they were currently hiding in.

"Don't you dare! What do you think they'll do if some fucken Akatsuki Members are wandering around here! It'll screw up our damn mission!" Hidan said as Itachi and himself held Deidara back.

"But then, the other 2 guys did the same with Temari and Sakura, and they too got pissed off.

"Deidara… don't forget to henge." Was all Itachi said as he transformed into someone else.

Deidara smirked and Hidan grinned evilly."

"Oh trust us, we won't forget." Deidara murmured as he and Deidara transformed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Take your hands off of her un." Ino heard someone behind her say._

'_He said un, that must mean…' Ino thought_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Ino turned around and expected to see Deidara, but only saw someone who _looked _like Deidara. Ino looked closely and saw a thin layer of chakra surrounding his figure.

'_Must be a henge. Thank goodness these ninjas are not skilled enough to sense it." _Ino thought.

"Oh, and those pretty ladies too un." Deidara said with a glare. Even though he did not have a crush on Sakura and Temari, they were his friends girls so, he felt like he needed to protect them aswell.

"Oh, and who's going to make us." the guy who had an arm around Temari said.

"That would be us." Itachi said as he appeared behind the man who was holding Sakura, and brought his arm behind his back where he could easily break it. Hidan did the same, except he actually broke the man's arm. The man cried in pain, and let go of Temari. Hidan instantly replaced the man's arm with his own arm.

"So, will you now let go of her or will I have to force you to un?" Deidara asked as he stared back to the leader of the group who currently still had his arm around Ino.

"Y-You can't scare me." the guy said as he put his fists up ready for a battle.

Deidara sighed and quickly grabbed the man's arm away from Ino and snapped it with ease.

"Mine" Deidara said as he pointed his finger at Ino.

"T-There will be no need for anymore violence. They were only here to keep us entertained." The leader said hoping they would be off the hook.

"Y-Yeah, we hoped we could have a g-good time with them." the other 2 said in unison.

All 6 of them glared death glared at the 3 ninjas and they stood there confused wondering what they had done wrong besides… oh, how about… **everything**!

"They are not toys for your entertainment." Deidara started as he glared an Itachi-approved glare.

"They are human beings," Hidan said as he also glared.

"And they are not to be messed with unless you want to deal with us." Itachi said as he put an arm around Sakura in a protective manner as he used his other hand to grab a kunai. Itachi could feel his eyes bleed red and the Sharingan being formed, but tried his hardest to control his anger and stop the Sharingan from appearing or they would b in some _very deep shit._

"H-H-Hai… we're sorry!" the 3 guys said as they bowed and ran away with their tails between their legs.

"Now that that's over with, we have to hurry. We don't want to be late. Meet us at the hiding place when you guys are all done." Itachi said as he, Deidara, and Hidan disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wai…" Ino started as she attempted to grab Deidara's sleeve but it was too late, they had already vanished.

All 3 of them sighed.

"It happened way to fast" Ino said as she slapped her face.

"Yeah, you probably wish Deidara had his arms around you longer." Temari said with a teasing grin.

"S-So what if I do!" Ino said as she pouted and blushed. "You were enjoying it too Temari you can't lie to us! Any other person who wrapped his arms around you would have been dead by now!" Ino said.

"Well… umm… what about you guys?! Sakura, Itachi put his arm around you too, what did you feel?!" Temari said as she tried to change the subject.

Immediately, heads shifted from Temari to Sakura and Sakura blushed due to the sudden attention.

"Well… I… don't think it meant anything! It's not a big deal!" Sakura said.

"How could it not be!" Temari protested.

"This is _Itachi Uchiha _we are talking about. Over protectiveness is _**definitely **_a big deal! He doesn't show much kindness Sakura!" Ino added.

"Well maybe he's just doing his job protecting me? I mean, he _is _my partner." Sakura said.

He doesn't need to wrap his arms around you to freaken protect you! He can do that by turning on his damn Sharingan, hell, even glaring could scare people to death!" Temari said.

Sakura tried to make up another excuse, but could not so she just stayed silent. There were a few minutes of silence, until Ino started giggling softly.

"What's so funny Ino?" Sakura said.

Ino sighed and looked for a decent place to sit down at in the dirty alleyway they were currently at.

"Look at us, we're falling for them." Ino said softly as she stared at the sky.

Both Temari and Sakura blush at that comment.

"You might be, but I most certainly am not!" Temari said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh come on Temari! I have seen the way you look at him. While we were getting here, all you would stare at was him even if he did not notice it! When you're with him, you seem to be truly happy Temari. Just because he's an S-Class criminal doesn't mean you can't find love in him!" Ino said.

"That can't be true Ino!" Temari said.

"Temari, don't let your happiness runaway from you. You know find it in him don't you? You know you feel a warm feeling inside you -as I feel for Deidara- when you stare at him." Ino said.

There was more silence until Temari sighed and also sat down next to Ino.

"You might be right Ino… but I just don't know if I can do this. He's Akatsuki Ino… and we're…. we're…"

"We're what Temari! We're Akatsuki as well, in case you have forgotten! We're the same as them… the only difference is that we are doing this for Konoha and Suna. And for Naruto, Gaara, and all our loved ones. Don't give that love away Temari." Ino said sadly.

"I wish I could Ino, but it's much easier for you. It might feel like your betraying Konoha and Suna, but I have all that _plus _my own little brother. Who knows how long we will stay in the Akatsuki Ino. I wouldn't be able to stand it if any of _us _had to go and capture him. He and Kankuro are the only thing I have left back at home." Temari said sadly.

"Temari… I'm sure we can work something out. After all, love conquers all right?" Ino said with a cheery smile.

Temari looked at Ino for a few seconds before she showed her own small smile even if it was fake and Ino knew it was fake.

Ino knew her friends were being stubborn. They were being blind to love. They just didn't want to admit they were falling hard, and fast. It would hurt them on the inside when they had a mission to hurt Konoha and Suna; she knew it would, but they couldn't blame it all on themselves if they fell for Akatsuki members.

"Sakura I give you the same advice as I gave Temari. Don't let Itachi get away from you. You like Itachi, there's no use denying it." Ino said.

"I do not!" Sakura said stubbornly.

"Sakura, you can't tell me you don't even hold the slightest feelings for him" Ino said.

"Yeah I can, I mean its Itachi Uchiha we are talking about Ino! How can I fall for someone as… as…" Sakura started.

"As what Sakura? As heartless as him!?" Ino said protestantly.

"Yes! Exactly! How can I fall for someone as cold and heartless as him?!" Sakura said.

"I believe you have fallen for someone as cold and heartless as him. You can't forget about Sasuke Sakura! Whether you like it or not, you like the bad boys. You would be a fool to reject Itachi even when you feel the same way as he does!" Ino said.

"He does not like me! He killed his whole clan Ino! He held no more love in him the day he murdered hundreds!

"But he did! Everyone holds love in them Sakura, even the coldest of people! It might just be deep inside of them… waiting to be set free."

There was dead silence for a minute. None had anything to say for each was thinking of Ino's words.

"I remember… I remember being jealous of you as a kid Sakura. Sure you were always teased, but you were always able to keep that bright smile. I wanted to be like you, so, I also crushed on Sasuke but I soon realized, I didn't need to be like you to always be as happy as you were. I realized, you really cared for Sasuke, but it seemed he did not feel the same way for you."

"What are you trying to say Ino?" Sakura asked.

"I'm trying to say Sakura………… to not let love escape you. You have a chance to be with someone here; don't give that away." Ino said sadly. She really cared deeply for her friends and wished for their happiness, but they were being stubborn and if Ino didn't help them realize they were falling for them, then who would? They were best friends and they had to look out for each other; it was what best friends were for after all.

There was another minutes pause where all you could here was the other people minding their own business.

"We should probably head back you guys. We're late as it is." Temari said as she got up, and helped Ino up. By now, it was getting pretty dark and the sun was setting giving the sky a purplish color.

"I guess you're right. Let's get going." Ino said as she took Temari's hand and got up.

"We ready for what is to come next girls?" Ino asked with a sigh.

Temari and Sakura both nodded slowly. They knew they would hate every minute of it, but they had to do it. For Akatsuki, Gaara, Naruto, Konoha, and Suna. But not only for them, but for themselves too. Ino had to prove she was mentally tough. Temari had to prove she could handle anything that got in her way. And Sakura had to prove she could handle any situation and not use her immense strength where it was not wanted.

"Then we shall meet up with the guys, go over the plan once again, and head towards their manor." Ino said before she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Temari and Sakura followed her example, and also disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear about 20 miles away deep inside a forest.

All 3 girls looked at each other, nodded, and ran fast to their campsite. It was best they hurried or else Pein would be mad the mission was delayed.

About 5 minutes of running, they girls stopped at a small campsite.

"We're back!" Ino called out.

Several seconds later, they heard a "Welcome back un!" come from inside the tent and soon saw Deidara appear from it.

"Where are Hidan and Itachi?" Ino asked as she gave Deidara a small wave.

"Itachi is getting some food from the lake not too far from here and Hidan is patrolling the east and north side of the area making sure we're not found by wandering ninjas un. I just got back from patrolling the west and south side un" Deidara explained.

"Here comes Hidan now." Temari said before Hidan jumped down from a tree.

"I'm telling you, it's a freaken waste of time patrolling! Why the hell would anyone wander of over here in the middle of a damn forest anyway?" Hidan complained.

"It's just a precaution un. If anyone did _accidently _find us, this mission would be screwed, and _you _would be at fault un."

Soon after that comment, Itachi appeared in a puff of smoke with 6 fish.

"Nice catch un"

"Hn"

"So we eat?" Temari asked.

They all nodded –besides one person- and sat at a log and watched as Itachi friend the fish. The sky was now turning to a dark blue color.

Soon the fish were all ready and they started to dig in. They all started their own conversations; Deidara with Ino, and Hidan with Temari. Itachi and Sakura stayed quiet, for Itachi did not say much, and Sakura was just not in the mood to talk.

Ino's words had hit her hard. Deep down she knew Ino was right, but she would not admit it yet… not until she positively, absolutely knew she loved Itachi. How did she know he wasn't like Sasuke, and he would just reject her like Sasuke always did? It still hurt Sakura today; she always wondered what could've been if thing were different.

If Sasuke had never left.

If he had liked her back.

If he decided he would not take revenge on Itachi.

If… Itachi had never killed his clan.

Sakura wondered if he did, would Sakura like Itachi, or Sasuke, or maybe both? Sakura stared at her currently whole wish. She hadn't taken a single bite of it even if she was hungry. She slowly stared at Itachi and saw he was currently listening to Temari's and Hidan's conversation. It seemed he had noticed someone was staring at him because as soon as she stared at him for more than 4 seconds, he turned to her direction and stared at her with a hint of curiosity in his eyes, but he hid it well.

Sakura immediately looked down at her fish, and then at the fire in front of her.

"Sakura, what's wrong, you haven't touch your fish." Ino asked worriedly.

"Oh… it's nothing… just not very hungry is all." Sakura said with a small smile.

"I'll have your fish then." Hidan offered.

"No you most certainly will not!" Temari said as she punched Hidan in the face earning him a very nice bump. How lucky is he?

"It's okay Temari, he can have it if he wants." Sakura said as she handed her wish to Hidan.

"Sweet! An extra wish for me!" Hidan said excitedly.

"I think I'm going to take a walk guys. I'll be back in a few." Sakura said as she stood up and disappeared in the darkly lit forest.

Both Temari and Ino looked at each other worriedly. Maybe Ino was a bit too hard on her?

Itachi stared at Sakura as she disappeared into the dark as his red Sharingan eyes stared at the last spot he was able to see her. There was definitely something wrong with her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura walked around aimlessly as she thought about Ino's words, and Itachi. Could she really be right? I mean, Sakura hadn't fallen for anyone after she got over Sasuke… and then Itachi comes in and only about 3 days later she starting to fall for him? This couldn't be right could it?

Sakura soon stumbled upon a small lake and decided to stay there for a while. Sakura jumped up on a tree and sat on it while she stared at the reflection of the moon on the small lake. Sakura tried to think of an excuse for Ino's words, and her own feelings, but could find known besides herself falling for Itachi which, she refused to believe. Minutes passed and soon those minutes became hours. Sakura didn't realize it, but she had been there for well over 2 hours and now it was pitch black outside.

'_What if Ino was right? What if I am attracted to the bad boys? What if I am falling for Itachi?' _Sakura thought as she stared up at the star-lit sky. Sakura sighed and gracefully jumped off the tree and landed on the floor. Sakura slowly started walking back to the campsite having 2 things in her mind. One being the mission, and the other being Itachi.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura slowly stumbled into the campsite and found it quiet and empty besides the low crackles the fire was making. Sakura slowly walked up to the fire, sat on a log, and stared at the fire dance wildly.

"You're still up."

Sakura jumped up in fright. She turned around and saw none other but Itachi standing behind her next to a tent.

"Y-Yeah… I just got back." Sakura stuttered out in nervousness. Itachi stared at her with a blank expression.

"D-Did you just come back too?" Sakura asked.

"Hn"

"Where were you?"

"… patrolling"

"I see"

There was a small silence until Itachi walked, and sat down next to her. With him, there was a fish which he stuck in the fire to cook.

"You're eating again?" Sakura asked.

"No" Itachi said not even giving her a glance, and focusing on the fire.

"Then for who-" Sakura started.

"You haven' eaten yet." Itachi cut her off.

"Thank you." Sakura said with a small smile.

Itachi glanced at her for a second, and then turned back to the fire. "Hn"

There was a comfortable silence until the fish was ready. "Thanks" Sakura said to Itachi as he handed her the fish.

"So how exactly are we sleeping?" Sakura asked.

Itachi smirked. "Same as always."

"Still not trusted are we?" Sakura asked.

"Hn"

Sakura sighed and stared at the fire. Again, she had to be with Itachi. How could she not fall for him? She was spending allof her time _with _him! Sakura was again filled with worry. Again she was beginning to feel like she was betraying Konoha, no, betraying Naruto.

Itachi watched as Sakura eyes showed worry. Itachi got inches away from her face and gave a tiny glare as if trying to melt through her flesh and read her thoughts.

Too bad Sakura was stuck in her train of thoughts to realize he was mere inches away from her before he spoke.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. Itachi was not the type of person to ask, he was the type of person to demand.

Sakura blinked twice before she realized Itachi was right in front of her. Sakura leaned back, and almost fell of the log, if not for Itachi who grabbed her just in time. Itachi gently pulled her back up with a smirk.

"Sure are clumsy for an S-Ranked ninja. I'm surprised you haven't died yet." He said with either a big smirk, or a small smile.

Sakura pouted. "Well excuse me for being distracted around you!" Sakura said but then realized, she should _not _have said that.

"Around me?" Itachi said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well… it because… you're… so annoying!" Sakura said as she tried to make something up, but miserably failed.

"Me… annoying?" Itachi said amused as he almost made a snort-like sound.

Sakura glared at him "Forget it" she said as she took the last bite of her fish, and went inside the unoccupied tent.

Soon after Sakura had gotten settled down, had her pajamas on, and had brushed her teeth, Itachi came in and settled down beside her.

"I don't supposed you're going to do the punishment again are you?" Sakura asked.

"Well I wasn't since I forgot about it, but thanks for reminding me." Itachi said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Sakura.

Sakura grunted a small curse and then closed her eyes shut. Tomorrow would be the day she, Ino, and Temari go on that damn mission and Sakura felt just awful. Being with Itachi though, had calmed her down bit by bit. He was doing something to her even if she didn't want to admit it. Sakura soon felt her body relax under his touch and drift fast asleep in less than 3 minutes.

Itachi had felt Sakura's muscles relax under him and slowly shut his eyes close. Tomorrow would be the day Sakura had to go on the mission, and he wished it weren't. Just imagining what that guy could and _would _do to her scared him slightly even though he turned that fear into anger.

'_More of a reason to kill him after they have done their part' _Itachi thought as an evil smirk appeared on his face.

Itachi kept thinking of what sort of torture he could possibly use for the man who dared touch his precious Sakura. He didn't exactly know when she became 'precious' to him, much less _his, _but he felt a strong bond with her and he felt as if she was his and only his. When did such emotions arise Itachi did not know, but he planned to protect her no matter what.

Itachi wondered when he opened himself up again, I mean, he hadn't reveal any real emotions in a long time; since the massacre. And now the girl in between his arms was making him feel something again. It sort of frightened him knowing he had found his weakness; Sakura. Would she be the key downfall to his death, or might she save him from the darkness that would soon take over him?

Itachi gently caressed her hair and watched her stir, and face him. She looked so weak and fragile right now, but in the morning, she was quite the opposite.

Itachi knew his brother was a fool to turn her down. Maybe he was too caught up in revenge he didn't notice he had everything he could possibly want in front of him. Friends, family, a home, and someone to love. His brother was definitely a fool to have turned down all those things.

All those things Itachi had been searching for… for almost all of his life. He found his friends, family and home in the Akatsuki since, they accepted anyone. And now it seemed he had found someone to love in the Akatsuki too. But Itachi knew the Akatsuki was not a permanent home for him. He couldn't be there forever, after all, he did not wish to kill people and hunt Biijus all his life. There was after all, a risk of dying in the process.

But Itachi realized, he could most likely not be with Sakura. I mean, first of all, there was the possibility that she did not feel the same way as he did. Second of all, Sakura wanted to return back to Konoha and she would be accepted with open arms. If Itachi even walked into the village, people would run away in fright, and ninjas would be after his head. Not a very smart plan.

Were he and Sakura never meant to be? Was he the darkness searching for his light when it was so close to him, yet so far away? Would he ever be able to reach his beloved light and escape from the darkness?

Itachi relaxed himself and focused on what was in front of him right now. A beautiful girl who was his for at least this one night. He focused on the small light he could at least grasp for a while. Itachi slowly tightened his grip on Sakura as if in fear of her slipping from his already tight grasp. Itachi wondered if maybe, just maybe, he could have his happy ending. Itachi thought he was never meant to have one, and he was okay with that. But then Sakura came in his life and now, now he was having doubts on whether it was fine not having the happy ending he oh-so wanted.

Itachi closed his eyes, and dreamt with Sakura for the rest of the night. Neither knowing, they were having dreams about each other.

_**Morning**_

It was about 10:00 in the morning and everyone was up and about. They had all eaten, showered, and done everything they needed too. Temari, Ino, and Sakura were making the last preparations to their outfits inside their tents while the guys were waiting patiently outside. Where their campsite was, was not too far away from the lords' manor.

Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi really wanted to see how _their _girls looked like, but they dreaded what came after that; the mission. There was slight worry for them, but they were S-Class ninjas; they could take care of themselves so that was reassuring for Hidan, Deidara, and Itachi.

Soon the girls came out of their tents, and the guys were in shock. They wore clothing that covered most of their body, yet, they pulled it off, and looked gorgeous. I mean, guys stared and drooled last time, now, they would be in a stampede just trying to get a glance at them. The guys kept staring at their individual girls, while they blushed from all the attention they were getting from the smexy Akatsuki members.

"I-I think it's time to go." Sakura said as she stared away from Itachi. His gaze was taunting her.

"You guys go on ahead and we'll proceed as planned un. You guys must get in before we knock out the guards outside un." Deidara said.

"Okay. Shall we go girls?" Ino asked as she stared to her left at Sakura, and then to her right at Temari. Said girls nodded and with a wave, they disappeared in puffs of smokes.

"Let the mission begin." Hidan said with a smirk.

"Hn" Itachi said as all 3 of them turned around, and walked towards the manor while hiding their chakra.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura, Ino, and Temari were currently walking on a dirt road. They had been walking for about 5 minutes and the manor was now in sight. As they suspected, it was well guarded, ninjas were everywhere. Soon, they were in front of the manor and a man approached them.

"Who goes there?" spoke the man who was blocking their way through the large door.

"W-We wanted to see the l-lords" Sakura shyly said as she made a fake blush appear on her face. After all, Ryuu liked the shy girls.

The guard eyes all 3 of them up and down. He wasn't looking for any lies or weapons, he was just checking them out. I mean, who wouldn't really?  
"Okay, you may pass. After you enter, just keep going straight, you'll find or lord after a few minutes of walking." The guard said as he moved aside, and gave the girls a passage inside the house.

The large door opened, and the 3 nervously made their way inside. Once the door closed, the man got in his original spot, and got back on the lookout. He only accepted this job because he got paid quite well, and because he got to see beautiful women every day.

There was peacefulness for about 15 minutes until a guard on top of the manor spoke.

"Sir, there seems to be 3 figures approaching us slowly.

"More girls maybe?" the man said.

"N-No… definitely not girls, but I cannot see them too well." The man said. He didn't know why, but their outfits looked familiar to him.

"Maybe some travelers then?" the man said.

"Maybe, but the road ends here at the manor." The man on top of the manor said.

"Then maybe they're just lost?" he said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi, Hidan, and Deidara were slowly walking down the dirt road towards the manor. Each had their straw hats on so no one could see their faces. They soon arrived at the manor and they stared at the person guarding the door who seemed to be the leader of all of them.

"I am sorry, but you may not pass, this manor is strictly forbidden to anyone besides ladies." The leader said as he stepped up to them.

Neither of them said anything, instead, they walked around him and went towards the door.

"I do not wish to result to violence. Please go back from where you came from if you do not wish to get hurt." The man said as he took out a kunai.

That was when Hidan spoke up.

"Please, us, get hurt? You should be worried about yourselves." Hidan said.

"That's it you're getting it!" the man said as he approached them.

"W-Wait S-Sir!" the ninja on top of the manor said.

"What is it?" the man said annoyed.

"S-Sir… t-they're A-A-Akatsuki!" the one on top of the manor said. He finally knew where he had heard about them. Black cloaks with red clouds, and straw hats.

"Smart, but sadly, you guys must die." Hidan said as he took off his straw hat.

"Before the ninja on the rood could call out for anyone, he had a kunai through his heart. Courtesy of Hidan.

"I must warn the others!" the other ninja said. He turned around and got ready to run, but all he saw was blood red eyes, and then everything went dark and he found himself tied to a cross. Everything around him was red, and all he saw was a figure in black.

"N-No… the M-M-Mangekyou. Y-You must b-be the infamous I-Itachi U-U-Uchiha." The man said knowing he had met his doom.

There was nothing but silence until, all you could hear was blood-curling screams. And the torture had begun.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deidara saw as the ninja turned around and tried to warn the others, but he met eye to eye with Itachi, and 4 seconds later, he fell to the ground.

"Such brutal methods Itachi un." Deidara said as he shook his head.

Itachi stared at Deidara as his Mangekyou eyes spun dangerously. Deidara instantly closed his eyes and looked away.

"I'm not your enemy Itachi un!" Deidara said as he glared at a tree through his closed eyes.

Itachi smirked. "No need to be frightened Deidara. After all, why would I hurt my friend?" Itachi said.

Deidara slowly turned back to face Itachi and opened his eyes slightly. Itachi still had his Mangekyou Sharingan activated, but, Deidara did not get sucked into the other dimension. Deidara sighed in relief. Was it just him or had Itachi gotten nicer since the 3 new recruits had joined?

"Hello, we have work to do. Don't sit on your asses and do nothing!" Hidan yelled.

"Hn" Itachi said as he swiftly ran to the left side of the manor.

"I guess I have the right side un. Hidan, you take the roof un?" Deidara asked.

"Whatever, as long as I get to kick some ass!" Hidan said with a malicious smirk as he jumped onto the roof.

"So violent un." Deidara said as he shook his head, and headed to the right of the manor.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a few minutes of walking slowly, just like the guard said, there came an opening and what they saw surprised them. It was like a whole garden… just in the inside. There were 3 big tents inside, one green, one blue, and one red. They supposed each belonged to one of the lords'. There was a small river that went from one side of the garden, to the other side with 5 bridges going across. There were many statues, ponds, small waterfalls, and fish (in the water). There were many windows on the ceiling where the light came from making the place seem to glow. The place really was beautiful.

All 3 girls stood there for a minute in awe until someone grabbed their attention.

"Ryuu, Kaname, I think we have newcomers!" a man in red said. Soon after, a man in the green and blue tent came out, each with one girl on both arms.

"Well lookie here, they are new. I thought maybe you were just saying that since we just can't keep track of all of them can we?" the man in blue said.

"H-Hi, my name is S-Sakura. This is I-Ino, and t-this is T-Temari" Sakura said as all 3 of them bowed and Sakura gave another fake blush.

The man in green raised his eyebrows and stared at Sakura in curiosity. "You know _Sakura, _Green really does go well with your hair." The one who Sakura guessed was Ryuu, said as he let go of both girls, and went towards Sakura.

"You guys may leave now." Ryuu commanded the girls who had occupied his arms, and his brother's. All 4 girls bowed and left actually kind of happy they were being left alone.

"T-Thank you Ryuu-sama." Sakura said as she bowed once again, and made another fake blush.

"Heh, 'Ryuu-sama, it's catchy." Ryuu said. As soon as Sakura stood straight up once again, Ryuu studied Sakura closely.

"Kaname, Shiro, one for each of us, just perfect." Ryuu said as he glanced at both guys after he finished studying Sakura. They both nodded and studied Ino and Temari since, Ryuu had already chosen who he wanted. Shiro chose Temari first, and Kaname was left with Ino. It seemed like the oldest picked first, and the youngest last.

"Okay, we make our separate ways from here. Sakura, you may follow me." Ryuu said as he turned around and headed for his tent.

"Yes Ryuu-sama." Sakura said as she caught up with Ryuu, and walked next to him towards his tent.

Ino and Temari did the same with Kaname and Shiro, and went their separate ways towards their tents.

And now, the mission had finally begun!

**End of Chapter**

**Okay! Another chapter done! Please review and tell me how it was!!**

**I'm sorry for the late update, but yesterday was my b-day, and today my family and I kind of went out to eat so that is why I am updating today very late! But I got it done so yay for that right? :D**

**I made this chapter extra long as you may have probably already noticed because I just had so much to add plus the ita x saku moment which I'm sure many enjoyed! The mission **_**did**_** start today like I promised, but it was only a smart part. But the next chapter will either have the next part of the mission, or finish the mission. It depends on how long I decide to make it :O**

**Okay! Anyway… I think I said everything I needed to say! So I would **_**REALLY **_** appreciated of u reviewed! You know how much reviews mean to people right =3 well it's the same for me, I love reviews!!! So please, review!  
**

**-Marzy-chan!**


	7. Mission Gone Wrong?

**Hello! Marzy-chan here with yet another chapter! Hope you all enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters in any way, shape, or form… just my ocs'.**

_Recap_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Kaname, Shiro, one for each of us, just perfect." Ryuu said as he glanced at both guys after he finished studying Sakura. They both nodded and studied Ino and Temari since; Ryuu had already chosen who he wanted. Shiro chose Temari first, and Kaname was left with Ino. It seemed like the oldest picked first, and the youngest last._

"_Okay, we make our separate ways from here. Sakura, you may follow me." Ryuu said as he turned around and headed for his tent._

"_Yes Ryuu-sama." Sakura said as she caught up with Ryuu, and walked next to him towards his tent._

_Ino and Temari did the same with Kaname and Shiro, and went their separate ways towards their tents._

_And now, the mission had finally begun!_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 7: Mission Gone Bad?**_

Sakura found her way inside the green tent and found it… filled with girls.

'_Why am I not surprised?' _Sakura thought with a sweat dropped. There were girls everywhere! Somewhere fully clothes, some barely had any clothes _on. _Over all, it sort of looked like a whore house. There were pillows everywhere with girls lying all over them. In the back, centered right at the middle stood a chair made completely out of gold. Sakura guessed he sat there.

Sakura followed him to his seat and watched as he sat down. He then patted his lap as if suggesting her to sit on it. Sakura felt like puking, seriously?

"W-Why Ryuu-sama, I c-couldn't…" Sakura said with a bow. No really, she couldn't sit on his lap. How disgusting was that?!

"But I say you may, so you can. Come here Sakura-chan." he said as he purred her name. Sakura tried to fake another blush but just couldn't. This was just too horrifying and instead if turning red, she could tell she would actually turn _green._

'_Well, it is his favorite color.' _She thought on the bright side. _'Okay no, I need to blush… what if I think someone else said it? Okay think of….' _ Sakura thought as she pondered. Sakura could only think of one person who could make her blush without any effort whatsoever; Itachi.

Sakura immediately turned scarlet as she walked over to Ryuu and sat on his lap. She was turning what… brown now? Red from thinking of Itachi, and green for sitting on his lap. Oh how she wished she was fat right now; she could kill him right there and then.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I've never seen you around here, you are new correct?" Shiro asked as he entered his tent with Temari close behind.

"Yes, I have never… been here before." Temari said as she paused momentarily to look around the place. It was really quite spectacular.

"Why did you come all of a sudden?" Shiro asked. Temari mentally flinched. He was definitely the curious one in the family. He just never shut up! Something _Pein _should have told her. But sadly, it was never on the information.

"Well, my parents how grown sick and they are now, unable to work. Coming here was the first thing I came up with to earn money." Temari explained. Good thing Temari was also smart or else she would be doomed.

"Ohh, I see." Shiro said. He walked around the tent and sat on his chair.

"Would you please bring me and my new… pet something to drink?" he said to a random girl as he observed Temari.

'_Pet? Who does this bitch think he is!!?' _Temari thought. Temari quickly went over her breathing exercises to calm herself down

"Of course Shiro-sama" the girl said as she walked somewhere. Temari quickly glanced at the girl.

'_Can you even call that clothes?!' _Temari thought as she looked at what the girl was wearing. Amazing what people could come up with nowadays. Those sick bastards.

"Tell me… are you a virgin?" he asked suddenly.

This, had caught Temari off guard. Why would he asked such a question?!

"Y-Yes.. I am." Temari said a bit… wary.

Shiro smirked. "I see"

Temari mentally gulped. This guy wasn't thinking… was he? He was psycho, he was definitely psycho.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ino followed Kaname to his tent. She stared at him for a while trying to figure him out. Ino, was the type of person who could tell what a person was like by their first appearance. In Shiro, she saw a control freak. In Ryuu, she saw a conceited person. And most of the time, she was right.

But in Kaname, she didn't see anything like that. Ino studied his features carefully. He had blonde hair with dark blue eyes. He didn't… seem that bad.

They both entered his tent and Ino did see many girls. But they were all fully clothed, most of them anyway, and, there weren't that many.

"Hello Kaname-sama" the girls greeted him with bows. Kaname nodded and headed for his chair.

"Are you coming Ino-san?" he asked as he glance back. Ino nodded and stopped staring at the place. She quickly caught up to him and wondered why things seemed… a bit… off. Usually, girls clothes would be, off to say the least. And they would not usually treat their so called 'masters' with respect. He was definitely something different.

Kaname sat down and asked a girl to bring them both something to drink.

"Tell me Ino-san, what brings you here?" he asked as he stared around the room. Most girls were far away from them talking about whatever.

"What… brings me here?" she repeated slowly to herself. "Well, my family and I are in need of some money… My parents died long ago and now it's just me and my little sisters…" she explained. Ino, was a very good actress.

"Were the others… your sisters?" Kaname asked.

"No, they are some of my closest friends. You see, they are also… in need of money. So we came together." She explained.

"Kaname-sama, your drinks" the girl said as she handed him a cup, and one to Ino. Ino nodded as a thank you.

"I see, how long do you plan to stay here?" he asked.

"I… haven't really thought of that…" she said. There was a moments silence until Ino spoke up. "Kaname-sama I'm not one to ask, but, is this how your brothers' tents' are as well?" she asked as she looked around. There seemed to be more books, statues, and desks than girls which was odd.

"Not exactly…" he answered. Ino stared at him in curiosity.

"Shiro and Ryuu are a bit… different to say the least. They focus more on the girls here… while me on the other hand, like to read my books more." He said as he pointed to the thousands of books he had on some big shelves. "They think nothing will happen to them because they have all the money they could possibly want and need…"

"What about you?" Ino asked.

"I happen to know many people around here are very poor, and many will soon have their sights set on all the treasures here. They would even try to kill us." Kaname explained.

'_Damn, this guy is good. Not as brainless as the other ones' _Ino thought.

"I hired a few ninja to teach me the art of the Shinobi… I am now, fairly skilled. I wish I could say the same for my brothers but they are too focused on their own… priorities... they really are imbeciles if you ask me" Kaname said.

"How skilled are you exactly?" Ino asked knowing this could get pretty dangerous.

"ANBU… if not higher." He explained.

'… _shit…' _Ino thought. She was really in trouble now.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_This guy does not know when to stop does he?!' _ Sakura thought as she fake blushed once again. This was about the seventh time Ryuu had groped her ass… in 3 minutes! 3 short god damn minutes! This person was really a perv! Not to mention he had drank about 10 bottles of sake now. Her job was actually fairly easy. He was drunk, and he would most likely knock himself out with an estimation of 1 more bottle.

"How about we go somewhere more… private? What do you say, Sakura-chan?" he said as he got up and started swaying his way towards her.

"Ohh Ryuu-sama I-I c-couldn't…" she said with a blush. This time, it wasn't a fake blush. He was definitely not insisting she got to bed with him!

"Come on, it'll be fun!" he said as he dragged her out of the tent. He then headed for a doorway to the left of the tents. There were many doors and hallways leading to many different places. On the far end, there was another door, this one much bigger and much fancier.

'_That must be the treasury… Got to get there… but first I need to get rid of this pig and find Temari and Ino.' _Sakura thought as she glared at the drunken buffoon dragging her across the hall to a room.

They turned many hallways before Ryuu had stopped walking and reached a door. They finally went into a room and before Sakura had any time to think, he slammed her against the wall and started kissing her on the neck. Sakura didn't have to wait for long for him to stop because soon enough, he passed out on the floor.

"What a joke" Sakura said out loud as she sweat dropped. Yes, what a mighty lord he was, definitely. Passing out in front of someone who was there to assassinate him.

Sakura quickly made sure he would stay knocked out for at least a few more hours before locking him in a closet with duck tape wrapped around his while body.

"Now that the dirty work is all done…" Sakura thought. She quickly looked around the room and spotted a window. She quickly slipped out of it and looked around the roof. All the guards had been knocked out, just as planned.

She walked around aimlessly until she felt a kunai to her throat.

"Hidan, knock it off." She said flatly.

"You didn't even scream." He said disappointedly.

Sakura quickly grabbed his hand and used her immense strength to push him off of her. She then got behind him and put the kunai to his neck, still using his hand. "Not even a challenge" she said.

"Who said I was trying?" Hidan said.

Deidara fake coughed. Hidan and Sakura looked up. "Hi Deidara." She said.

"I presume you completed your task correct?" Itachi asked as he appeared from behind them. Sakura nodded as she finally let go of Hidan.

"But, we have a slight difficult situation." Sakura said.

Itachi stared at her and told her to continue.

"Well you see that Kaname fellow Ino was supposed to take care of? See he's actually pretty skilled; higher than ANBU…" she said.

"You know this how?" Deidara asked now knowing Ino could be in trouble.

"Ryuu had gotten pretty drunk and was blabbing random stuff out. He happened to mention that Kaname supposedly had taken 'stupid Shinobi lessons'. He also said that Kaname had made ANBU rank if not higher." Sakura explained.

"What about Shiro?" Hidan asked now worried about Temari.

"That psycho bitch is taken care of." Temari said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Psycho bitch?" Deidara asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Over all, he's a control freak who tried to rape me." Temari said with a shrug.

"And now he's?" Deidara asked.

"Poisoned" Temari said.

"Now that just leaves… Ino…" Itachi said.

"We need to hurry." Deidara said as he went inside towards the window Sakura had gone through.

"What's wrong with Ino?" Temari asked.

"I'll explain on the way let's go." Sakura said as she followed after Hidan, and Itachi, and jumped in.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Does that mean you… don't do anything with the girls? You know…" Ino asked.

Kaname put the book he was currently reading down and looked at Ino curiously before he gave a smirk. He leaned down towards her. "Why do you want to know?" Ino leaned back hoping to put some distance in between the 2, but he just kept proceeding towards her.

'_He's __**really **__popping the personal bubble' _Ino thought as she mentally glared.

"I-I'm just wondering… most girls here have their…. Clothes on." Ino explained.

"Why Ino-san, just because their clothes is on right now, does not mean anything happened." Kaname said as his mouth met Ino's neck and he kissed it gently. He quickly moved back to his original position and stared at Ino with enthusiasm.

Ino blushed slightly as she touched her neck. Kaname then abruptly stood up. "Come" he said as he walked past Ino.

Ino stood up and followed behind him. "Where are we going?" Ino asked. She got no response for a while.

Kaname stopped walking momentarily as he glanced back at Ino. "My room" he said as he turned back and started walking.

Ino gulped. "Why?" she asked.

"You have… provoked me" he said with a smirk. They exited the tent and walked towards a room.

'_Shit, I'm in trouble now… what should I do?' _she asked. She could attack right now, but it would still be dangerous, he was smart unlike the others. Ino then thought that she would be at a disadvantage if they were in the room since, it had less space. Ino quickly got a senbon needle which was strapped to her thigh, under her kimono. She quickly aimed at his neck and shot it.

'_Yes, it's gonna hit!' _Ino thought happily.

Kaname all of a sudden turned around and caught the senbon needle in between his 2 fingers.

"Shit" she said. Kaname smirked.

"I'm not that foolish Ino-san." He explained.

"Yeah, unlike your brainless brothers" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Correct. How long did you think you could fool me? I could see how it seemed you guys had your information. Wearing our favorite colors and all." He said as he looked at her up in down with a hint of lust in them. Ino shuddered a bit before she reached to the side of her kimono and picked out a kunai.

"Enough of the silly toys Ino-san." He said as he ran towards her.

Ino was definitely at a disadvantage now. She was wearing a kimono for kami's sake! She couldn't actually _walk _in them, let alone run, jump, and dodge. Ino quickly took her shoes off and quickly took the kimono off revealing a short purple top and a purple skirt with black short under.

'_Sakura was right to suggest we put this under' _Ino thought.

"Now, we can fight equally" she said with a smirk.

"There's nothing equal about this fight Ino-san." Kaname said as he did a quick fireball jutsu at aimed it at Ino. Ino quickly countered the jutsu by making her own jutsu.

"Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!" she said as she made the hand signs and a water dragon appeared.

"I am not as weak as you thought" Ino said.

"I never insisted you were weak," Kaname started before he appeared behind Ino. Ino quickly turned around and shielded herself by making her arms cover her chest in an 'X' position. She flew back a few feet and landed with one knee on the floor. "I just meant that I was better." Kaname said as he rushed towards Ino.

Ino quickly stood up and did several back-flips dodging punches and kick every time. Ino stopped momentarily to see his movements and saw him making a high kick to her face. Ino ducked down and did the splits. She then moved her body with her hands and knocked him down by tripping him with her feet.

Ino immediately got up and stared back to where he was laying, but found he was not there anymore. Ino grabbed a kunai and looked around her for any sign of him.

"Behind you sweetie" was all Ino heard before she was abruptly pushed against the wall slamming her head against it and due to the sudden sharp pain, she dropped the kunai.

"As I was saying, this fight was not equal." He began. Ino glared as Kaname continued. "Such a pretty girl. Such a shame you must die by my hands…" he said as he got his hand and caressed Ino's cheek smoothly. He then started trailing butterfly kisses down her neck. Ino's eyes widened. No! This was soooo not going to happen again. She was not going to feel weak and defenseless as she almost got raped once again.

Ino quickly struggled and she started panicking as his hands started trailing down to her waist, and then lower. She quickly grabbed her hands and tried to push him off. Too bad she didn't have the in human strength Sakura had. Kaname quickly grabbed her hands and shoved them above her head. He then bit her neck none too softly and left it bruised, and red.

Ino then found one good thing about her position besides the fact that she was about to get raped. Her hands were above her head and keeping her hair up, were 2 senbon needles. Ino quickly grabbed one and was glad that Kaname was currently too busy trailing kisses around her mouth to realize. He then stopped, and worked on Ino's skirt.

"You were right Kaname, this fight was not equal." Ino muttered grudgingly.

Kaname looked up questioningly and as soon as he looked up, Ino threw the senbon at his neck, right on a pressure point. He quickly passed out on the floor and lay limp in front of Ino. Ino screamed angrily and quickly kicked him away from her. She then dropped herself on the floor and put her knees to her chest as she grabbed her hair.

Again

It had almost happened again. Just great. She almost got raped again. She felt so frustrated. She was an S-Class criminal and she still felt weak. What if she didn't push them off? Would her teammates have to come to rescue her once again?? She felt tears stroll down her cheek at how useless, pathetic, and weak she felt. But then Ino realized as she cried, there was a difference. This time, she did not need the help of her friends. She had grown through her fear and defeated the man.

She… had _changed. _She had become stronger than last time since she was now able to face her fears.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura, Ino, and Deidara quickly rushed inside the room with Itachi and Hidan following shortly after.

"Where exactly could she be?" Deidara asked as he went to open the door.

"Don't. You might alert someone that we are here." Itachi explained.

"Does it matter, the only other male that is still conscious besides ourselves is the bastard! un" Deidara proclaimed.

"Yeah, I doubt they would leave guards inside. They wouldn't be of much use since they would most likely be too distracted by the girls with barely _any _clothes on." Sakura explained as she grimaced at the thought of what she had seen the girls wear.

"And that's a good enough reason un. Let's go and look for Ino un." Deidara said as he opened the door.

"Where exactly is Ino un?" Deidara asked as he looked at either side of him. The hallway ran all across and divided into 2 at both ends.

"We split up" Itachi said blankly.

"Itachi, Hidan, and myself will go this way," Temari said as she pointed to her left, "while Sakura and Deidara go to the right." Temari said as she pointed towards the opposite direction.

All 5 of them nodded as they split up once they each reached the fork, they each split up once again. Temari and Hidan went one way, while Itachi went the other.

"Which way should we go un?" Deidara asked.

"I'll take the left, you take the right." Sakura said as she ran towards the left.

Deidara nodded as he ran to the right. After about a minute, he was once again hit with another for kin the road. He looked left, and then he looked right. He then decided to go left after some thinking. The hallway then made an abrupt turn to the right and Deidara stopped as he saw Ino lying on the floor crying with Kaname laying on the floor a few feet away.

"Ino un!" Deidara yelled as he ran towards Ino.

Ino looked up and was relieved when she saw Deidara. He was the only person she really wanted to see right now.

"Deidara…" Ino said happily as she wiped away the tears on her face and showed a small smile.

Deidara looked at the mess around them. The walls were all wrecked, burned, and soaked. They definitely fought.

"Are you okay un?" Deidara asked as he bent down in front of her and looked at her to see if she had any injuries. Sure enough, he spotted many bruises on her arms, and legs.

"I'll be fine." Ino said as she rubbed her neck. Deidara took her hand and examined what she was rubbing. It was red, and was starting to bruise. He knew exactly what that was from.

"This bastards going to die." Deidara muttered. Ino smile as she heard him.

"You're so sweet" Ino muttered to herself even though Deidara heard her. How could he not? He was only about 5 inches away from her.

Deidara blushed. "How about we go get the scroll and get the hell out of here un?" he said. Ino nodded as Deidara grabbed her hand and helped her up.

Deidara quickly took a moment and searched for their chakra. But as he expected, they were all masked. He then quickly flared his chakra sending them a message and soon enough, they had all arrived.

"Ino!" Temari and Sakura yelled as they walked up to her and wrapped their arms around her strongly.

"I'm alright girls." Ino said as she hugged them back with equal force.

"We should get this damn mission over with first." Hidan said lazily as he leaned on his scythe.

"Oh yeah, let's go." Temari said.

"Ummm… where exactly is it un?" Deidara asked.

"I know where it is. I passed by it when Ryuu was leading me to his room. It's a big fancy door with some gold out lining it." Sakura explained as she headed one direction with everyone else following her. They were there soon enough and they slowly opened the big doors.

"Oh, my, fucken, Jashin!" Hidan said as he gaped at all the treasure in the room.

"Yeah, oh, my, fucken, god, un." Deidara repeated after him.

"Okay you 3 go look for the scroll." Temari demanded.

"And what will you 3 do?" Itachi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Duh, we're going to fill ourselves with all this treasure!" Sakura said.

"But we're the ones who kicked the asses." Hidan complained.

"We're the ones who did the dirty work!" Ino counter argued. Hidan opened his mouth to complain but was interrupted by Deidara.

"Drop it Hidan un. You know you enjoyed your job while they on the other hand, did not un." Deidara said as he walked away and started looking for the scroll.

"Let's get going girls!" Temari said. Ino and Sakura nodded as they split up and started looking for their own treasures to keep.

Sakura had grabbed a necklace with a silver sakura petal with a tiny pink stone in the middle. That was the only thing that had caught her eye besides a medical scroll which seemed to be very rare. Besides that, Sakura had grabbed random items which would be traded for some money. Ino and Temari had done the same except Ino had grabbed some earrings while Temari had actually grabbed some weapons.

"I found it!" Hidan said triumphantly after a while. He quickly pointed to a scroll that was on top of a huge pile of random treasures. He quickly grabbed it and started filling up his pockets with items.

"I think Kakuzu would appreciate it if I gave him something to." Hidan said with a grin.

As Itachi was walking towards Hidan to grab the scroll, his eye caught a glance of some rings. There were 2 to be exact and they were plain, and made out of silver. He quickly grabbed them and stuffed them in his pocket. He didn't exactly know why though.

Deidara was searching through all the treasures as well, and found a simple gold bracelet. _'This would look nice on Ino' _he thought as he quickly took it and stored it in his pocket for safe keeping. He wondered if he could give it to Ino anytime soon.

Hidan, had also grabbed something for Temari even though he tried to tell his mind he didn't. He grabbed some silver earrings shaped like mini kunai. Temari liked weapons after all. He knew that much from previous experiences in what used to be his sanctuary filled with weapons but had now become a place where he could die. It almost made him shudder slightly at the thought. Almost, but after all, he liked pain and that would most likely never stop. That is unless, Temari had gone psycho one of these days and had gone in a complete rampage in his room, while he happened to be there.

"We should go before anyone gets suspicious." Sakura said as they all met up with Itachi, who now had the scroll.

"Where should we go?" Ino asked.

"The best thing is to go back to the campsite no?" Sakura asked.

"But I'm tired of sleeping on the floor. Why don't we rent some rooms at a motel in town?"

"That could be risky un." Deidara said.

"We _can _hide our chakra. Plus, money isn't an issue since we are basically rich right now." Sakura said with a shrug as she lifted her now heavy pockets filled with gold, silver, scrolls, and so much more.

"What would we do there?" Itachi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

All 3 girls looked at each other momentarily. "Shopping!" they all said excitedly each having different thought is mind. Ino was thinking about all the clothes, shoes, and accessories. Sakura was thinking about medical scrolls and herbs. And finally, Temari was thinking about the weapons.

"Okay, now what would _we _do there while you 3 have your damn fun shopping." Hidan whined.

"Whatever you want to do." Temari said with a shrug.

"We'll plan when we get there" Itachi said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hidan and Deidara shrugged before they too disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"Should we henge first?" Ino asked.

"I don't think we need to." Temari said. Ino looked at her questioningly.

"It's because we are brand new Akatsuki members so no one knows who we are. All they know is that we are missing nin but that won't alert anybody sense there are probably many rogues wandering around the town." Sakura explained.

"True enough. Let's get going?" Ino suggested. All 3 nodded and disappeared just like the guys had and found themselves in a dark alleyway with Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan. They were not wearing henges', but they were not wearing their usual Akatsuki cloaks.

"Henges?" Sakura asked.

"No one in this town will really know what we look like since our cloaks covered most of our faces un." Deidara said with a shrug.

"So none of these dumbasses here will now who we are." Hidan said with a grin.

"Itachi, you should turn your Sharingan off then." Sakura said as she pointed to her eyes as an example.

Itachi glared but soon closed his eyes. When he reopened them they were charcoal black.

"Let's hurry and get to the motel." He said as he exited the alleyway and headed towards the nearest hotel. Sakura quickly caught up to him and wondered why exactly he was in a hurry. The others followed behind them, Deidara with Ino and Hidan with Temari.

"Itachi, why are you in such a hurry?" she asked. As she walked next to him.

He quickly glared at her and looked around for a hotel. "I am not" he said.

"You seem to be…" Sakura trailed off.

"Well then, your assumptions are incorrect, Sakura" Itachi stated as he fixated his gaze on the road. Sakura stared at him analyzing his face expression and finally laid her eyes upon his own. He was… squinting.

It suddenly clicked in Sakura's head. He was going blind. That was why he wanted to get to the motel fast; so he could turn his Sharingan back on. It was after all, the only thing that helped him see better. They were like contacts to say the least.

'_Maybe I could help him out. My knowledge on it isn't very big though… I might hurt him instead of help him' _Sakura thought with a frown on her face. _'Maybe they have some scrolls on it here… it's worth a shot' _she thought triumphantly.

The 2 soon entered a decent looking motel and walked up to a middle-aged girl with black hair, and blue eyes. "Hello and welcome, how many rooms may I get you today?" she asked with a smile.

"3 rooms please" Sakura said as she showed a smile of her own to the lady. The girl nodded and handed Sakura 3 keys.

"The rooms will be upstairs to your left. Rooms 45, 46, and 47. I hope you enjoy your stay." She said as Itachi handed her the money. Sakura kept one of the keys, and gave one to Ino Temari. They all soon went to their separate rooms where they decided they would split up and go to different places.

"Itachi, I'm going out real fast okay?" she said.

"You can't go all by yourself." Itachi commented.

Sakura glared at the man on the bed. "It's not my fault you overuse your damn Sharingan and can't see shit so you refuse to go anywhere." Sakura said.

Itachi glared. Damn, she was good. "How did you know?" he asked.

"You were squinting… and also, as soon as we entered the room you turned your Sharingan back on." Sakura said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"…Ah"

"Like I was saying, I'm going." Sakura said as she tried to reach for the door. Sadly, Itachi appeared in front of her and grabbed her hand inches away from the door knob.

"I said, you were not going." He said commandingly.

"I'm just going to a store to see if they got anyway to heal your eyes." Sakura said as she glared. "Maybe after that I could go shopping as I please." Sakura said with a smirk.

'_She's… trying to… help me?' _ he thought surprisingly.

"Now if you don't mind, you could stop holding my hand so I could get a move on." Sakura said with a slight blush. Itachi looked at his hand and sure enough, he was still holding it. He smirked. He wasn't even trying and he was making her nervous. He let go of her hand and seconds later, she was out the door and walking away a bit fast if you ask him.

Itachi mentally sighed as he remembered her blushing face. He gave a tiny smile at the thought of her.

'_She's doing something for me, so I should do something for her… to return the favor' _he thought as he thought of the 2 rings he had grabbed previously that day. He played with them by fiddling his finger in his pocket as he squeezed one of them gently. Should he?

**End of Chapter!**

**Okay! there it is! Hope you guys liked it! ^_^**

**I would appreciate some reviews! I really, really like them xD**

**Okay sorry for not updating in a long time… went on a trip and had no internet :(**

**Next Chapter: (Title Unknown)**

**Update Time: 2-4 weeks (sorry for making you wait such a long time Dx)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Next Chapter is up! Hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry for the long wait people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Recap_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_I'm just going to a store to see if they got anyway to heal your eyes." Sakura said as she glared. "Maybe after that I could go shopping as I please." Sakura said with a smirk._

'_She's… trying to… help me?' he thought a bit surprised._

"_Now if you don't mind, you could stop holding my hand so I could get a move on." Sakura said with a slight blush. Itachi looked at his hand and sure enough, he was still holding it. He smirked. He wasn't even trying and he was making her nervous. He let go of her hand and seconds later, she was out the door and walking, if not running away._

_Itachi mentally sighed as he remembered her blushing face. He gave a tiny smile at the thought of her. _

'_She's doing something for me, so I should do something for her' he thought as he thought of the 2 rings he had grabbed previously that day._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8:**

"I'm back" Sakura quickly said as she knocked on the door of her room. Soon enough, it opened to reveal Itachi standing there with no face expression whatsoever like always. He opened the door wider to let her pass and shut the door and locked it after she entered. She sighed as she turned around to face him.

"This will be tricky… but I'll manage." Sakura said with a smile. Itachi nodded and Sakura continued. "Lay on the bed please." She said and Itachi did as instructed. It was obviously important to him that he get his vision back. Sakura got in the bed and laid Itachi's head under her lap. Itachi stared at Sakura and watched as she tied her hair up and started focusing. "I need you to close her eyes and turn of your Sharingan please." She said. Itachi did as told and held still to make her job easier. He couldn't risk becoming blind thanks to a mistake she made.

Sakura's hands then started glowing green and she placed her hands on top of Itachi's eyes. She closed her own eyes for a few minutes as she got a mental picture of Itachi's eyes. Basically, the cells in his eyes were dying due to Itachi exerting his eyes past their own limit. "This might sting a bit." Sakura warned.

"Hn" Itachi mumbled before Sakura sent her chakra to his eyes. She started mending the cells as best she could. Kind of tricky healing something so… _tiny _if you ask her opinion. It would most likely be hard for anyone though… you want to try healing something microscopic? She had to make her chakra so thin and it was very hard to thin it so much_. _

Sakura was wrong when she said it might sting, it actually felt soothing. It felt like his eyeballs were being massaged and rejuvenated back to its original state. About 45 minutes later, Sakura had stopped sending the chakra to his eyes and took in a deep breath as she wiped the sweat away from her brow.

"I'm not quite sure how effective it is… there isn't much knowledge on healing the eyes…" Sakura started. Itachi got up and opened his eyes. It took a while to adjust them to the light but he could _definitely _see much better than last time.

"Did it work?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Hn"

Sakura sighed. "That's a relief. Please try not to kill your eyesight that fast again. Don't have your Sharingan on unless needed. And don't use your Mangekyou or too much." Sakura said with a glare.

Itachi smirked. "A bit worried I see" he said flatly.

Sakura blushed lightly. "I just don't want to go around healing you again. It's a lot of work. I'm almost out of chakra." She explained as she made to punch him lightly. He quickly grabbed her hand without hesitating.

Sakura tried to pull back but couldn't. "Hey let g-" Sakura said but was distracted when Itachi put a ring on her finger. "Wah…" Sakura said, lost for words.

"A… thank you… of some sort…" Itachi said with no face expression whatsoever. Sakura stared at him weirdly as if he were an alien. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I am not allowed to say thank you with a present?" Sakura quickly nodded her head dumbly.

"It is… unnatural for an Uchiha to say thank you… much less to give a gift to anyone." Sakura explained.

"And why would you suggest that?" Itachi asked, eyebrow still raised.

"I have spent my life studying the way of the Uchiha and I am familiar with many of their ways and traditions." Sakura began. "And, I had come up with the conclusion that Uchihas are egotistical people who never asked for help, and never say thank you." Sakura said. Itachi was about to speak but Sakura kept going. "I know many of their face expressions and their meanings too." Sakura said. Itachi smirked challengingly as if telling her to go on.

"Their left eye tends to twitch when angered and their sign of curiosity is a raise of the eyebrow." Sakura said.

Itachi smirked. "Please continue…" he said.

"As you wish Uchiha-sama." She said sarcastically. "They frown slightly when unpleased and amusement usually means a smirk. When angered, they tend to glare death glares and then tend to act like nothing in the world matters besides themselves. They tend to show happiness –although rare, with an upward twitch of the lip or a slight smile though smiles are usually out of the question. Them being so rare and all." Sakura said knowingly. "Shall I continue?"

"Please do"

"Most have natural talent and tend to think they are the best. Also born natural geniuses of course. Emotion is rare among them and almost no one can get close to one. They really are, rare sights. Of course, that _just_ _might _have to do with the fact that there might only be 2 left in the all the nations." Sakura explained.

"I am afraid to say that you must get some of your facts straight, even though, some are… quite accurate, Sakura."

He frowned.

"Aww, the poor Uchiha is unpleased." Sakura teased.

Itachi smirked.

"Oh, wait, now he's amused." Sakura said with her own smirk.

"I must say, I too know a lot about people. Especially Harunos'. And a certain pink-haired, green-eyed one at that too" Itachi said.

"Oh really, tell me all about them!" Sakura said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Very well then. Harunos' are crazy, and usually have a very bad temper. They tend to go after the 'bad boy' type and happen to be distracted around me, so I've been told." Itachi said and paused to see Sakura's face. Soon enough, a pout showed on her face and he continued." Harunos' tend to drift off into train of thoughts when unsure or nervous. They have no control over their emotions and blush quite a lot." Itachi said with a smirk. "Shall _I _continue?" he asked.

"Do go on" Sakura said with a glare.

"They are usually cheerful but when they are mad, you might be in danger. Harunos' care about their friends and family deeply and will not kill unless needed, which is rarely. They pout usually when feeling stubborn or defeated. Their favorite color is red and they happen to like cherry blossoms quite a bit. And, they right now find themselves hating a certain Uchiha." Itachi finished.

"Wow, you _are_ good, but I certainly have control over my emotions. And the last fact, might actually be a bit of an **understatement**" Sakura said with a glare.

"Sure you do" Itachi said sarcastically. Once again, Sakura looked at him as if he was an alien. He rolled his eyes. "And now I'm not allowed to be sarcastic?" he said.

"No! Did you not here one of the last rules of being an Uchiha! Emotion. Is. Rare. Among. Them!" she repeated slowly pausing after each word as to get her point across. "Oh, and you most certainly cannot roll your eyes either!" she said with a giggle. She sighed and looked down where she oddly enough, noticed something. Itachi was still holding her hand except this time their hands were intertwined with each other. Sakura blushed like crazy.

"Ahh, you see, you do blush a lot." He said knowingly.

"I'm only blushing because…" she started. She looked at their hands unsure of what she should do. Itachi stared at what she was looking at and saw their hands intertwined as well. He did nothing.

"But you do blush a lot." He stated.

"No I don't! That's only around y-" she said but shut herself up immediately when she put her other hand on her mouth silencing herself.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and smirked one of the biggest smirks in his life so far. "Around me? Was that what you were implying?" Itachi asked.

"Not it wasn't" she mumbled too quickly with her hand still on her mouth.

"Yes it was" he stated. It was definitely a fact.

Sakura pouted.

"Ahh, defeat" he stated.

She glared.

"Ahh, now you're angry." He teased

"Stop doing that!" she said.

"Okay I will, when you admit it" Itachi said.

"What satisfaction will it give to your poor ego?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Damn, Itachi's traits were _seriously _starting to rub off on her. "You know, your traits really rub off on people when they hang out with you too much.

Itachi paused momentarily quite unsure as to how he should answer this question. He after all, did not know himself. He laid there in silence.

"If you have no answer, then neither do I." Sakura said smiling in satisfaction. Itachi half glared at Sakura. "Oh, who's mad now?" she said with a victory smile.

"I wish to know simply because I do" he said simply.

"Not good enough" Sakura said with a smirk. She was definitely enjoying making Itachi Uchiha work for something for once in his life instead of giving it to him.

"You never asked for a convincing one" he stated blankly.

"Well now I am" she protested.

"… too late" he said

Sakura glared at tried to get up so she could leave and escape his evil clutches for a while. Too bad she forgot they were still holding hands. Sakura quickly got yanked back on the bed none too gently.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"Out"

"You can't go alone" Itachi said with a smirk. He was definitely enjoying torturing her right now.

Sakura screamed stubbornly ad quickly yanked away from their hold. She then got some clothes out of her bag and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Damn… Uchiha… insufferable… jerk" was all Itachi was able to hear through the door before he heard the shower turn on. Minutes later, he heard Sakura fall to the floor with a light thud followed by a string of curses also involving Itachi's name and another word Itachi thought was 'insufferable'

"All... his… fault… burn… hell" he was able to make out a while later.

"Do you need my assistance in there Sakura? Are you indeed, incapable of showering by yourself?" he asked sarcastically with an amused expression on his face. Soon enough, he saw Sakura's face pop out of the door. Her hair was wet and messy and he could see a towel wrapped around her.

She quickly sent a glare towards his almost smiling in satisfaction face expression. "No!" she quickly said before she slammed the door none too gently. With a bit more force, she could have broken the door. Almost in half.

Itachi sighed and just sat there waiting for her to come out.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wait up Ino un!" Deidara yelled. He was currently getting dragged from one store, to the next. How exciting was that?

"Oooh, this is cute too!" she yelled as she ran to the store while dragging Deidara in. She was after all, holding his hand while running manically through the towns shop center. For a poor town, they had some pretty good clothes. The good thing about the poorness was that they prices were _cheap! _This meant she had more money to spend on even **more **clothes! Meaning… longer shopping time! Which, in man language just meant excruciating hell.

"Can't we take a little break un?" he asked as he sat down on a chair next to the dressing rooms.

"Last shop, I promise!" Ino said from behind the door.

"Yeah, but you said that the last 3 shops already un." Deidara said with a sigh as he looked down. All she had bought so far was jewelry and accessories. 4 bags of them to be exact!

"This time I promise!" Ino said before she came out of the door.

"You said that to-" Deidara said as he started looking up at Ino. He was cut short as he stared at Ino up and down.

"What do you think?" she asked as she twirled around a few times and looked at herself in the mirror. She then stared at Deidara for his opinion. She was currently wearing a spaghetti strapped blue dress that went down a bit past her thighs. It showed off her figure perfectly and it seemed to make her chest pop. It also had small slits on both sides. She also had some black heels on, silver bangles and matching silver earrings. She had silver eye shadow on with mascara and light eyeliner. She wore light blush on her cheeks and she wore shiny lip gloss which made her lips look even tastier in Deidara's opinion.

Deidara's mouth fell wide open as he ogled at Ino. She looked so… amazing… Not that she didn't already anyway. Heck, amazing didn't even begin to _**describe **_how irresistible Ino looked to him right now.

"Uhg… Ahh… Ehhh" Deidara stuttered out trying to make sure no drool came out.

"It's not good?" she asked confused at his reaction.

"No!" Deidara quickly said.

"So it's ugly?" Ino asked a bit shocked. She didn't want to sound conceited but she thought she looked pretty good. And she was hoping to impress Deidara too!

Deidara quickly stood up. "No… it's…" he looked at her up and down once again "It's perfect." He said. Ino smiled.

"Glad you like it." She said before she made her way back to change. Deidara waited as he pictured Ino in the dress once again. He quickly blushed and realized, he still wanted Ino to wear that.

"I-Ino… why don't you keep that on un? You like… nice un." He stated with a blush. He was glad she was in the dressing room and unable to see his blushing face or else that would just be plain embarrassing.

Ino's head popped out of the dressing room. "You sure? I don't think it's a good idea." Ino said unsurely.

"No, it's fine un. Just keep it on un!" he said a bit loudly. He just wanted to see Ino in that a little longer.

Ino sighed in defeat as she came back out wearing her usual clothes. "Let me pay for it first." She said as she went towards the cash register. After she paid for the clothes and jewelry, she went back in the dressing room and put the dress back on. She put her regular clothes in the bag the dress had come with and exited the shop with Deidara.

"How about we get something to drink?" Ino asked.

"Sounds good to me un." Deidara replied. As they walked, Deidara noticed _**a lot **_of guys staring at Ino. Ino, not being dense noticed this too.

"I told you it was a bad idea to come out wearing this." She whispered so it was only audible for him to hear.

Deidara sweat dropped. How did she know this was going to happen? He found himself regretting making her wear the dress. Not only did she not like the guys _**eyeing **_her like some piece of candy, but the dress was kind of short in his opinion… if he would've known this would happened he would have put his Akatsuki cloak on himself and wrapped an arm around Ino while glaring at each and every one of them men who dared even glance at her.

"I'm gonna kill them." Ino heard Deidara mutter under his breath. She stared at him and found him glaring at all the guys currently drooling at her. Ino had to admit she felt kind of nervous under all their gazes. They were eying her like a piece of meat.

Ino scooted a bit closer to the Iwa-nin next to her searching for some comfort. Deidara noticed this and looked at her uneasy face as she stared at all the men. _'Maybe she's still a bit nervous about what happened in the mansion with the lord… I wouldn't blame her…' _Deidara thought angrily. He was mad because he wasn't able to protect her. But he would surely protect her now.

He quickly put his arm around her and pulled her to him. Ino quickly blushed but said and did nothing. Deidara then glared at every single man he could spot and they quickly gulped and retreaded back to whatever the hell they were doing.

They quickly made their way past the crowd and stopped at a shop that sold drinks. They both ordered banana smoothies and decided to go in the forests where they could make sure no one was watching them. After all, not only was Ino feeling uncomfortable to the stairs guys were still giving her –even though Deidara tried his best to shoo them away- but they were also Akatsuki members and they had no henges' on. They were currently sitting on a large boulder surrounded by a meadow

"Well this was fun wasn't it?" Ino asked breaking the silence.

Deidara was about to say no at first, but seeing Ino in that dress made his day. He quickly nodded. "It was, much more fun than I expected un." Deidara said.

"I knew you would like it!" Ino said. Deidara's mind soon drifted to the item in his pocket as he twiddled around with it with his fingers.

"Can I see your hand un?" Deidara asked with a tiny blush on his face. Ino did as she was told a bit curious as to what exactly he was doing. Deidara quickly grabbed the bracelet and put it on Ino. He had carved her name in the front of it a few hours before in a fancy style. And, secretly, he also carved a message in the back. Though he secretly hoped she would never ever find out since it would be too embarrassing.

Ino let out a gasp. "You don't like it un?" Deidara asked.

"N-No!" Ino quickly said.

"Y-You don't like it un?" Deidara said now nervous.

Ino laughed realizing it was exactly what they had done earlier. Deidara let out a confused expression. "It's perfect Deidara, thank you so much." Ino said as she admired the bracelet. She then quickly scowled.

"What's wrong un?" Deidara asked.

"I never got _you _anything." Ino explained. Ino thought hard for a few seconds before she thought of some way she could pay him back.

"Deidara, come here." She said as she motioned him towards her. Deidara was confused but did so anyway.

"Closer" she said. He got even closer and was now a few inches away from her. Ino quickly leaned forwards and…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2 blushing blondes were currently walking side by side nervously back to their room. They would occasionally peek glances at each other and when they caught each other staring, they would blush even harder and turn the other direction.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ino quickly leaned forward and…_

kissed him gently. She accidently spilled her smoothie on herself, which caused her to jump towards Deidara. This, had caused them to deepen the kiss. It had also startled Deidara who lost his soul momentarily and had some blood coming out of his nose. That blood, had caused Ino to panic and squirm around so she accidentally pushed them both off the rock and into the meadow.

Now, Deidara found himself on Ino, while they were _still _kissing. And through all of this, Ino had managed to gasp thus giving Deidara all the access he wanted.

Amazing how a domino effect worked no? And amazing how lucky they were too.

------

"It's your fault un." Deidara mumbled slightly.

"How is this _my _fault?" Ino asked, blush still imminent on her face.

"You're the one who made us fall… again un. It's your fault we're always falling on each other un." Deidara protested as he remembered all the previous times she had fallen on him or caused both of them to fall. The score was currently 5 in only a few days.

Ino opened her mouth, but shortly closed it afterwards since, this was true.

"That was my… first kiss." Ino said as she grew scarlet. To think her first kiss, had turned out all wrong. Deidara looked at her surprised. He had just taken her first kiss. Wow. He felt like he needed to say something, but didn't know what to. After a long silence, he spoke.

"Thank you un."

"For what?" Ino asked.

"I… enjoyed my present un." Deidara said with a blush as he turned and stared at something else. Ino stared at him shocked as the blush grew even more.

"…You're welcome… I think." Ino said unaware as to how exactly she should respond let alone act as to what had happened between them.

Deidara stared at her and saw her flash a smile at him even though she was still blushing like crazy. Deidara sighed. Boy this girl was definitely something else. The rest of the walk back to the hotel was silent. Though they somehow managed to intertwine their hands together while they were walking. Who knows how that happened.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"They're… all so…" Temari started.

"…Beautiful!" Hidan finished.

They both stared in awe at all the weapons currently in front of them. The quote on the shop was definitely not lying when it said:

BIGGEST WEAPONDRY SHOP IN NATION. COME IN AND TRY THEM OUT!

In big, red letters. There were all sorts of weapons. From kunai to shuriken, from katanas' to bows and arrows. There were even fans like the one Temari had, and many other weapons unknown to most of the human kind.

"Just imagine what you could do with these babies." Hidan said as he looked around the room.

"And who you could hurt with them." Temari said half distracted as she flew towards the blades with her imaginary wings. She was definitely in heaven now. On the other hand, Hidan's heaven had been interrupted for a few.

"You don't mean me… do you?" Hidan asked as he stopped eyeing the piece of metal in front of him.

"Of course not!" Temari said as she momentarily stopped rubbing her cheeks lovingly on some kunai with exploding tags. Hidan sighed in slight relief. "That is, if you don't get on my nerves" Temari finished.

"You psycho bitch." Hidan whispered to himself.

"What was that you said?" Temari asked as she picked up the kunai expertly.

"N-Nothing!" Hidan quickly said with a sweat drop.

'_She sure Is scary when we're in a weapon shop' _Hidan thought. He quickly made a mental note to himself to never bring Temari in one ever again. It was just right down absurd and dangerous.

They spent their time eyeing the weapons hungrily for over an hour before they exited the shop with 3 bags full of weapons.

"Where are we to put all of these now?" Hidan asked.

"In your room of course. They really looked nice hung up on your walls." Temari said.

"Are you crazy!? You'll fucken murder me in there! No way in _hell _am I ever making that mistake again." Hidan explained.

"Aww come on, you can trust me." Temari said as she faked a childish pout.

"No way in _**hell**_ can I trust you. In fact, you shouldn't even be carrying such dangerous weapons! Damn, I should have known better that bringing you in there." Hidan yelled.

"But they're mine!" Temari said as she made to reach for the weapons childishly as Hidan held her back with one hand while he held the other 3 bags in another.

"You should keep to miniature weapons. At least _those _damn things won't be able to kill me."

"Are you sure about that?" Temari said with an evil grin.

"Correction, you won't be able to hurt me as badly." Hidan said.

"Where am I supposed to get some miniature weapons." Temari asked with a frown.

Hidan reached into his pockets and pulled out the earrings. He held them up in front of her face. "They might be earrings but they sure are as sharp as kunai." Hidan explained.

Temari quickly took the earrings and examined them. She checked how sharp they were, and they were indeed sharp, as sharp as regular kunai in fact. "I'm not used to miniature weapons, but I guess I'll have to test them out to see how well they work." Temari explained.

"When will you be testing them?" Hidan asked.

"Tonight" she said with a satisfactory smirk on her face.

"Shit. I uhhg, think I'll keep these until further notice." Hidan said as he tried to grab the earrings. Temari quickly dodged him and put the earrings on her ear.

"Hey, they're accessories! And frankly, I think they look good on me." Temari said innocently.

"As a matter of fact, they do but that's not the point." Hidan said but then realized he made a mistake.

"Oh, so they _do _look good me." Temari said even though there was a blush on her face. Hidan saw the blush and decided to play along.

"Yes, I think they make you look very pretty. Not that you don't already look very hot without them." Hidan said with a smirk.

Temari grew a medium shade of pink and immediately looked away. "Somebody's blushing again" Hidan said in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever!" Temari said loudly as she punched him in the arm. There was silence for a few minutes neither wanting to say anything. Temari, because she was afraid she would make a fool of herself. And Hidan, because he was afraid to get beat up in public.

"Thank you…… for the earrings, I really do like them." Temari said with a sincere smile on her face Hidan stared at Temari cautiously to make sure she wasn't joking again and was not about to somehow hurt him with her new accessories.

"You're welcome" he said.

"Why'd you get them though?" Temari asked curiously. No guy besides her brothers and Shikamaru had ever given her a present before. Maybe the fact that she scared off most guys had to do with it. If not, her brothers scared off all the remaining guys.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just felt like I should. And also, you really do look good in them." Hidan said. Temari blushed once again this time, a shade of red appeared. "You know, I'm really starting to grow fond of that blush." Hidan said with a grin.

"Don't push it." Temari said. She didn't want to ruin the mood right now. It had always been ruined the times before and frankly, she was getting tired of it.

"I can't speak my mind?" Hidan said.

"Not when you're playing around." Temari said.

"Nothing I have said so far was a joke." He said seriously. His tone was so serious, and it had just made Temari realize, he had meant every single word he had said. He usually didn't mean anything though… why the sudden change?

"Do you believe me?" He asked once again with a serious voice.

"…Yes" she said almost immediately. She had never heard Hidan so serious; she actually thought he could never be so serious. Something about his voice just told her to believe him. It was if she were being mind controlled.

"Good" he said as he turned back to his usual self. "Now let's go back to the hotel. It's getting dark." Hidan said. Temari nodded and followed Hidan.

"Hidan… you're… immortal and all… right?" Temari said. Hidan nodded and she continued. "Just how long… have you… you know, been… _alive?" _Temari asked. Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask? Is it really important?" he asked.

Temari shook her head. "It's not important at all. I'm just… curious is all… I mean, your hair looks silver and all." Temari said.

"I'm 22 right now. I haven't been immortal for that many years. I'm really 25" He explained. Temari 'ohed' and once again, decide to ask another question.

"Why'd you decide to become… immortal?" Temari asked.

"Because I do not wish to age and die. People look like damn fools when they grow up! They grow and grow. First they're very weak, then they become strong, and then once again, they become weak. Weaker than before. I find it fucken ridiculous. I want to live with power and keep it that way for as long as I fucken can." Hidan explained.

"But… won't you ever become sad seeing all your friends and family die while you'll be stuck in the same age?"

"I never thought about it back then when I had decided to become immortal. All I thought about was keeping my power with my youth."

"I still think It sounds kind of… sad. Seeing all your friends and loved once die. Having to go through all that pain and wishing it would all be over. But you wouldn't be able to die because you were immortal. You would have to live on with all that pain bottled inside of you forever…" Temari said.

"I never had a reason to die…"

"But won't you miss anybody?" Temari asked hoping that he would at least say one specific name. Just one, that was all she asked for.

"Before I was recruited in the Akatsuki, I lived alone. Killed as I pleased, took what I wanted. I never had any regrets. People would call me heartless. They said I would never know what it meant to lose someone I had precious to me. And back then, I agreed with them. I had no friends, no family. No… anybody. I lived for myself and for myself only. But then I joined… and I had what I never had in my life before. The Akatsuki became my family because we were all the same."

"All the same?"

"Most of us here are just here because we were at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Take example leader-sama and Konan-san. They were orphans thanks to a war. If their parents were still alive, they would have never become what they were now. It is the same with many of us here. I was abandoned as a child… I had no one to take care of me. At such a young age, I learned to fend for myself no matter what methods I had to come across. I never feared death; for I knew I would not be missed. I learned to kill for my needs and I felt nothing about it. If I was not abandoned… if I had someone to look up to, someone to take care of me, I would surely not be in the Akatsuki. I wouldn't even be immortal." Hidan explained.

"You mean, most of you guys in the Akatsuki… Everyone always thought the Akatsuki were evil people who wished only for bloodshed and destruction."

"No, our final goal for the Akatsuki is to conquer everything. When we have control of everything, we would eventually reach ultimate peace." Hidan explained.

"You said they happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time… who else…"

"Most of us here, are well, orphans… Leader-sama, Konan-san, Sasori, Deidara, and myself I know for sure. Itachi, well, his story is famous already. Kisame became a missing-nin to achieve his goal. To become the best swordsman of the Mist. It was never meant to turn so deadly. Kakuzu has never shared his story with anyone, I don't think he ever will. Zetsu, well, we tend to stay away from him." Hidan explained.

"What happened to Sasori and Deidara?" Temari asked.

"Sasori's parents died when he was a small boy. He was left with only his grandmother. He felt empty since he no longer had his parents. He found part of his life by controlling puppets. He got so fond of them so he decided to turn himself into one. Basically, his parents died and he felt all alone. Pretty much goes around the lines of orphan."

"Deidara grew up with his family in a small village. Everything was nice and peaceful for him while he was still about 7. His village got raided by some damn bandits at around 8 and he was left all alone. He saw his parents die and he hated those damn bandits. He vowed vengeance and trained his ass off. Long story short, he blew those fuckers up and killed a few innocent people along with them by accident. No thanks to that, he became a missing-nin and soon enough, Akatsuki had their eyes set on him." Hidan said.

"Wow…" was all Temari was able to say. "Do you ever think that becoming immortal was not the right idea?" Temari asked.

"Now, I do. I found the Akatsuki… and you. And they make me doubt if I made the right choice or not…" Hidan said. Before Temari could ask yet another question, Hidan stopped her. "Why are you asking all of these things all of a sudden? About my immortality and all." Hidan asked curiously.

"Because… I would miss you… when I die. And I was wondering… if you would miss me too." Temari said hesitantly. Hidan stared at her weirdly. No one had ever cared about him before. Before the Akatsuki, everyone he knew wanted him dead, they never gave a shit about him.

"… No one ever gave a rats ass about me… And then you come in…" Hidan said incredulously.

Temari stared at him before she also spoke up. "It was the same with me… no one ever cared enough to try to get to know me. Most guys were afraid to even get to know me because of my brothers and my violent personality… but then you come in… and you do something no one else has ever done." Temari said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Hidan got his hand and caressed her cheek lightly. He leaned closer to her and Temari closed her eyes not wanting to know what happens next. Hidan kissed her on the forehead and walked away. Temari opened her eyes and saw Hidan walking away. "We're going to be late come on." He said. Temari stared at him as if he were an alien.

"Baka!" she quickly yelled before she caught up to him. Hidan smiled, how he loved teasing her. He knew he would die afterwards, but he still loved it. They quickly went in the hotel room where they each took showers and brushed their teeth –after debating who would go first since Hidan insisted (still) that they should go together.

Just like the night's before, Hidan wrapped his arms around Temari but this time, she hardly even tried –if she didn't at all, to get free of his grasp. Temari sighed and wondered how exactly she got into this mess. Falling in love with an S-Class criminal was never part of the plan when she had decided to join the Akatsuki to protect her village, brother, and friends.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura opened the door slightly and peeked out. Itachi was staring around the room in what seemed like surprise. The healing must have really worked. He kept looking around the room until he spotted Sakura's eyes on his. He smirked.

"Everything was okay in there I presume. I heard no more commotion." he teased.

"Yes, it was." Sakura said with a glare as she sat down and stared at the window.

"Ahh" he quickly got up, grabbed some clothes, and headed for the shower as well.

Sakura's gaze trailed after him. Did she really fall for the bad boys? It sure seemed like it. Or maybe it was just that she fell for the Uchihas. It could be either, or maybe even both. But then Sakura wondered, if he had insisted that she liked him when he had said that. Or maybe Sasuke? But then again, how did _he _know she had liked Sasuke. The more she thought about it, the less sense it made. Soon enough, Sakura gave up on finding out. The only way she could find out, was if she asked and she was definitely not asking Itachi. He would get all suspicious and things would go bad. Curse Uchihas' and their natural curiosity. She stared out the window deep in her thoughts.

Sakura didn't even notice Itachi get out of the shower much less appear next to her. When she did, she jumped, startled by his appearance. Itachi stared at her with an eyebrow raised. "I-I didn't see you coming. I was just… thinking I guess." She said

"You're unsure and nervous." He stated. He didn't even need to ask.

"How did you know…?" Sakura trailed off.

"I did say I knew Harunos' well." He said with a sly smirk. "Might it have anything to do with what you refuse to confess?" he asked.

"N-No!" she said a bit too quickly.

"So it does. Tell me what it was." He demanded as his gaze bore into her eyes trying to look for the truth in them. Sakura held back a gasp as she stared at his eyes. They were demanding; he had never demanded anything of her. He just teased her a lot and forced the truth out of her. It was very hard to resist those beautiful charcoal eyes when they were looking at you inside out.

"You were right." Sakura said shamefully as she looked down to hide her blush. Itachi did a victory smirk momentarily before he went to bed and got under the sheets. Sakura looked out the window and noticed it was dark outside. Had she really been thinking that long without noticing?

Wait a second… he had just tricked her! He got his question answered while hers… was left unanswered. Sakura scowled at her misfortune. It didn't look like Itachi was going to respond to her questions anymore since he got his own satisfied answer. Not only that though…

"You ruined my shopping day." She said with a low growl in her voice. She was really looking forward to it too.

"Bed, now." He mumbled.

"Hai Uchiha-sama" she said sarcastically as she went to go lay down beside him. Sakura wondered what she would do. She had practically confessed to Itachi right there, if not hinted him that she was falling for him. Or was he that brainless to realize it? That thought was quickly tossed out when she thought to herself that it was, Itachi Uchiha she was talking about after all.

"Glad to know you know how to respond to me." he mumbled. Sakura could perfectly hear his smirk. It was just a habit. Every time he teased her, she blushed, and got angry, and he smirked.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She didn't struggle, she had 3 good reasons not too.

This was supposed to be her punishment, but she no longer found this punishment torture, more like enjoyment.

Resistance was futile when it involved Itachi.

If she resisted, who knows what other punishment he might add, whether good or bad.

"Itachi?" she said as she stared into the never ending darkness.

"Hn?" she heard.

"Can we go shopping tomorrow?" she asked hopingly. After all, she did heal his eyes. There had to be some good left in him. Sadly, there was no reply. It seemed like Itachi didn't want to answer. Sakura quickly turned around and faced.

"Itachi" she said grumpily. He was really being unfair right now. Itachi opened his eyes and stared at Sakura with a bored expression. "Can we _please_ go shopping tomorrow? I healed your eyes for you. Come on." She insisted.

There was a few minutes silence where Sakura just wanted to give up until he finally spoke up. "We'll see"

"I want to hear a yes" she said with a pout.

"You're ruining your chances." He warned.

"I should have never healed your damn eyes." She muttered to herself with a frown on her face.

"I heard that"

"Good" Sakura said as she tried to turn around and face the other way. Itachi's arm didn't let her though. He pulled her closer to himself with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Let me go!" she protested sourly.

"No"

"Why?!" she asked again as she stopped hesitating.

"Punishment" was the only word that come out of Itachi's mouth. He gently tucked her in front of his chest as he laid his chin on top of her head. Sakura grimaced. He was definitely going way too far with his damn punishments.

"I hate you" she quickly said as she sent his chest a very angry glare.

"I've heard that all before." he said before he went mute for the rest of the night.

"I'm sure you have." She muttered angrily as she dreamt about ways to get rid of Uchihas'. Or more specifically, Itachi.

Itachi opened an eye and stared at the fuming kunoichi currently wrapped in his embrace. He smirked. How he enjoyed making her mad… he didn't quite know why though… he didn't let his thoughts hover on that specific subject for too long though thinking it would lead him to some reasoning he didn't think he would quite enjoy himself because it would cause him to finally accept and realize he had emotions he had long since gotten rid of.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Does this feel weird un?" Deidara asked unsurely.

Ino turned to her side to answer him. "Kind of… because of what happened… earlier…" Ino said.

Deidara sighed as he stared at her. After the kiss they were forced to sleep together… is that awkward or what? Deidara stared at the ceiling. Might he have screwed things up between them?

Ino sighed as well and stared at Deidara… he seemed worried. "What are you worried about?" Ino asked.

Deidara stared at Ino for a second before speaking his thoughts. "I don't want things to be awkward between us because of what happened un." He said unsurely.

Ino giggled and Deidara stared at her weirdly. "I'm glad you care about it but we'll get over it soon enough." She said with a smile. "Besides, you said you _enjoyed _it." She said teasingly. Deidara stayed quite as a blush spread on his face. Ino quickly kissed him on the cheek while muttering "Good night" and turning around with an accomplished smile on her face. This was the second time she had kissed Deidara… she just hoped Deidara meant he liked her back when he said he enjoyed it.

Deidara's blush deepened but he soon smiled and wrapped his arms around Ino. "I suppose you don't mind this then un." He said as he pulled her closer to him. Ino blushed and Deidara could have sworn he heard Ino mutter "not at all" but dismissed it since he thought it was just part of his imagination… even when it wasn't. He closed his eyes and drifted off to a deep slumber where his dreams were filled with Ino… in that pretty blue dress… you would have never guessed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You're too close!" Temari half whispered, half yelled in protest as Hidan snuggled his chin on the brook of her neck.

"No I am not" he protested.

Temari smirked. "You know… I still have the earrings on." She said. Hidan immediately back away momentarily and stared at her ears noting… there was nothing on them.

Hidan growled. "Psychotic bitch" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that Hidan?" Temari asked.

"Nothing! I just said how much I love your attitude." He said glaring at her.

"That's what I thought" she replied as she stuffed her face in the pillow.

Hidan glared but then he got an idea. He scooted closer to her. She scooted to the edge some. He scooted closer some more, and she did the same. Soon enough, Temari was all the way at the corner and had no more room. Hidan trapped her and he hugged her smugly.

"Hidan."

"yes?"

"Move"

"Don't think so" he replied.

"But you have so much room!" she protested.

"What are you talking about? I'm all the way at the edge" he said sarcastically with a smirk on his face. Temari growled anger feeling her insides. Hidan looked behind him… he had about 3 feet of room. He looked at himself and Temari. They were sharing about 1 foot of room on the bed. If only the bed was actually 1 foot wide… he would really enjoy that.

"I hate you" she said as she glared at her pillow not even able to turn around and face him. But then again, she wasn't sure she wanted to. Things could get so much worse if she did thinking about his personality.

"Love you too hun." He said in a sing song voice as his voice purred. Temari felt the need to shiver as a blush grew on her face. She knew he was joking but still… what would you do when the guy sleeping next to you said they loved you?

"Whatever" she said pretending she didn't care even though she could feel herself grow hot.

"I can feel your unsteady heartbeat he protested back.

Temari finally realized his hand was on top of her heart… but that wasn't what bugged her… it was what he was _touching _with his hand.

"Hidan…" she said steadily though her anger was rising… and **fast!**

"Yes?" he asked

"Get. Your. Hand. Off. My. Breast. _**NOW!"**_ she said angrily.

"When did that get there?" Hidan said trying to convince her this was _not _his fault.

"I don't care… just get it out!" Temari complained.

"Hai, Hai" Hidan said. He moved his arm lower, it now being around her waist.

"Oh yeah like that makes it better." She muttered under her breath.

"I can always put it back where it was." Hidan said suggestively.

"no!" she said too quickly.

Hidan grinned. "Then I suggest you stop your damn complaining and work with what you got." Hidan suggested. Temari sighed.

"Can I at least have a tiny bit more room? I'm falling off the bed." Temari pleaded. Hidan complied and moved over _**2 inches. **_"Oh thanks, that's so much help." Temari said sarcastically. Hidan muttered incoherent words before he moved over 3 more inches. "Thank you" she said even though she still wished she had some of those 3 feet of space Hidan had on the other side of him.

Temari sighed and drifted off to sleep which, really wasn't that hard considering she was definitely warm and cozy in somebody's arms.

**End of Chapter**

**Lol. Itachi was kind of ooc in this chapter… sorry about that xD anyway…. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Oh by the way, I made a new story! Hope some of you check it out! :)**

**Anyway, please read and review!**

**-Marzy-chan :)**


	9. Shocking News and Blow Dryers

**Hi, sorry for the long wait people! Yes, I'm alive and still writing :) Lol. I won't bore you all too long! I would just like to thank all meh reviewers who are still going strong, reviewing each chapter! :)**

**Naruxhina moment alert!! I personally think it's so adorable!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters in any way, shape, or form.**

_Recap_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Can I at least have a tiny bit more room? I'm falling off the bed." Temari pleaded. Hidan complied and moved over 2 inches. "Oh thanks, that's so much help." Temari said sarcastically. Hidan muttered incoherent words before he moved over 3 more inches. "Thank you" she said even though she still wished she had some of those 3 feet of space Hidan had on the other side of him._

_Temari sighed and drifted off to sleep which, really wasn't that hard considering she was definitely warm and cozy in somebody's arms._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: Shocking News and Blow Dryers

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha. The towns people were working, the birds were chirping, the kids were laughing, the shinobi were doing their usual jobs…

"What?!" an angered Tsunade shouted, breaking all tranquility and letting hell break loose.

"What do you mean they're missing?!" Tsunade shouted, outraged as she struggled to not punch the messenger through the wall.

The messenger, who seemed to be about Chunin or less, whimpered back, afraid of the wrath of the Gondaime herself. Why oh why did they have to pick him for this particular job of sending a missing-persons report to the Hokage?

The Chunin hurriedly handed Tsunade the note before vanishing out the door, not wanting to be in the same room when she actually opened the letter. He hadn't read it –for if he did, he'd be fired and dead- but he knew it was bad… how did he know? The message was ranked top secret and had to do with a top criminal organization… you could probably guess who by now.

"The Akatsuki did what?!" Tsunade broke the peace once again, and for a second, some of the villagers thought they were about to be attacked, or there might have been an earthquake of some sort.

Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Temari Subaku have been tagged, missing ever since 9-04, 5 days ago to be exact. We currently have no leads as to their whereabouts, but local shinobi have spotted Akatsuki near Sunagakure borders. We have much belief they have been assassinated or are being held captive as hostages, for the 1-tail and 9-tailed Jinchuuriki. No further information is known.

"Shizune! Get Naruto and Kakashi! And bring me another bottle of sake. Emergency!" Tsunade ordered, massaging her temples, a migraine starting to erupt in her brain. She knew this would be hectic… the only one who could possibly get any crazier about Sakura possibly being in danger besides herself, would be Naruto. It wasn't like she could hide it from him.

He would find out eventually when she didn't come back from her mission in 4 days, and he would annoy the hell out of her until she spoke, and then he would get angered for not knowing sooner, thus making him go on the hunt to search for Sakura, not caring if it lead him straight to his doom…

Yeah… Naruto would definitely do that.

In less than a minute, Kakashi appeared, not even fully clothed… his vest was unbuttoned and he forgot his favorite, orange book… yes, it had become part of his uniform now… he just didn't seem right without it.

10 seconds later, Naruto appeared, wearing nothing but… green boxers with bird prints on it. "What's all the commotion?" Naruto murmured, yawning, rubbing his eye, and slouching forward.

"Naruto! Put some clothes on!" Tsunade ordered.

"Shizune said it was an emergency." Naruto replied, somewhat glaring.

"Would you at least come here when you are properly dressed?!" Tsunade yelled, pounding her fists on her desk, luckily, she didn't use chakra so she merely chipped the corner of it.

"Okay! I'll go change!" Naruto glared.

"No, there's no time." Tsunade replied, making him stop dead in his tracks.

Naruto looked at her in disbelief. First, she yelled at him for not putting clothes on and now she's telling him that there's no time to even put it on. If he probably did earlier, she would have yelled at him for being late!

"We have received news that Akatsuki has been spotted in Sunagakure borders a few days ago." Tsunade said, getting right down to business.

The room fell silent, waiting for her to continue.

"Naruto… there's no easy way to say this…" Tsunade trailed off.

"Has Gaara gotten captured?" Naruto asked, terrified. Tsunade merely shook her head, making him sigh in relief.

"Sakura has" she stated.

The terrified expression came back, except this time, it was 5 times worse.

"Along with Ino and Temari"

Make that 10 times worse.

"…Why?" was all Naruto was able to ask out, not being able to think correctly at the moment. Kakashi lazily picked up the scroll, skimming through it quickly before setting it back down on her desk, and leaning on the wall.

"We aren't so certain… for all we know… they could be… dead." Tsunade muttered, looking down in shame and disappointment. She hated this part of being Hokage. How many lives would be taken because Tsunade had picked the wrong team to do a mission? How many more people would she be sending to their deaths and dooms while she was still Hokage?

"I doubt that" Kakashi murmured. All eyes turned to him, wondering what he meant.

"Do you find it odd that they started appearing when Ino and Sakura arrived? Or that they were so called 'killed' with no one around. Not only that, but no one heard their fight, and their bodies haven't been found. I doubt they were just some random target either. There had to be a specific motive to, what I am guessing, their capture." Kakashi explained.

"Well then… it's my fault." Naruto stated, furrowing his brows and frowning deeply. "It's all my fault… my fault they were taken… my fault they might die." Naruto started trailing off.

"Maybe not" Kakashi butted in. "It is known to hundreds that you and Sakura share a close relationship… why would they take Ino and Temari if they could have simply settled with Sakura?" Kakashi said.

"Temari is the elder sister of Gaara." Naruto insisted.

"Or maybe they were just in the way. You know they spend their time together almost all day." Tsunade added, agreeing with Naruto.

"Well then, their bodies would have been found, while Sakura's would have been missing. There is more to their taking." Kakashi said.

"Well then why?" Naruto asked.

"Shizune! Bring me the files of Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Temari Subaku." Tsunade ordered. Minutes later, Shizune burst through the door with the files in hand. Tsunade opened the first one, Temari, and started reading its contents.

"It says here she's rather gifted when it comes to tactics and analysis. Her IQ reached over 400, almost matching that of Shikamaru's. She is also very skilled at the art of weaponry, even surpassing TenTen, and has even manufactured her own, though the contents of her weapons and what they do are unknown." Tsunade said, staring up with a worried glance. If her hypothesis was correct, there was much more to their kidnapping. She then moved on to Ino.

"It says here Ino has now become rather skilled at medical ninjutsu, but not surpassing either me or Sakura. Also, she has the whole Body-switch technique which proves to be rather helpful. Her analytic skills are off the charts when it comes to the human body as well. She would make a good interrogator, being able to tell what's a lie and what's not. Not to mention her methods of getting information are rather harsh… Sakura told me." Tsunade said, frowning, seeing as her hypothesis was being proved right.

Nevertheless, Tsunade continued, even though she knew what this was coming to. "Sakura is a master at medical ninjutsu and inhuman strength, surpassing me by far. Analytic skills are rather high too, when it comes to spotting genjutsus and conjuring them. Speed is a bit above average, and not to mention her chakra control is perfect… too perfect if you ask me. She'd be able to master even the toughest and most difficult techniques in a matter of hours no thanks to it. Not to mention her immunity to not only genjutsus, but the Sharingan as well…" Tsunade said, worrying more and more with every passing second.

"They weren't captured for hostages…" Naruto trailed off as reality hit him like a gigantic brick on the head.

"They're there as forced Akatsuki members." Shizune gasped out loud.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You damn prick! Give me back my hair dryer!" Sakura shouted, banging on the door of Ino's room. She had taken a nice, warm bath only to find out someone had stolen her hair dryer. At first, she blamed Itachi, who simply gave her a doubtful look. Why would he steal a pink hair dryer with the words 'Sexy beast' on them? Yeah, didn't think so.

It sounded so convincing at first seeing as Itachi had longish hair and it was dry by the time he came out of the shower that morning.

After that, she heard from Itachi that Deidara had entered the room while she was still sleeping, and had taken the hair dryer. That made more since, seeing as his hair was longer, and well… it was pretty damn healthy with silky smooth locks. She had then marched down the hallway to their room. Sakura flew open the door and knocked on the bathroom door.

"My hair dryer!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm using it!" Ino replied, taking her sweet time inside the bathroom. Oh, so it had been Ino?

"I can see that! And I want it back!" Sakura shouted.

"But I want to be a sexy beast too!" Ino said teasingly.

Sakura flushed a bit. That was her hair dryer, and hers alone. She had secretly bought it at the girls night out in Suna, and had sealed it in one of her scrolls. It was supposed to be kept a secret, but she guessed some things were never meant to be. "Ino" Sakura warned.

"Fine, Fine, the lines match pretty well if I do say so myself." Ino said from the other side of the other.

"That's not what I meant Ino" Sakura warned once again, though she was sort of relieved at the comment. She didn't need her best friend thinking she was a weirdo!

"I'm almost done!" Ino whined and Sakura could almost hear her pout.

Sakura sighed, giving in. "Just hurry up then!" Sakura shouted over the noise of the hair dryer, tapping her foot impatiently.

_30 minutes later_

"I'm almost done!" Ino insisted for the fourth time that minute.

"You said that half an hour ago!" Sakura shouted, getting ready to tear down that door. Her poor locks were suffering… they didn't want air drying today!

"This time I seriously mean it!" Ino said, even though she sounded a bit muffled as she made hush sounds seconds later. Sakura started getting curious, but decided maybe it was just her imagination considering the blow dryer was loud, so she couldn't possibly hear anything that low.

_10 minutes later_

"No un!"

Sakura's ears perked up, hearing Deidara inside the bathroom. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she glared at the door, seeing if she could do the Uchiha-way, and melt the door down. She decided it would take too long, so she stuck to breaking the door, still curios as to why exactly Deidara was in the bathroom with Ino.

Sakura reached for the door know, but as soon as she touched it, it flew open, barely giving Sakura enough time to step back before it hit her in the face. Deidara emerged looking around the room frantically until his eyes settled to the door. He tried to make a quick escape, and dashed towards the door.

"Stay still Deidara!" Ino growled, tackling him to the floor and sitting on his back, grabbing his hair as if it were the most precious thing in the world. You heard a thud shortly after as Deidara fell due to the extra weight he was now carrying on his back.

The only sounds that Sakura could process were "…What the fuck is going on?" along with a few scoffs and giggles at Deidara's appearance.

Ino shrugged. "I couldn't resist." She said, working on Deidara's hair.

So here he was, dressed in a black sleeveless with a mesh shirt, and some plain black pants… but, that wasn't the odd part.

His hair was braided, yes, braided, and quite beautifully too. And, if Sakura squinted, she could see his eyelashes were curled with just a tad bit of silver eye shadow to make those blue eyes pop. Was that… was that lip gloss she saw on him too?

"Ino… what have I told you about beautifying people like this?" Sakura said, sighing and crossing her arms across her chest strictly.

"If you would just feel his hair you would understand!" Ino pleaded, begging her with her clear blue eyes.

Sakura fought back and forth, trying to tell her 'no Ino, just let the poor man go' with her own persuading eyes but several seconds later, she just wound herself saying "Aww, what the hell it couldn't hurt" along with a shrug.

_2 Minutes Later_

"You were so right Ino! His hair is amazing!" Sakura sighed, brushing his hair, feeling as if she were playing with an over-sized barbie.

"Let me go un!" Deidara whined, thinking he was about to start crying.

"I know right! It's so silky smooth!" Ino squealed in delight. "Oooh, let's get him in a dress! He could be your twin!" Sakura exclaimed, amazed at their resemblance.

Deidara gulped fearfully, knowing this would not go good for him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Temari banged on the wall loudly, cursing several times. "Keep it down Ino!" Temari shouted, growling.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Hidan asked, staring at the wall, somewhat curiously. He started hearing screams and giggles, along with a few sounds of people falling. Were they killing over there? Cuz if they were, he wanted in.

"There's only one way to find out." Temari said shrugging. Hidan nodded as they both exited their room, and went next door. They knocked, but after about a minute of no response, Hidan and Temari got pissed off so they simply kicked the door open as it swung harshly. Luckily enough, they didn't break the door… they just broke the lock.

Now, Ino was on Deidara, wrapping one arm around his neck, grabbing his hands with the other, using some of the inhuman strength Sakura had taught her a few years prior to this, and keeping his legs down with her own.

"Do it now Sakura!" Ino said, cackling evilly.

"So… they are killing him… count me in!" Hidan said, stepping inside of the room.

As soon as he set foot inside the door, the girls stopped their torture, finally realizing he was there. Sakura and Ino looked at each other, and then back at Hidan, an evil glint now appearing in their eyes.

"…What the fuck are you all smily about?" Hidan asked warily.

"Hidan! Save yourself un! Run before th- Mffhgg" Deidara was cut off when Ino stuffed a sock in his mouth, mind you, it was clean.

They quickly got up, (Ino tied Deidara up in rope) and smiled sweetly. "Hidan… did anyone ever tell you your hair looks pretty?" Ino asked, making her way towards him swiftly.

"Yeah, it looks really smooth." Sakura said, appearing in front of him.

"Umm… no" Hidan said, turning his head to the left, trying to spot Deidara as he started wiggling like a worm away from Ino and Sakura.

The next thing Hidan knew, he was also pinned to the floor as Sakura threw a brush at Ino who caught it swiftly in her hand.

"Wow… this again?" Temari asked, leaning on the doorway.

"Just be glad it's not you" Sakura said, not even looking up, too fixated on looking for some make-up that would go well with his hair.

"Oh, I never said I wasn't." Temari grinned, walking inside the room and closing the door. "In fact, I think I'll take part of this little experiment." Temari grinned.

"Experiment?" Hidan asked, feeling as they roped him up.

"I have never dressed anyone up… and I'm quite excited to see what the results will be." She grinned wickedly.

"Why" Hidan asked, glaring, seeing exactly where this was going.

"Payback for last night." She dared, before all you were able to hear were curses, screams, giggles, whines, and "I told you sos" along with 'un'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi was patiently walking down the hall, his destination, Deidara's room. He had not seen Sakura for over an hour, and she had said she was just going to get her blow dryer back. Surely it wouldn't take this long right?

He heard many giggles and thuds going around and couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He slowly opened the door and as soon as he did, he was tackled by… was that Ino?

With further inspection, he was clearly able to make out… a man… in a strapless blue dress…

"Itachi! Save me un!" Deidara screamed, wrapping himself around him like a bride on her wedding day.

"Fucken save me too!" Hidan whined, appearing with a purple spaghetti strap dress that was supposed to show cleavage.

"Deidara" he seethed calmly. "Get, off, me" he stated, activating his Sharingan and making a kunai appear out of nowhere.

"Wait Deidara, Hidan! You don't have enough cleavage for those dresses!" Ino whined, appearing at the door.

"I know! We'll use toilet paper!" Sakura said, appearing as well, and snapping her fingers before running to the bathroom.

"Great Idea forehead!" Ino shouted in delight.

"I never thought this could be so much fun." Temari snickered.

When Sakura appeared, she dropped the toilet paper, staring at Itachi longingly. "Itachi…" she trailed off.

Itachi's eyes narrowed into deadly slits as he could see the gears in her head thinking for way to get him inside the room. "I decline" he said before Sakura could even open her lips.

She pouted, glaring at his stubbornness. "Please"

"No"

"Pretty please"

"No"

"… with a cherry on top?"

"…No"

"…Pretty please with a strawberry on top?"

"…No"

"But I love you" she insisted pouting and frowning at the same time, hoping this would at least get him in the room.

He raised an eyebrow at her, knowing this was all a lie.

"I'll be in the room while you all cease this nonsense." Itachi stated, turning around and walking away.

"Wait!" Sakura insisted. Itachi paused shortly, waiting for her to continue.

"……please?"

Itachi walked away, not even feeling it necessary to answer to her silly antics. Truth be told, the images of Deidara and Hidan brought back horrible memories which he had blocked out of his mind due to the mental turmoil he would have to go through.

Too caught up in his thoughts, he couldn't even sense as Sakura ran towards him, tackling him down to the floor. He glared at the floor, knowing he should have seen this coming and did nothing as he was dragged back in the room.

_This was going to be hell_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Itachi-chan, please pass me the brush." Itachi complied, glaring at the sheer stupidity of all of this. "Can you-"

"No" he cut her off, knowing what she would ask.

"But they're wearing dresses." She whined, pouting as she brushed his smooth locks of hair. Itachi didn't reply and Sakura sighed, wishing Itachi would be more willing for this kind of stuff. Unfortunately, he still had the stubborn Uchiha blood in him.

"Sakura," he began patiently, though the anger was imminent, "this, is my limit. Be grateful I'm even letting this… absurdity pass by." He said, letting Sakura brush his hair. How the hell did he get into this? Oh yeah, he had to be curious and wander to Deidara's room.

Curiosity killed the cat had never been so correct, or, in this case, Curiosity killed the weasel.

And, it also killed Hidan as well.

Even so, he didn't quite understand why he was willing to let Sakura do even that. He couldn't even believe this was happening. Truthfully, Deidara and Hidan looked similar to the girl forms they would take whenever they had to go to seduction missions.

Funny Huh?

"Please?"

"No" he said harshly, turning around and glaring at Sakura.

Sakura merely pouted, but let the subject drop, knowing she wouldn't get much from him. "Party pooper" she muttered under her breath.

Itachi's eye twitched slightly. What party? They were the only ones having fun! This was just torture for Deidara, Hidan, and himself. So how was it he was complying to sitting cross-legged on the floor, letting Sakura comb his hair, while Ino was putting some embarrassing make up on Deidara, and Temari was trying out an experiment, making tiny pony tails all over his hair?

Itachi was compelled to answer the question, but didn't know how to… in the end, he settled with 'they deserve this much for doing the mission'. He had done seduction missions (the very thought of seducing men again unnerved him deeply), and he didn't like it one bit. It made him want to go on a rampage and hunt down and kill every single male he could find.

Using his prodigy brain, he tried to think of a plan… revenge obviously. More than he would usually give her… but what was the question. What would get her so mad…?

His brain clicked as he searched the room for what started the whole thing… the damn blow dryer. He found the pink blow dryer on top of the bed, lying there…

Apparently, Sakura saw him staring and her eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking, Itachi?" She asked him, griping the brush tightly in her hand.

No reply came, and Sakura was getting nervous, and angry. Itachi turned to her, and they eyed each other for several seconds.

They both immediately stood up, racing for the blow dryer but, Itachi being… well, Itachi, got their sooner than Sakura could ever hope, and dashed away before Sakura could tackle him to the floor.

There was silence as all the girls dropped what they were doing, staring at what was going on. Itachi smirked triumphantly. He examined it, amusement flickering in his eyes.

"Sexy beast?"

Sakura flushed a deep red, looking down in embarrassment. "What of it!" she asked, yelling. Ino giggled while Temari scoffed, and Deidara and Hidan burst out laughing.

Sakura stomped her foot on the ground, her anger rising dramatically. She didn't need the world making fun of her because of a stupid blow dryer. She glared at Itachi, cracking her knuckles. He was so going to pay.

"Itachi" she warned, taking a menacing step towards him.

"Hm?" he asked, waiting patiently with his impassive face.

"Give me back my blow dryer." She warned, taking yet another step.

"I do not feel like doing so." Itachi stated.

"Well too damn bad." She said, glaring. This was going to turn into an all out war… she could feel it.

"For you" he stated, impassive as ever even though amusement flickered in his eyes.

Sakura growled as she sped up, running at him with intent to kill.

"Charging is a very bad move." She heard behind her as she got pushed up against the wall. She disappeared, replaced by a pillow, and reappeared behind him. She kicked him in the face, but he ducked, grabbed her foot, and tripped her, throwing the blow dryer at Hidan, who grabbed it with ease.

"Ino! You know you need that hair dryer too! Get your ass up and help me!" Sakura whined, seeing Ino upside down due to her current position on the floor.

"Fine" Ino said sighing, cracking her knuckles and concentrating, trying to make a plan.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So are we just going to sit here and do nothing?!" Naruto complained, pounding his fist on Tsunade's desk, out raged they had been sitting there quietly, thinking for the past hour.

"What do you expect us to do Naruto? Send all the available shinobi we have and risk the safety of Konoha and the villagers for 3 kunoichi? No matter of important they are to us and how significant they are in our lives?" Tsunade asked.

"I know there are many things we can do!" Naruto protested

"There's not much we can do Naruto god damn it!" Tsunade shouted.

"We can go search for them! We have clues as to the whereabouts of the Akatsuki bases!" Naruto rambled on, feeling hopeless.

"Naruto! I've had Black Ops searching for their whereabouts for 3 weeks! Even before they had been captured! We have nothing on them Naruto!" Tsunade shouted, her scream echoing around her office, making everyone quiet.

"I'll search for them then!" Naruto shouted confidently.

"Are you mad?! They're after you too Naruto! You're falling right into their trap!" Tsunade shouted, standing up in outrage. The room was tense… so tense, the new members in the office, Hinata, TenTen, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba were unable to speak, loss at words.

"Tsunade-baa-"

"Fine! Do whatever the hell you want Naruto!" Tsunade shouted fiercely. Gasps filled the room, most coming from TenTen, Hinata, and Shizune. How could she possibly give him permission to do what he wanted? It was like handing the Akatsuki a signed contract that Naruto would be theirs by the end of the month!

"Just know this Naruto," Tsunade warned. "If you ever get captured… if the great shinobi nations ever fall… know it's all on your head." She said, expecting him to make up his mind.

Soon enough, regret filled his mind as thoughts about doing what he knew was right, and what he felt was right rang in his head.

He thought about the village… if it ever got destroyed, how did he expect to be Hokage? How did he expect for everyone to respect him if everyone blamed him for the destruction of Konoha. And, what if there wasn't even anyone left to respect him? Was he even worth respecting if he let thousands of people die because of his selfishness and lack of responsibility to do what was right?

But then again, Sakura was way more important to him than being Hokage. She had been with him through thick and thin… and most importantly, she had accepted him no matter what… she didn't reject him like all the other villagers had… she accepted him for who he was, and that was what made him the happiest. Then, the same phrase that had popped up in his head so many times, did so again.

"How…" he began, his fists tightening, turning white, "How do I expect to become Hokage if I can't even save 1 friend?" he asked, looking out the window his eyes growing distant as Sakura's smiling face appeared there. He could almost hear Sakura say at him "Cheer up Naruto! How about I treat you to some ramen?" her gentle smile said.

"Have it your way" Tsunade said sarcastically while glaring, ruffling around her desk, trying to organize her paper work. She wasn't honestly thinking he would blindly roam around the 5 great nations, searching for his best friend.

"You watch… I'll get them back." He said, disappearing through the window instantly.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata yelled after him, staring sadly at his retreating figure.

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples. "Someone needs to watch over him to make sure he doesn't do anything foolish and leaves the village. From this moment on, Naruto is on lock down, and may not leave the village if he is not accompanied by at least 1 Jounin or higher. Is that clear?" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai" they all said in unison. "I-I'll go follow h-him." Hinata offered, jumping out the window same as him, and searching for his chakra signature. She had been expecting to see him eating ramen, but found him under a bridge, staring at his reflection.

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata settled down next to him, leaning on the railing and staring at the reflection on the water.

"She probably ordered you to watch me, didn't she?" Naruto said, sighing.

"H-Hai" she said sorrowfully. There was a long awkward silence. "N-Naruto-kun… I'm s-sure she's f-fine." She hesitated, fidgeting her fingers slightly, knowing she had sounded as unsure as she felt. Truth be told, she wasn't so sure at all. The Akatsuki weren't a feared organization known to be soft and spare lives…

Before she knew it, Naruto was hugging her, crying on her shoulder. "I don't know what I'll do if I l-lose h-her." Naruto sniffed, his voice cracking more and more by every passing second. Even saying the possibility that he would lose her made him nervous, and it hurt. It hurt so bad… knowing he might lose yet another one of his close friends.

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said sorrowfully, unsure of what to do. It hurt her as well… not only knowing that she might lose a best friend, but knowing that Naruto cared this much for her. It was no secret that Naruto was crushing on Sakura since they were 12… and Hinata had always been left on the sidelines, trying to gain his attention in more ways than one. She sometimes felt like Sakura was his girl friend instead of her, but she knew better. She would never be jealous of Sakura because of Naruto.

Never…

Hinata patted his head gently, trying to soothe him and all his worries. She wished she could be the one that was able to stop all his pain and misery. Even though she loved him very much, and she knew he cared for her deeply too, it seemed only Sakura was able to do that. Maybe it was because they had been teammates for so long… or maybe because they both shared the pain and guilt of letting Sasuke go when they had the chance to prevent that devastating day from coming. Hinata never became jealous or angry of the fact that she just wasn't that person yet. On the contraire actually, she was grateful.

Though she loved Naruto to the depths of her soul, she had to admit she still didn't know how to react when such a situation like now occurred. Naruto had always been strong, and he never showed weakness like this before… he refused to feel hopeless at all. But it seemed Sakura was an exception, and he was a weakness he could never cover up or make up for. She just had to accept that, and she did.

Naruto would open up to her more and more with every passing day; she could feel it. He hadn't been able to cry on her shoulder freely before. This was definitely an improvement. But was she ready? No one had ever come to her when they were in emotional turmoil and in desperate need of some attention, affection, care, and most importantly, comfort. She was sure though… whenever Naruto needed her, she would be there. Even if it killed her. It was times like these that he needed the most comfort. Every day, his life was at risk from the growing menace of the Akatsuki, and not to mention now that they might be using Sakura, Ino, and Temari to lure out the 9-tails and the 1-tail, Gaara. This only led her to wonder what Gaara was currently feeling.

He and Temari were as close as Naruto and Sakura, if not closer, considering they were siblings. She couldn't even begin to describe what emotional turmoil he must be going through, having the possibility of losing one of his only siblings very high. Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts as another whimper broke loose from Naruto's throat.

Hinata's grip on him tightened, and she was glad that there was no one around to witness this. They would think of Naruto as weak, showing such emotions in public. "Naruto… we can only hope." She whispered in his ear, kissing his hair gently like any loving mother would, trying to soothe their child. This was one of the many things Hinata did to calm Naruto down. Much to her gratitude, it always seemed to make Naruto feel better, but this time, it didn't seem to help so much. What more could she do?

Naruto lifted his head, letting Hinata see his clear cerulean eyes being tainted with puffiness as more and more tears grazed down his face. "I can't stand l-losing another f-friend." He spoke, the words stinging his throat. He couldn't bear to imagine losing Sakura. Sasuke had been enough, and he didn't want to lose the one other person he cared for most in the world, excluding Hinata, Kakashi, and Sai.

It just hurt so much… the pain was unbearable… it was as if he were being stabbed by hundreds of kunais in the heart, all at the same time.

"You won't l-lose her N-Naruto-kun. She's too t-tough to give up l-like this." She assured her, her words truly meaning what she hoped. True, Sakura was a very stubborn person, but against Akatsuki? Who knows…

After several minutes if soothing Naruto, he had managed to stop crying. Hinata was about to let go, but Naruto held her back. "Not yet… don't let go… please." His voice pleaded and a pang of hurt shot through Hinata. He was obviously very affected by this… all she could do now was give him comfort and affection.

Hinata smiled gingerly at him, putting some space between them, and wiping away his tears. "S-Smiles work best w-with you Naruto-kun." She added, showing him her serene smile. Her gesture was telling him to smile, and hope, comfort, and tranquility overtook him. This was what he loved about Hinata.

Yes, she was fierce (he loved that too), but she had a serene, tranquil, and soft side to her too. She was not like anyone he had ever met… always being careful not to offend anyone, and always trying to bring out the best in others… that was the characteristic that made him fall for her in the first place. She, similar to Sakura, never doubted him and always supported him no matter what. Yet, Hinata was different… she had treated him kindly from the very beginning, while it took Sakura some accustoming to. Nevertheless, he loved both girls to death and every single day, he vowed to himself to make sure they were both self.

But what now? He had broken his vow… Yes, Hinata was safe and sound, and currently in his arms (there wasn't many things much safer than that… he had unlimited power after all) but Sakura? He was in the hands of the Akatsuki… being forced to do their dirty work. They were probably threatening her that if she didn't do it, Naruto would die… he hated being at fault… it wasn't for certain, but he knew he had to be involved some way or another.

Naruto cracked a small smile, feeling his spirits lighten at the very sight of Hinata's smile even though his inner self was still in complete chaos… Even if he was distressed and in turmoil, his soul felt at peace staring at her smile… as if no matter what happened, everything would work out and everyone would be okay…

_Oh how he could only hope…_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soon after Ino had joined in the battle for the Sexy Beast of a blow dryer, Temari had joined as well, obviously going on the girls side. Ino had used her body-switch technique, and the boys now found themselves confused.

They knew she had entered one of their bodies? But which was it? Currently, Itachi had the blow dryer, eyeing Hidan and with narrowed eyes. It had to be one of them… but who?

"Itachi un. It must be Hidan, pass it over here un." Deidara, or possibly Ino, said as Sakura tried tackling Itachi once again, but failed miserably.

"What the fuck are you talking about you pansy? You're obviously Ino." Hidan, or possibly Ino, retorted, sending glares at Deidara, or, possibly Ino.

"You take that back un!"

"Make me you cross dresser." Hidan mocked.

"Coming from the man currently in a hot pink strapless dress un." Deidara retorted, rolling his eyes.

The fight went on, and Itachi was running out of time… it was very hard dodging attack from both Temari and Sakura. He concluded on passing it to Hidan once more, but his aim missed as Sakura jumped on his back.

"I got this shit!" Hidan growled, running towards it.

"No you don't un! I'm not letting you get this, Ino un!" Deidara shouted, tripping Hidan.

Sakura gasped… no… how could this possibly… NOOOO

Her hair dryer hit the window, breaking the glass, and flying out. Moments later, a thud could be heard and an obvious sound of something shattering.

Everyone stopped their movements, Sakura still on Itachi's back. She climbed down uncertainly, walking towards the window. She stared out of it, looking at the floor, where her pink hair dryer lay in pieces, completely shattered and broken.

Both Deidara and Hidan gulped, knowing they would meet their doom soon. Hidan made some quick hand signs. "Kai!" with that, he dropped to the ground unconsciously and Ino was left to find her way to her body.

"I told you he was a fake un!" Deidara argued, glaring at Itachi, who completely ignored him and let his eyes land on Sakura, who's anger was increasing dramatically.

_10 Minutes Later_

"May my poor blow dryer rest in… pieces…" she began… before she started whimpering at the sudden loss. "It was too young to die." She sniffled, wiping away her tears. After beating the crap out of Deidara, and Hidan for no apparent reason, she began a ceremony to honor her blow dryer, saying it was the best she had ever had, with its holy sexy beastliness, and that it shall always be remembered.

"Yes, it'll always be remembered as a memento… one that allowed us to give these prrty guys a makeover." Ino whistled, staring oddly at Sakura who was praising the broken pieces of her blow dryer. Sakura sent her a quick glare, before standing up, and throwing the poor blow dryer in the trash.

"If you would all excuse me, I have had enough for one day." She said, disappearing to her room. They all did the same, and much to their dismay, Ino and Deidara were left to clean up all the mess. Ino snickered, remembering Hidan still had her dress on. Oh well… he'll figure it out sooner or later.

After Sakura was done brooding, and they had managed to fix the door and replace the window, they packed up and got ready to leave back to the base. Their mission was successful, and they were not official Akatsuki members… like it or not.

'What would Naruto think if he saw me?' Sakura thought bitterly, biting her bottom lip as she struggled with her inner thoughts. Just like Naruto, thinking about it sent her into turmoil, distress, and grief.

The trip to the Akatsuki base was rather quiet, all 3 kunoichi thinking about their real recruitment to the Akatsuki… they were now, true S-Class missing nin, betraying their village…

And, the pain was even worse for Temari… she was betraying her little brother. How would that make you feel? Knowing that what you were joining was going against not only your village, but your brother, and by all means trying to kill him? It wasn't something any of them wanted to feel, but they all had it bad either way. They couldn't possibly complain though… this was going to help Konoha and Suna for a while… they could only hope Akatsuki would stay true to their words.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was late at night, the light on a street light flashing on and off, the bulb obviously running out of juice. In front of the village gates stood a lone figure, clad in orange with a backpack on his back, staring at the village gates.

He took a small step forward, making up his mind. He would save Sakura, no matter wat.

"W-Wait N-Naruto-kun"

Naruto turned around, hearing his voice and saw Hinata approaching him, running. She caught up and inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to catch her. "Hinata? What are you doing here?" he questioned her motive.

After taking one more deep breath, she smiled gently at him. "I'm coming w-with you o-of course" Hinata replied, securing her own bag on her back.

"No… it's too dangerous Hinata." Naruto explained, trying to look for an excuse. He lost Sakura already… he couldn't possibly let Hinata slip from his grasp as well.

Hinata merely shook her head stubbornly. "I'm not letting you go alone."

"That's right you baka"

They both turned around, seeing Kiba grinning, and Akamaru barking in agreement. Next to him was Neji, looking as impassive as ever, and Shikamaru looking at the dark sky, yawning slightly.

"Looks like the groups all here." A shadow jumped down from a tree, revealing Shino with Chouji and Lee jumping down after him.

"Guys…" Hinata said, her eyes filled with relief, but worry at the same time.

"If we're all together, they don't stand a chance." Lee said, giving everyone his signature smile along with a thumb's up.

"I can't persuade you all to stay behind, can I?" Naruto asked even though he probably already knew the answer.

"Nope" Kiba replied, grinning.

"Fine" he said with a sigh. "Just don't get hurt please." He added eyeing all of them, and letting his gaze linger on Hinata a little longer.

"H-Hai/Hai!" the all shouted as the sun started rising, and they exited the gates, having yet another journey unfold.

**End of Chapter**

**Yay! Gotz it done :) Sorry for the long wait people…**

**This chapter went back and forth a lot… hope it didn't confuse ppl too much lol.**

**Please Review ppl!!! I'd really appreciate it :)**

**Next Chapter: Confrontation? (Title may change) mehh, its just an idea I thought of :O**

**Update Time: 1-4 weeks**

**-Marzy-chan :)**

**P.S. also, I made a new story!! Woo, hope some of you would check it out! Another Itaxsaku fic, nor surprise there lol.**


	10. Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Recap_

* * *

"_If we're all together, they don't stand a chance." Lee said, giving everyone his signature smile along with a thumb's up._

"_I can't persuade you all to stay behind, can I?" Naruto asked even though he probably already knew the answer._

"_Nope" Kiba replied, grinning._

"_Fine" he said with a sigh. "Just don't get hurt please." He added eyeing all of them, and letting his gaze linger on Hinata a little longer._

"_H-Hai/Hai!" the all shouted as the sun started rising, and they exited the gates, having yet another journey unfold._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Run**

"Naruto… I don't suppose you know where exactly we're going, do you?!" Kiba exclaimed hopelessly as he stopped hopping from tree to tree. Akamaru, Hinata, and Neji stopped next to him, and everyone stopped jumping soon afterwards.

"Well…" Naruto trailed off, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. What was he suppose to say? They were hopelessly lost with absolutely no leads? He must be the worst leader in the history of worst leaders…

"This dumbass has no clue where we even are." Neji stated, leaning on the tree while Hinata sat down, and swung her feet around, petting Akamaru next to her… she didn't really have any complaints. Being here with everyone at least made her feel hopeful.

"I'm hungry. I ran out of snacks 5 minutes ago." Chouji whined, searching through his backpack for anymore chips.

"H-Here Chouji… y-you can have m-mine." Hinata offered, grabbing a bag of chips from her bag and giving them to Chouji, who accepted them with great glee.

"Gee Hinata, thanks a lot! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Chouji said, eagerly opening the bag and munching on them. Poor chips… they wouldn't last 5 minutes…

"What are we going to do now? We've been traveling for 5 hours already." Shikamaru complained, yawning and staring at the sky.

"Come on team! We must youthfully travel to get our cherry blossom back, along with Ino and Temari-san!" Lee shouted, determined.

"Oh, put a pipe in it Lee! We have no leads." Kiba said, yawning slightly.

"We do not have to give up! We'll find something!" Lee proclaimed with fire in his eyes.

"Well I for one am tired of this wild goose chase. We don't know where to start!" Kiba responded, glaring.

"C-Come on g-guys. W-We mustn't g-give up." Hinata said, turning all eyes on her. "T-These are o-our best f-friends here… w-we can't let a-anything b-bad happen to t-them." Hinata spoke, becoming red because of all the attention she was getting. It was hard to be inspirational if she'd turn beet red and pass out right before she could get them going again.

Naruto sighed. "Hinata's right guys… we can't let Akatsuki get away with it… they're our friends." A sad expression came across Naruto's face as he began to have memories of Sakura, Ino, and Temari.

"What do you propose we do then?" Neji asked. "We have no leads, we don't know where we are, and we don't know how we're supposed to find them." Neji dead-panned.

"We start from the top." Shino's low voice spoke, startling everyone.

Shikamaru sighed lazily, nodding at Shino. "Everyone huddle up."

And everyone did so.

After everyone got settled on the big tree trunk, Shikamaru ruffled through his bag and pulled out a big map, showing the 5 great Nations.

"Now, we all know they got kidnapped in Suna." Shino said, as Shikamaru pointed to the Wind Country.

Everyone nodded. "And we can take off many lands where the Akatsuki bases could not be. Such as Fire Country, Sound, and places like that." Shino said, and Shikamaru rummaged through his bag once again, pulling out a red marker. He put an 'X' on the Fire Country and in Sound as well.

"Basically, we scratch out the less-likely possibilities, and search where it's most likely." Shikamaru summed up, making sure the dumbest of the group –Naruto- would understand.

"Now, we know they were kidnapped 6 days ago, and Akatsuki could travel from Suna to Konoha in around one or two days, whereas it would take us three or four. But, dragging along Sakura, Ino, and Temari would have to slow them down a lot, I presume. I believe their base must be close to Suna." Shikamaru explained.

"And what would make you believe that?" Chouji asked, in between munches of chips.

"Well for starters, it seems they have had their eye on Temari, Sakura, and Ino for a while. Also, Temari comes to Konoha often, and was supposed to come back with Ino and Sakura. But they decided to attack in Suna, not Konoha. That leads me to believe they preferred Suna, because carrying stubborn kunoichi's halfway across the nation would have been a pain in the ass." Shikamaru explained.

"We can also knock out neighboring countries, whereas they would have spotted Akatsuki." Shino spoke.

"They made their trip to the Akatsuki base in one night." Neji spoke, eyeing the map closely.

"Well then, we know where to looks. Let's get our asses in motion and start our long journey." Kiba said, Akamaru barking shortly afterwards. Now that they at least had a clue, he could work with this, he supposed.

"Neji, you will lead with the Byakugan. Kiba, you stay next to Neji and see if you can sniff out their scents. Shino, you will go on ahead with Hinata to make sure the path is clear. We don't need any disturbances. Chouji, you will take the rear with Lee and me and Naruto will be in the middle." Shikamaru commanded, and they all nodded before packing up the map, and running towards Suna.

* * *

"Do we have everything?" Sakura asked, as she and Itachi met with the others at the door of their hotel room.

Ino nodded, glancing at her golden bracelet for the slightest of moments.

"We have five hours until we must leave." Itachi instructed. "We trust you to not escape." Itachi gave them each a wary look.

"If we do, you can attack Konoha and Suna, so trust us, we don't plan on leaving." Ino said.

All 3 guys nodded. "You are free to roam around the town while we go back to the Lords' mansion and see if there is anything else of value un." Deidara said.

"Fair enough. We'll leave our stuff here, come back for it in a few hours, and meet up with you guys in the forest." Temari said.

"10 miles north." Itachi instructed.

"Okay. See you all later." Sakura said, waving at them as she and the other girls entered Itachi's room, well, her room too, and put their stuff neatly on the bed.

They quickly exited the hotel, and roamed around the town going from shop, to shop.

"Shouldn't we be using henges or something? What if news spread that we went missing or something?" Ino said.

"News wouldn't spread that fast. Especially not to a village which holds 5 traveling ninjas in it. It's just a shopping center." Temari yawned. "We have nothing to worry about."

"Well, you know… pink hair isn't exactly something you see in your everyday life…" Sakura trailed off, pouting slightly.

"The chance of anyone that is actually a threat spotting us is very small. Just relax a little and enjoy the time we have before we're forced to go back to that dreaded hell hole." Temari said, tossing her hands up behind her head and walking lazily.

Sakura sighed. "Fine, fine… I just can't help the feeling in the gut of my stomach saying something can go terribly wrong like this, being out in the open. Naruto is able to spot me 2 miles away." she said, almost snorting because it was actually true.

"Last time I checked, Konoha was over 150 miles away. He might have good eye sight, but I'm sure the only thing he would be able to sense from that distance is Ichiraku's ramen." Temari said, and Ino laughed.

Sakura pouted stubbornly. "Okay, I see your point."

"Of course you do, my dear." Temari chuckled.

"Ooh, how do smoothies sound?" Ino said, as they neared the place she had gone to, with Deidara the day before.

"Sounds good." Sakura said, and Temari nodded. They went, and they each ordered their own smoothies.

Sakura ordered a strawberry-banana, Ino ordered a Strawberry-Mango, and Temari chose a Mango smoothie.

After ordering, they walked around, smoothies in hand. "These are good Ino." Sakura said.

"Best I've ever tasted." Temari added.

"Yup, I know. I went there yesterday with Deidara."

Sakura giggled. "Did you two share smoothies?"

"No." Ino said, glaring mildly at her.

"Whatever; forget about that. What are we going to do?" Temari said, taking a sip of her smoothie. She knew where that could lead if they didn't stop. Ino would try to change the subject after a while, and would turn to Itachi and Sakura. Sakura would become flustered, and point the finger at Temari and Hidan, and they would all get into a long and awkward argument for the rest of the time they had here.

She really didn't want to waste her time arguing over useless and pitiless things, such as her love-life. 'Wait… what love life?'

"Well, what are our options?" Ino asked, snapping Temari out of her train of thoughts.

"Movies, more shopping, library, weapon shop… we don't have many options." Sakura said.

"Well… we can always just go somewhere and talk." Temari said.

Ino perked up. "Ooh, I know the perfect spot!" Ino said, running off hurriedly. Sakura and Temari looked at each other, shrugged, and then followed shortly behind Ino.

* * *

"Well, I for one, think we should take a 5 minute break." Kiba whined, leaning on Akamaru, who merely whined.

"We've only been running for 7 hours." Shino said quietly, and most stared at him oddly.

"There's a small village about 30 minutes from here." Shikamaru said, pulling out his map and pointing to it.

"W-We'll stop there for a-a rest then." Hinata said, and they all nodded, and started running once again.

After about 10 minutes, Akamaru suddenly stopped, growling a bit.

"What is it, boy?" Kiba said, stopping. Everyone stopped shortly after, staring at Kiba and Akamaru.

Akamaru whined, staring at Kiba with what seemed to be, a scared expression, though slightly anxious.

After Kiba and Akamaru finished communicating, Kiba was left in silence.

"K-Kiba?" Hinata asked hesitantly. "W-What did A-Akamaru say?" she asked curiously, asking the question everyone was thinking.

"He says he can smell Ino, Temari, and Sakura nearby." Kiba said, looking down at the tree bark.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief, and Naruto smiled gleefully.

"But he also smells Akatsuki."

All glee and relief was washed away from their expressions, and replaced with horror and dread.

"How many?" Shikamaru asked seriously.

Kiba looked back down at Akamaru, and then replied "3" shortly after.

There was a long silence…

"At least… they're alive, I guess." Chouji said, trying to turn this statement into something positive.

"Yes but… what if they're being held captive? As hostages? Being forced to do something they don't want to do?" Naruto said, trying to control his anger.

"We'll just have to hope that's not true, for the sake of all 3 of them." Lee said, looking as determined as ever, though worry was definitely imminent.

"Let's get a move on. We don't want to miss them." Shikamaru said, and they all nodded, taking their original positions and setting off.

* * *

"I don't want to!" Ino protested, puffing her cheeks, crossing her arms across her chest, and looking the other way.

"Oh come on Ino!" Sakura pleaded.

"You're the one who told us to play the game." Temari glared. Truth or Dare; how exciting.

"I can't believe you would possibly dare me to make-out with Deidara." Ino glared, sharing an evil glare at Temari, who merely shrugged and grinned in response.

"Hey, if you don't do the dare, you pay the consequence." Sakura laughed. What was the consequence? Flash any of the Akatsuki members.

"You have until the end of this week… 4 days… to complete this dare." Temari said.

"You guys are evil… you know that?"

"Hey, I didn't make the dare." Sakura said innocently.

The game ended 5 minutes later… everyone was too scared to pick dare, in fear either Ino would get revenge, or someone would say something unpleasant, to say the least.

Afterwards, they went back into the town, where they walked a romance movie about unrequited love.

Ino came out of the movie with tissues in her hand, blowing her nose. Sakura looked okay, though you could tell she had been crying. Temari mostly looked bored, her hands behind her head, but even she cried a little at the ending, where the man killed himself.

"That was the saddest movie ever!" Ino wept, blowing her nose.

"You said that about the last movie we saw together, Ino-pig." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Ino glared at her. "You were crying too, shut up." She glared.

"We have two more hours to go guys." Temari sighed.

"Really? That quick?" Ino asked, surprised.

"Yeah… we spent an hour by the rock, and the movie was 1 hours and 40 minutes, 2 hours plus previews. We have enough time for a little shopping and then it's time to meet the guys." Temari sighed.

"Oooh! I know the cutest little shop. It's where I got that blue dress." Ino squealed, grabbing their hands and dragging them away.

"You mean the one we put Deidara in?" Temari snickered.

"Yeah," Ino laughed. "That one"

"Oh yeah, that one was cute." Sakura nodded.

"And there's plenty more where that came from." Ino giggled as they entered the store.

They shopped for about an hour and 30 minutes, and then decided they should finish early, so they weren't late. T hey went back to the hotel, packing their bags and sealing the clothes in a scroll. Then they handed the lady at the front office their key, and left towards the forest, where the guys were supposed to be waiting.

--------------

"Small town? This is a shopping center!" Naruto exclaimed, entering the so called 'small town'.

"They probably have everything everyone needs here!" Kiba agreed.

"Yeah, and not everyone can afford it either." Shikamaru said, glancing at a few bystanders who were dressed rather poorly.

"Maybe it's meant for travelers then. This town is placed smack in the middle of popular routes." Lee said.

"Who cares about that!? Let's get me some RAMEN!" Naruto shouted, searching the crowds. He was looking so speedily, he almost missed the flaming bubble gum, pink hair far away from him. Key word… almost.

----------

As Temari, Sakura, and Ino made their way past the bustling city, something caught them off guard.

"RAMEN!" Sakura heard, and her laughter immediately froze, and so did Ino's, and Temari's.

"What" Ino said.

"The" Temari said, confused.

"Hell" Sakura seethed.

They looked at each other, nodded, and quickly made their way past the crowd, trying to make themselves invisible, from... wherever the hell Naruto was. Stealthy like a feline cat, was what was running through Sakura's head, slipping past the crowd stealthily.

----------

Naruto broke out into a sprint, and everyone looked at themselves questioningly.

"Naruto, what is it?" Kiba asked.

"Sakura-chan! I saw Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, trying to look past the crowd and spot Sakura, who's pink hair was bobbing up and down, hurrying past the crowd.

"Where?" Shikamaru asked.

"Right there!" Naruto said, pointing at the pink hair. He really had a talent at spotting Sakura miles away.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. "I see them!" she exclaimed.

They all started running, hopping onto the buildings.

--------

Sakura, Temari, and Ino entered the forest, and immediately started breaking out in a run.

"They're catching up!" Sakura panicked.

"We need to floor it." Temari said, and they all sped up, running for their lives, as much as it hurt them on the inside. Really, why would you run away from your friends and family? They didn't have a choice though… it was either their live, or their families.

If they gave their life to Akatsuki, their family would stay safe… they had no choice, really. It was three, or three hundred; do the math.

After a few minutes, they saw Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan standing there, doing nothing in particular.

Reaching them, they pulled their arms and forced them to run with them at the same pace.

"What the hell was that for?!" Hidan grunted, trying to pull away from Temari. She didn't budge though.

"We're being tailed!" Sakura said frantically, and at the comment, the guys stopped struggling and instead, started running faster.

"By who un?" Deidara asked.

"Naruto!" Ino replied.

"And they're catching up!" Temari growled.

"We'll just have to play our cards right, then." Itachi said, calculating the time before they met. He looked at Deidara and Hidan, who were staring at him expectantly. "Split up." He muttered lowly, grabbing Sakura with him and running to the left. The remaining group looked at each other hesitantly, before shrugging and doing as he did.

Temari and Hidan ended up going towards the right, while Deidara and Ino kept going straight.

-----

"They split up" Neji said, his Byakugan activated.

"Then we have no choice but to do that too." Naruto growled.

"We'll be falling for their trap." Shikamaru stated, stopping where the previous group had, not too long ago.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, glaring, because everyone had stopped with Shikamaru. He looked to the left longingly, where he could sense Sakura's presence getting further and further away.

"Why would they split up?" Shikamaru questioned.

"To get us alone, where we are most vulnerable." Neji's reply came shortly after.

"And to get someone alone, more specifically." Shino added.

All eyes turned to Naruto, and he looked down hesitantly. "Well what are we supposed to do? They're getting away!" Naruto exclaimed, looking back and forth between Akatsuki, and his team.

"We're here to make sure you don't get captured, Naruto." Kiba sighed.

"Yeah, that's practically giving you to the non-youthful Akatsuki." Lee agreed.

"But we can't sit here and watch them get away!" Naruto exclaimed.

There was silence, and nobody moved. The tension was thick enough you could cut it with a butter knife.

"Well I'm going to go save them." Naruto shouted, turning around and running. He didn't get far, for Shikamaru's shadow binding made him freeze.

"Na-" Hinata's sentence was cut short as lightning filled the air.

Akamaru put his nose up, sniffing the air. He whined, turning to Kiba.

"A storm" Shino muttered.

"Not just any usual storm." Neji muttered, looking around strangely.

"What?" Lee asked.

"There's chakra in the air… its man-made." Kiba frowned. "They're trying to make us lose their scent." He growled.

"They're not S-Class criminals for nothing." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, releasing the shadow binding.

Naruto stood there in silence, looking down in anger, his hands balling into tight fists.

Again… again they had let not one, but three precious teammates go…

"How long must we let our teammates down?" his voice echoed, and seemed to boom, though it was only the lighting. It started drizzling shortly after.

"How long will we have to let our teammates leave us like that?" he turned around suddenly, angry. His voice seemed louder now.

Everyone looked down hesitantly. Naruto was right… first they let Sasuke go… and this time, it wasn't just Sakura, or Temari, or Ino… it was all three of them.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata was by his side in a second, a hand on his shoulder.

He grabbed it with his hand, squeezing it tightly. He looked at the pitch black forest, tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

After they sensed that Naruto and the gang had stopped moving, they regrouped. The girls had been silent the whole time… they had nothing to say.

I mean, if they did, what would they say?

They're glad they got away from Naruto? Ha, that'd be funny.

They should have left with Naruto? Yeah… and have their villages destroyed.

After stopping, Itachi spoke up. "There was an Inuzuka with them, was there not?"

Ino looked up, dazed. "Yeah… Kiba… with Akamaru." She let out in a hushed tone.

Itachi said nothing else, and instead, started making hand signs. He sent a big surge of electricity into the air, and it almost immediately got dark. The clouds started swirling as they became dark, and wild.

"What's he doing un?" Deidara asked.

"He's going to wash away or scent, so Akamaru and Kiba can't pick it up and follow us to the base." Sakura said darkly, looking at the sky.

"Ah" Itachi confirmed.

Deidara looked thoughtful, staring at the sky, while Hidan merely watched with an uninterested stare at it.

More lightning boomed, and along with it, it started drizzling lightly.

"Let's go" Itachi's words seemed to echo around the now, empty land. They had long since finished running through the forest, thanks to their incredible speed.

The run was mostly quiet, scratch that, it was all quiet, besides the few interruptions by Temari, who had tried to lighten up the mood however she possibly could. But she soon got dragged into it as well, for it was hard not to be.

The mood hadn't changed though, and there was still a melancholic mood surrounding them all… It was usually Sakura and Ino starting all the conversations, but they weren't really in the mood. Not only that, but running in the rain made them want to just shut up and look at their surroundings. The forest seemed so much different when it seemed dark, and it was raining.

They arrived in about 3 hours, soaked and wet from top to bottom. Well, the girls did… Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan had their Akatsuki coats on. They wanted to offer it to the girls, but they knew they weren't in the mood to talk, so they refrained from doing anything.

The girls didn't mind the rain though, and even though they should be shivering like crazy, they didn't. They were much too sad to think about themselves, and their cold, shivering bodies.

An hour later was a different cause though.

"ACHOO!" Ino sneezed loudly, now in the kitchen with Temari and Sakura.

"Ughh" Temari whined, grabbing her head harshly. It hurt…

"Here's your soup Ino" Sakura sighed, placing the bowl of soup in front of Ino, who instantly started eating.

"Thanks forehead…" she said in a low, hushed tone.

Seconds later, you could hear Sakura blowing her nose, as she placed the remaining 2 bowls of soup in front of Temari, and herself, after she took a seat.

"I can't believe we got sick." Ino grumbled, playing around with her soup.

"You can't? Really? We were running in the rain for 3 hours." Temari glared.

"Still…" Ino glared, before she turned her attention back to her soup. Temari was right, so she couldn't really argue with that, now could she?

"Let's look at the bright side people…" Sakura trailed off.

"What bright side?" Temari scoffed.

"We just let a chance to return to Konoha slip by us?" Ino asked, glaring at her soup.

"And because we did, we are now, sick?" Temari added.

"We are now full Akatsuki members?"

"We're still wet?" Temari glared at Sakura.

"I was trying to be supportive." Sakura grumbled, glaring at the girls. "Seriously, it's not good for us to be all sad and angry." Sakura murmured.

"Well, we have good reasons to be sad and angry." Ino protested.

"But we have good reasons to not be upset too." Sakura pouted.

"Like what?" Temari glared.

"Like… for instance," Sakura began, "because we decided to not act upon or foolish wishes, they'll still stay safe." Sakura noted. "And also……" Sakura frowned. She couldn't think of anything else…

"Our point exactly." Both Ino and Temari dead-panned at the same time, glaring at Sakura.

"Girls, we made a deal, like it or not." Sakura glared. "And this benefits us too, so we can't complain. We have to just suck it up." Sakura sighed.

"That doesn't mean we're not bummed about it." Temari sighed.

"You think I'm not upset? Naruto was right there." Sakura closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to sprout. "And it hurts even more, considering he's like a brother to me, and I'm in the organization after his head." Her voice cracked a little, and she could sense Temari instantly get devoured by the sadness as well, all anger now partly gone.

"We're being put in a position where we don't have much of an option though." Ino sighed bitterly. "What were we supposed to say from the beginning? "No, we won't help you?" she said, rolling her eyes. "They would have killed us and gone after Gaara and Naruto if we didn't say yes." Ino really felt like hitting something……

"And our villages would go down too." Temari noted.

Sakura growled from under her breath. She was trying to make them feel better, not make them feel worse. Seriously, it was hard to be on a side that was irrevocably wrong. "You know impossible you guys are making it for me to cheer you all up?" Sakura glared.

"We'll get it over it." Temari sighed.

"Yeah, we just need some time to blow our steam off. Why do you think no one's approaching us?" Ino looked around them as if proving her point, for it was all deserted, which was odd, considering most of the time everyone was here.

"Because while coming in I punched Hidan through 3 walls and I almost broke Sasori's entire collection of puppets."

Temari couldn't help but let out a chuckle while Ino grinned. "Hey, that was pretty entertaining if you as me." Temari noted, pointing her finger for emphasis.

"And we won't have to clean up after Hidan's bloody mess either. That's always a plus." Ino added.

"How do you know we won't have to clean it up?" Sakura asked.

"Because everyone is steering clear of us, making sure to at least have a 100 meter radius away from us." Io repied, a small smirk on her face.

All three laughed.

"ACHOO"

Temari and Sakura laughed some more.

"Hey! It's not funny." Ino glared, rubbing her nose fiercely.

"Yes it i- ACHOO" Temari pouted.

"Okay, enough, let's eat our soup and pray we'll get over this damn cold soon." Sakura tried to stifle her laughter.

"Hai…" Temari and Ino grumbled at the same time, lifting their spoons.

* * *

Itachi was laying on the sofa in the living room, staring at the kitchen. Why did he have to be there, he didn't know.

"Where's Temari? I haven't seen her at all after Sakura punched me." Hidan complained as he and Deidara appeared in the kitchen, Hidan rubbing his sore neck stiffly.

"I haven't see Ino either un." Deidara agreed.

"They're in my room." Itachi replied, shocking them both. Had he been there the whole time? They didn't even sense him.

"….Why?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, as if asking how he was supposed to know. "They're asleep" he merely answered.

Yeah… and now he had nowhere to sleep… just great. When did he ever give up so easily?

Oh yeah… when he saw Sakura punch Hidan… and when he heard what these three were capable of together…

He wasn't one to back down from a fight, for he knew he could easily take on Sakura and win, and maybe even Sakura and Temari, but all three of them…. he surely doubted he could win, let alone come out alive.

Hidan laughed. "You don't have anywhere to go." He mocked.

"Is Tobi not on a mission?" he inquired.

"Yeah un." Deidara nodded.

"Well then" he said nothing else and stood up, exiting the kitchen.

Deidara only truly understood his words when he was literally kicked out of his room when he barged in.

Apparently, Itachi much more preferred his room rather than Tobi's, whose room just odd to say the least.

"Why didn't you take Hidan's room un?!" he whined, knocking on his door harshly.

"……" the silence told him all he needed to know.

Hidan's room wasn't that pleasant, and he was sure there was probably a body being tortured in there as we speak.

"At least let me get my stuff un." He whined.

The door opened promptly, and some black sweat pants, long-sleeved shirt, toothbrush, and pillow were thrown directly at his face.

It fell to the floor slowly, Deidara glaring at his door. If it weren't for the fact that that was his room, he would seriously consider blowing it up right now…. There was also the fact that all his explosive clay was in the room too but… whatever.

You see, he knew there was a reason why he never really liked Itachi that much, and no, it wasn't because his sense of pride took a serious blow when the damn Uchiha beat him in battle. He sort of had a feeling he wouldn't be able to beat the mass-murdering clan killing kid from the start.

But still, he guessed Itachi was better than Kakuzu, for it seemed he at least could take a joke, unlike Kakuzu, who would seek vengeance to the last, and by that, he meant by killing. Yes, Itachi took revenge too, but he made sure he never broke more than 5 bones.

But hey, when he wasn't the one Itachi was getting vengeance on, it was pretty damn hilarious in his opinion.

Deidara sighed. He still didn't understand why he had to have the bad luck of getting kicked out of his room… Slowly, he walked towards Tobi's room, all the while wondering how exactly he could exact his revenge on Itachi…

**End of Chapter**

**Okay I know this took me forever to update, and I truly apologize. I was having such a writer's block, and I must have re-written this about 4 times before I found it decent… D: And sorry if this chapter's short… I couldn't think of much.**

**Due to the fact I now have 7 stories to continue, it'll be really hard to update (the fact that I still have a writer's block doesn't help either)**

**So now, here's my issue…. I feel totally uninspired, and I was thinking about putting this fic on hold for a while D: Maybe even put it up for adoption or delete it!! I really hope it doesn't come to that ppl!!**

**So, unless you all want that to happen, I suggest you review (or pm me) some ideas so I could continue this!!! :O My brain just went dead on this one, sorry!!**

**So as if now, this is on hold, unless a get a sudden brain blast or I get ideas!!**

**-Marzy-chan~~! :((**


End file.
